The time I protect you
by XiaoyinFan1
Summary: Jin and his new ally, Yua Mitsuki, discovered that the necklace the G-Corp and Elite Combat Forces were hunting was bought by Xiaoyu, without knowing what truly it is! What will Jin do to protect Xiaoyu from great danger? XIAOYIN this is a crossover of my own imagination story, but I thought it's kind of cool if I mix it up with Tekken. (FINALE).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the dangerous night; the information he wasn't expecting.

**DISCLAIMER!** Do not own Tekken. This is a crossover of my favorite game and my own assuming story. All characters of Tekken belonged to Bandai Namco, all rights reserved. This is an introduction, well, too much for an introduction. XIAOYIN

It was late at night at Tokyo.

Building's window lights the productive night of the city, cars pass by, and people are walking freely at every sidewalk. But little do they know, what was happening at the other end of the city.

A woman, with small Asian-like body, riding a sports motorcycle, was luring at the skyway. She was fast, compared to the motorcycles at the Grand Prix. She rode like a professional biker. She wore a long black silk jacket, fingerless gloves to protect her hands from the grip of the handle, her top's collar is Japanese cut, black shorts with belt, knee-high boots, a helmet, and a samurai attached at her back.

She was aware that somebody was chasing her. No, they were many. She became alert as she glared at her side mirror.

What do these idiots want from her?

She took a shortcut and turned right, where there is a road that no other cars use to drive, perfect for combat. She glared again at her side-mirror, counting the motorists behind her.

There's …1 …2 …3 …4 …5, 5 motorists roaring their motorcycle closer to her. She knew what will happen if they caught her, so she speed up her pace. Seconds later, they began to throw her 5-star shuriken behind her back.

"Oh, shoot!" she exclaimed to herself. She glared behind her, looked at the person throwing her deadly shuriken, and then began to pull her samurai from her back. She twisted her samurai, pointing at the motor behind her, and then suddenly, she made a brake, and the samurai's blade made its way to the machine of the vehicle, sparing the person's life.

"1 down." She thought, as she twisted her motorcycle, making screeching sounds and smoke by her wheels. She lifted her legs, balancing at the motorcycle, and made a direct hit the motorists face, tumbling down the road with its motorcycle, "3 more." as she watched the other remaining motorists that were chasing her. She turned around from them and roared her motorcycle as fast as she can.

Her speed wasn't easily caught up by the 3 motorists. She thought it was a great advantage for her escape, when suddenly, she saw a figure not so far away. She could tell it even behind her helmet. There was a woman, wearing long red dress with a Chinese-cut collar, bob-cut brunette hair, with a sly smile at her face, holding a bazooka at her shoulders, and then started pointing at her direction.

Her eyes widen, she knew what will happen, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know what to do. She made a full speed ahead, directly at the brunette woman.

The woman at her opposite direction, started aiming at her, made a final smile as she pulled the trigger and the bazooka swooped down in the direction of the motorists.

She gripped her hand, then lifted 2 of her legs to the seats of the motorcycle. As she saw the big bullet flying fast to her, she made an evasive jump, dodging the bullet in the process.

The woman with the bazooka felt her smile fade away as she looked at the other woman making a jump like that while riding the motorcycle. Because the bullet wasn't directly hit at her, it instead made its way to the other motorists chasing her. A big explosion boomed behind, as she jumps back to the seat of the motor while in motion.

The brunette woman threw the bazooka in despair, picked a gun which was tucked on her legs, then pointed it at the motorcycle. But to her surprise, she was closer than what she thought. Her samurai sword was stretched, ready to slash her.

Her samurai sword swing at her direction, but she easily dodged it, except a hair form her short hair was cut from her. The motorcycle jumped above her, as it transferred behind her. They faced each other. The brunette woman and the samurai woman, glared at each other, with eerie looks, which broke out into a smile.

The motorcycle suddenly roared to the brunette and the other, started running, aiming a kick at her face. She was thrown out form her vehicle, flying with legs outstretched directly at her upper body.

Instead of moaning in pain, she lifted her head up, and stood up. The woman was running towards her, she dodged the punch from her. The other started to frown. Desperate, she kicked her, aiming at her face. She was hit by it, and the helmet went off her face.

"There's too much for you to handle, huh little girl?" said the brunette woman, as she looked at the face of her opponent. She has long straight black hair reaching her back, and full bangs. Her eyes were like dark marble, looking at the brunette with intensifying eyes, her brows narrowed down at her.

"Is that all what you can do?" said the girl, teasing her. "No wonder you are easily beaten up by your sister."

Upon hearing that, she fumed up and reached her limits. Her attractive face was now replaced by anger on her face. "Why you!" as she roared to her, making punches and kick towards her. They exchanged blows and kicks to each other, stretching their legs, making evasive jumps. They outstretched their legs, both of them flying towards each other, and then their feet meet up in the air, throwing themselves at opposite direction in the process.

The brunette hair landed on her heels, while the other shifted a ninja stance, with her knee rested on the asphalt and the other bent over. They looked at each other, only staring, with an evil smirk drawn on their faces.

"Is that it?" teased the black haired girl. "Are you too old to fight somebody younger than you?"

"Shut up little girl." groaned the woman in brunette. "You are not the type of person I would like to beat up. In fact, you know who it is."

"Hmpf, Nina Williams, huh?" she scoffed down, as she stood up. "I know that, you even dared to have cryogenic sleep just same as her. Isn't that sweet?"

The woman, turned around, ignoring the mock of the dark haired girl, "You better watch your back now" then she turned half of her body to face her. "Yua Mitsuki."

"I'll keep that in mind, Anna Williams." as she stood there, only watching her disappears with a car parked for her. She lifted her motorcycle, then made her way to her own HQ.

Phoenix Intelligence Corporation, a company where they legally ship weapons and machinery for war. Her company was first made by her brother, Yuuma Mitsuki. When he died in an incident, she took over and promised to take care of the things important around the company.

Ever since the Mishima Zaibatsu declared a war globally, their company became an ally of the Zaibatsu, spreading loads of shipments at each other. She was aware of the reason why the CEO of the MZ suddenly declared a war. The CEO she knew was just business for her. She knew very well of the young CEO running the company. He is half 22, while she just turned 20, but their minds were exercised and intelligent enough for military power.

The Phoenix Enterprises' building is big, with millions of soldiers luring around. She could see her great power, as she walks passing each soldiers who were marching and saluting to her.

"Hey Yua!" a dark messed up hair boy called her out, as he made his way to her. He has blue eyes, like the color of the sky, he is good looking, and it can be seen in his face the attitude of being a hyper-active young man. He was wearing a formal black polo, unbuttoned revealing a white t-shirt, black slacks, and shoes. He immediately walked with her around the corridor. "Was it fun?" teased the boy.

"Shut up, Chris. And why is your polo unbuttoned again?" she scolded. Chris Lamonte, a Venezuelan 20 year-old. They treat each other like real brother and sister. "Is that how you show your supremacy as one of the CEOs of this company?"

"Oh come on." as he slid down his fingers to his messed up hair. "Being young is fun you know?"

"Like how the female soldiers glare at you?" interrupted the blond young man, walking beside her. "I saw you talking at one of our soldiers." William McLorne, a pure American 20 year-old. He was just the same height as Chris, maybe Yua reaching his chin. He has cyan-green eyes. His face was calm and fresh.

"No way, you too Will?" Chris snorted out. "No wonder you and Yua are perfect for a couple." The two looked away at each other, then started pinching Chris' ears, holding each of it. "H-Hey! It hurts!"

"You asked for it!"

Yua Mitsuki, William McLorne, and Chris Lamonte, 3 youths form different nations, were once both in military federation, where they met each other, and trained together, not as soldiers, but as captains at the age of 17. They were codenamed as Gemini, Leo, and Aries, named after the celestial constellations. But they were betrayed by the military sanctum and raged war to them. They got help from the long lost brother of Yua, who was eventually killed in the process. Yua, from that day, swore revenge to the military sanctum, where they wrongly thought would be home, the Elite Combat Force.

"Yua-sama?" saluted a Japanese soldier infront of her. They too, saluted to their fellow soldier. "He is here." He said in Japanese. He delivered to her a folder, containing pictures.

"Really?" Yua said in disbelief. "How fast the news flew to him. Tell him to wait, and try not to do something stupid." She said chuckling, as the soldier, bowed, saluted then left.

"He's been here for like, 30 minutes I guess?" said Chris. "but I think he's impatiently waiting for you, don't you think?"

"Chris, he's not like you." teased Will. "So, are you really going to talk at that man?"

Yua thought for a second. This man is quiet hard to talk to, hard to agree on something. But, if he hears the news she is going to bring him, he definitely has no other choice.

"Of course I will. In fact, the news I'm going to tell him will be a shock to him." She said waving the folder to them. "This is indeed will soften his heart." As she left her 2 comrades standing, while watching her leave.

She was walking at a long corridor to the door of her office. The corridor is secretly hidden to the top of the building. The floors were tiled and carves of it were exquisite. The walls were colored in peach, chandeliers hanging on the ceiling, and the door was made of mahogany.

As she was close to her destination, she saw a fair woman, with blonde hair with arms crossed and her back leaning on the wall. The woman was just inches away from the door. She wore a black suit that is really fitted revealing her curves and big legs, and 4 inch heeled knee high boots. She opened one eye to Yua and made a smirk in the process. Yua tried to ignore her as she passed by her.

"Anything like a hello for me?" teased the blonde woman. Yua stopped walking and gave her time to glare at the woman.

"Nina, you know I'm not wasting my time for those." said Yua bitterly. Nina sighed for a moment and approached the standing girl.

"So, how was my sister?" Nina whispered to her ear. Yua made a face at her.

"She is weaker than you, Nina." Yua snorted to Nina. "I can't believe she would forfeit at our duel just because she promised herself to beat you up."

"Aw, young girl, don't think like that to my sister." Nina awed, with a little bit of lie. "In fact, she didn't forfeit, she never forfeits any duel."

"I know that, but it's kind of annoying. Anyway, where is he?" Yua changed the subject; she really is annoyed to Anna. She doesn't want to recall what had happened hours ago.

"He's already inside." lifting her head pointing at the door. "He immediately took a plane when he heard about G-Corporation."

"But that's not all about that Nina." with a mischievous smile on her face, Yua waved the folder on her face. "I got everything I need here. This will maybe make him either angry or something."

"What is that about then?" asked Nina impatiently.

"You'll see." as Yua opened the door and closed it in the face of Nina.

She entered the office, which was dark, and only the lights of the city lit the whole room. At the big glass window, she saw a tall man, standing while facing the window and examining the view. She quickly noticed who it was.

"I suppose my secretary didn't give you the permission to go inside my office." as she took off her jacket and hung it up the hanger which was placed beside the door. "You didn't even dare to hang your jacket here?"

"Stop talking about nonsense and let's get back to business." said the man flatly while still staring at the glass window. "You know, time is power."

"It's GOLD to you." scolded Yua, even though the man has an aura that everyone should be afraid of, she didn't care at all. This man knows her capabilities. She placed the folder at her table. "You keep staring at the window, anything interesting there?" she asked, as she made her way beside the man.

"Tokyo is a very beautiful place." He said. "Especially when it's already dark and the lights began to shimmer the city, but behind this beautiful scenery, lay an ugly truth about it."

"Which is?" she asked, as she glared at the man in crossed arms.

"War." he replied. His voice was deep and solemn, but she can tell that this man is sincere. She thought about opening up the information.

"Jin Kazama." She began talking. "Since you began the war, you knew bad things would happen, especially to the ones you cared of?" she spoke directly to him, making him look at her in the process.

"What do you mean?" he asked sternly. She walked past behind him.

"You do know that the G-Corporation and the Elite Combat Force have now agreed to take down the both of us" Then she made her way to the table. "How they'll execute it with a gem."

"I know about the gem." He faced her directly. "The dragon's eye, perhaps?"

"Yes. This gem could look like just an ordinary pendant, but when heated using advance technology, it could create a massive nuclear bomb, perhaps maybe, times thousands of bombs?" she said, thinking if her evaluation was right. "Anyway, we are aiming to destroy this gem immediately before somebody use this or will have to face bigger trouble."

Jin scoffed and crossed his arms again. "He really thinks he could put me down in just small little thing?"

"Oh, it's not just a little thing, Jin." Yua corrected him. "We should be aware of something else. But I think you'll be interested at the news I'm going to chat to you."

Jin faced her. "I'm listening." Yua made Jin come back to his senses at last.

"The pendant was being sold at an antique store here at Japan. Somebody bought it for 100 yen, such a cheap price for a marvelous pendant. Now, that buyer is being targeted and anytime soon …" Yua gave him the folder. "She'll be caught and will suffer deep consequences."

Jin's eyes widen, his hand shaking while gripping the folder, almost tearing it off. "No." he told himself, lying that the picture that he's looking at isn't the person he knew very well. He roared towards Yua with a stern look, his eyes narrowing in anger. "Don't play fool with me!"

"Since when did I fool around at serious missions like this?" she said pulling herself away from Jin. "You were the one fooling around the whole time."

"But …it can't be her." As his voice fades away.

"The G-Corporation and ECF may use the pendant to destroy us, and use her against you. If you keep denying it yourself, then I suggest you that we should work things out, together."

"Together? I do everything alone myself."

"Oh really? Can you save her?!"

That question took Jin a moment to think. Yua stretched her hand to Jin. "Let's put it this way; you help me retrieve the Dragon's Eye and make revenge at ECF, while I help you protect the girl that you really cared about most and make revenge at your father as well. Is that a deal?"

Jin looked at the hand for a moment; suddenly he gripped his hands to hers and shook hands. "It's a deal then."

"Good. Then I'm expecting we'll be productive at the assignment that the President gave to me." as she made herself to the door, she stopped a moment to glance at Jin. "By the way, you can keep the photos as a gift from me." Then she stormed out of the office, leaving Jin standing on his own feet, holding the photos on his hand.

He took one photo from the folder and examined it carefully. He didn't took his eyes off from the girl at the photo; she was smiling with her best friend, a sweet smile that no one could resist, but little do this girl know she is in danger.

"I'll protect you …

….Xiao."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Spy

One morning at the G-Corporation

"Kazuya" called Anna. Kazuya sitting on his chair while staring at the window blankly looked at her at the door. "General Max of ECF is here."

He chuckled upon hearing the news. "Send him in then."

He'll be having a meeting with the general of one of the most powerful military federations, the Elite Combat Force. Considering its name, he's very sure that the man holding the federation will make a big help to him, especially at his will to meet once again Jin.

A knock at the door interrupted his evil fantasy, the door opened, and there stood a man, with green military uniform, pins that indentify his supremacy, his face are wrinkled, but could be told that this man is only on his mid-50s.

"General Max." as Kazuya began to stand up. "It's nice to see you again."

"Kazuya Mishima, I came here just like what you said, and I'm aware why you called me out." as General of ECF made his way inside the office. He signaled his hand to his soldiers to stop and leave them. The door closed behind them. "I heard they already made a move."

"Yes." as Kazuya placed his gripped hands to his chin. "Both of these companies knew what we are planning right now, especially my son."

"Jin Kazama? That CEO of Mishima Zaibatsu?" he asked, as he walked closer to Kazuya. "Your son is quite a trouble-maker, just like you."

"And your former young comrades are as intelligent and wise as you, general. But what they are missing is discipline. Don't you think?" said Kazuya mockingly.

"I agree. I trained them when they were still young, but ended up making a rebellion against me." replied General Max with a smirk. "I didn't know those newts would be a big problem to me."

"Now you called them newts?" said Kazuya, surprised with a laugh. "You treat them as your own children before."

"And you placed a price on your son's head." he pointed out Kazuya. "That's equal of us."

There was a moment of silence when suddenly, Anna Williams entered the room. "I've finally found who we are going to haunt now." as she looked at the two men staring at her. She stood beside Kazuya, resting her arms at Kazuya's chair. "You will not believe who bought the lost gem." Then with just a snap of a finger, pictures were shown on the screen.

"Ling Xiaoyu?" as Kazuya raised an eyebrow. "She bought it unknowingly what it is?" as he scoffed a breath with a laugh.

"For 100 yen, mister." Anna chuckled. "This girl never gets out from trouble, don't you think?"

"Like one of my captains, Gemini. She never fails to be on trouble. She even asks for it." he began to chuckle as he reminisce the time when he assigned Gemini to a mission.

Gemini was only 16 when her whole clan was killed, and she was only left to survive. General Max picked her up from an orphanage, seeing the girl with a sensation for revenge and anger through her eyes. He thought of using it as an advantage for the ECF. She became captain when she was 17, due to her high intelligence in military power. But when she discovered that ECF were the ones who killed her family, he decided to rage war against her, including Leo and Aries.

Gemini and the others gave up their titles, as well as their given name, and replaced it back with their legal name. Gemini became Yua Mitsuki, Leo became William McLorne, and Aries became Chris Lamonte. They were the greatest students he ever taught. Thinking about it, he shook his head in despair.

"So what's the plan?" asked Anna, itching for action. "You now I need to have some beauty sleep to catch up."

Kazuya only glared at Anna, she always puts beauty as her first priority, but other than that, she's still a good assassin who he could depend on. He's sure about it. "Off to Tokyo you go. Get the pendant whenever you had the time. I'm sure …

…Jin is already there guarding her."

"Xiao!" Miharu called to her friend, who was buying ice cream from the vendor. "Look over here!"

"I'm coming! Just a sec." then she turned to the man. "Thank you. Here, keep the change." as she handed out the money, and took leave.

"Look!" as Miharu spread her arms, looking at the big scenery of Tokyo from high up of the mountains. "Tokyo is such a beautiful place, isn't it!?" Xiaoyu kept silent. Miharu continued. "The air here is so fresh, and look, you can see the buildings from here!" exclaimed Miharu, full of excitement.

"Yeah, it is." as Xiaoyu leaned her chin on the metal bars. She was looking down from the plateau on to the city. She licked her vanilla ice cream, thinking about the things how Miharu described the city. Then she began reminiscing. She was back 16 again. It was the same place where they are now.

"Hey Xiao, come over here."

"Ok, Jin!" as she ran towards Jin.

"What do you want, vanilla or chocolate?" asked Jin grinning at her.

"Hmmm, I would like some vanilla please!" she said pleasingly smiling back at him. Jin handed the money to the man.

"Make that two please." Then Jin looked at Panda, who was sitting beside Xiaoyu. He chuckled a bit. "How could I forget? Make that now three."

It was the same place. They were strolling while looking at the beautiful scenery. They took some pictures of themselves. Panda was being hugged by Xiaoyu. Jin took their pictures, who was telling them where and when to pose. He was laughing at the gestures and poses that Xiaoyu and Panda are making.

"Oh come on Xiao! You can't pose like that when I show these pictures to Miharu." He said with a chuckle, while Xiaoyu was lifting her hands up with her one leg raised up. "You look like Bruce Lee."

"Hey Jin! It's time I take some pictures of you!" she ignored Jin teasing her. She took the camera from his hands and pushed him beside Panda. "Come on, smile!"

"Do I really need to-."

"Camera is meant to see smiling faces, not frowning faces! Now pose with Panda, along with that big telescope beside you." She commanded. Jin has no other choice; he can't hesitate to Xiaoyu.

"Alright, but wait." he slid his fingers through his hair. "Do I look ok in this look?"

Xiaoyu blushed, but hid it with a laugh, then she turned to Jin. "You're better than what you think you are!"

That time was so majestic and full of smiling faces. Xiaoyu, Jin, and Panda are together sharing and exchanging smiles at each other. She drew a smile unknowingly to her face, which Miharu noticed she was in her OWN world again. She poked her.

"Oi Xiao, you're ice cream is melting!" said Miharu pointing at her ice cream.

"Oh yes, right!" then she began licking the ice cream that was running down to the cone.

"You're so messy." as Miharu laughed at her friend. Then she went closer to her, who was still busy licking the ice cream. "You miss him?"

"Who?"

"Oh don't 'who' me! You know who is the 'who' I'm talking about." Exclaimed Miharu, as Xiaoyu lifted her head, and gazed at Miharu. Her eyes shimmer from the lights of the sun. She tucked her hair behind her ear which was being blown by the wind.

"Oh, you mean Jin." Then she turned away from her. "Yeah, kind of, a bit, maybe?" she replied with a mixed of confusion on her tone. "I was just wondering how he is now."

"Oh! So you DO miss him!" teased Miharu as she intentionally bumped her hips to hers. "Did you see each other at the tournament?"

"Well …we talked …but it wasn't that long." She took a deep breath, looking at her best friend. "I still hope Jin is fine. You know that he has so many people that wanted to kill him right?"

"I know." Miharu leaned her back to the metal bars. "It was like, years when we last talked to him. He was still laughing at our jokes and made fun every time we are going someplace with that Shin Kamiya. He's a whole different person right now." She said with a tone of despair for a friend.

"You're right." Then she stood up. "BUT …I know there's a reason why he's doing this. I'm sure of it!" her spirits lift up as she made a determined look on her face. "I need to know what it is."

"Like how are you going to do that?" asked Miharu. "He's rarely talking to you, and he's filled with soldiers and 1 assassin. It's dangerous to go luring around him."

"I know! But, I'm his friend." Xiaoyu said in a calm voice. "Well, maybe more than friend from me."

Miharu pulled her to sit on the bench. "Xiao, I know you like him very much, and I saw that. Risking your life just to see him, it's crazy! But if you are really determined to seek some answer, I'll support you." Then she smiled at her friend. "You're my best friend Xiao, and Jin is my friend too. All I wanted for the both of you is happiness."

"Thanks Miharu." as Xiaoyu motherly hugged her while preventing the ice cream to touch each other's hair. "I promise I'll be careful, and besides" she stood up proudly "I'm a Tekken fighter! I could take down all the people who get on my way!"

"That's the spirit Xiao! Oh wait! You're ice cream again!" warned Miharu. Xiaoyu began to panic to prevent the ice cream from spilling down.

A lady was just feet away from the 2 girls talking. She wore a big hat, big glasses, floral dress, and a big magazine. A hole was poked in between where the camera was sneaked in. Anna lowered her glasses, looked at the two innocent young ladies, and made a smile to herself. She picked up her phone, and called. "Kazuya, I've found her." Then she hanged up. She glared once more, looking at the necklace Xiaoyu was wearing.

Mishima Zaibatsu Tokyo branch.

Yua was at the phone with Chris.

"Really? …Yes …Ok …Keep spying on her …yes, also that witch." Then she hanged up. She walked around the office.

There, Will was staring at the glass wall. He was wearing formal black polo with long sleeves which was half unbuttoned revealing his white t-shirt, with matching dark slacks. He glanced at Yua for a second, who was gripping her hands and biting it with her mouth. "You seemed worried."

"They found the pendant, and also the girl."

"ECF?" he asked in full surprise, lifting both of his brows.

"Not just them" she walked closer to him "they're with the G-Corp." She bit her hands more, thinking of a plan; suddenly she faced Jin, who was sitting at his own chair.

His hands were rested on his chair supporting his head. He looked at Yua with eyes narrowed to her. "Where is she?"

"Chris saw Ling Xiaoyu, buying ice cream from him, along with her best friend I guess. Then he also saw Anna Williams spying on her too." replied Yua calmly. The stern look in Jin's eyes didn't even make her nervous. "Any plans?"

Jin lifted his head up and rested his back on the chair in despair. "Keep eyeing her." Then he picked up the phone from his pocket. "I'll call some of my comrades."

"Who are you going to call?" asked Nina, who was standing beside Will.

Before he could answer, he dialed the numbers and put the phone of his ears. He waited patiently until the call was answered, "This is Jin Kazama, I need your assistance …you heard about the Dragon's eye, am I correct? …yes it's her and I need you to eye her for me …thank you Lars." Then he hanged up. Nina's question was answered.

"Lars? Lars Alexanderson?" exclaimed Will "It's been years since I last saw him."

"Well, Lars was the captain of our soldiers; he's good in planning and leading them." said Jin. "But he formed a coup de tat against me. I didn't fire him or kill him in the process. I just know when to use him."

"Right …" said Yua in a long pause "that explains why I rarely see him."

"Yua, do you have any locators or something that we could use to spy on Xiaoyu?" asked Nina. Yua turned and made a smile on her face.

"That's what we are best at. Leave it to me, I know what to do." Then she signaled Will to come with her, then they both left the office.

Nina turned to Jin, who was silent and thinking deeply.

"What are you going to do when something bad happens to her?" she asked that made Jin glare at her. Jin just hoisted his chair and turned its back to her, avoiding making a reply. He sighed deeply, with a picture on his hand.

"Look at her circle of friends, Jin." As she leaned herself to the picture Jin is staring at. "Your rival is one of them."

Jin stared at the photo once more. Familiar faces came on him; there was Miharu, Xiaoyu, his cousin Asuka, Lili, and his own rival, Hwoarang. He scoffed his breath and signaled Nina to leave.

Xiaoyu and Miharu went together out of the school together that afternoon. They were going to meet at their peers at some cafeteria.

"Hey you two!" said the red-haired young man signaling the both of them at his table.

"Oh my goodness! Hwoarang?! You're …you're-!" Xiaoyu couldn't tell him the whole sentence that was at the end of her tongue.

"Yeah, yeah! I know! Lili made me wear these!" as Hwoarang stretched out his black formal suit in disgust. "I can't believe she made me wear these!"

"Oh come on Hwoarang. Korean boys often wear those kinds of clothes." interrupted Lili behind them. Xiaoyu hugged Lili and were offered a seat.

"I still can't believe this!" snorted Hwoarang.

"Yeah but deep inside you like it!" laughed Xiaoyu, teasing Hwoarang back.

"Oi!" greeted the Osaka girl. "Sorry I'm-." then she looked at Hwoarang and covered her mouth to prevent from laughing. "Hwoarang? Is …is that you?!"

"Don't you even dare, Asuka!" warned Hwoarang. The other girls were laughing at Hwoarang's reaction.

After such, they began ordering coffees and some pastries. Hwoarang kept complaining about the formal white coat he was wearing, matching with fitted gray shirt and black slacks. Lili pinched his ear until they were red. Asuka left foam around her mouth and Miharu wiped it off.

They were having a great time, when suddenly, their waiter stood before them. It was Chris disguising. "Do you need anything else?"

Xiaoyu examined the man carefully, like she had seen him before. "Do I …do I know you?" by that question, everyone else looked at the waiter.

"Oh, I don't know. Do we?" he chuckled. He has to hide his identity from her, so she wouldn't discover she is being followed orders by Jin Kazama. "Maybe, I'm the man in your dreams?" he chuckled.

Asuka gulped her coffee fast and stood up against the waiter. "Hey, she's with us. You better watch your mouth, mister."

"Asuka, sit down!" commanded Lili. "Well, as you were saying, we don't need anything for now, thank you." She made Chris leave.

"Why did you do that?" Asuka asked Lili.

"Asuka, you'll only create huge mayhem here at the cafeteria. Just ignore him." She said. Asuka crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes down. Lili saw this. "Now, you look like Jin Kazama."

"Oi, don't you bring up that man when I'm here!" warned Hwoarang. "You know how much I want to kick that bastard's face, you know!"

Xiaoyu was only silent; they continued their conversation.

"Don't you dare compare me to my cousin!" as Asuka pointed to Lili. "I'm not like him making the huge mess around!"

"I know, you don't seem to be like the one taking over my company." teased Lili. Xiaoyu bend her head down even more, staring at her coffee.

Hwoarang surprisingly stood up and clenched his fist. "If I see him I'll definitely crash him to pieces!" he said, forgetting Xiaoyu was with them.

Miharu stood up to Hwoarang and slapped him behind his head, making him lean down at the huge impact. "Hey! What the-?" but Miharu stopped him by a stern look. Hwoarang realized what her eyes meant, then looked at Xiaoyu, whose head was bend over the table. "X-Xiaoyu?" called Hwoarang.

Xiaoyu immediately lifted her head up, facing Hwoarang and the others. "W-What?"

"Xiao, you ok?" he friend Miharu patted her back. She was worried about what Xiaoyu heard about what they think of Jin.

"Me? OH come on!" exclaimed Xiaoyu, forcing a smile. "I'm fine! Don't worry! Why are you worried to me for?" everybody looked at her, not convinced at the reply she gave to them. Miharu made a stern look at Hwoarang, with her hands on her hips.

"Look, guys, it's really ok to me if you think Jin that way." She said with half a lie. "I ..uh …actually, all I wanted is to see him, that's all."

"Hey, midget, I'm sorry to what I've said, ok?" apologized Hwoarang.

"Oh, it's alright. You're my friend, Hwoarang." replied Xiaoyu.

"By the way" interrupted Asuka "I wonder how my cousin is doing."

Hwoarang scoffed a breath, "If that Jin does something bad to Xiaoyu, that's when I'll try to-." Before he could finish, Lili grabbed his ears, and made him shriek in pain. He then begged Lili to let go of his poor ear. "Let go! My ears are tearing off!"

Xiaoyu laughed at her friends; they were hyper [maybe because of the coffee?], full of smiling faces and such, things that she misses so much from Jin.

"If only Jin were here" she thought, gripping her mug "he would definitely laugh until he lost his breath."

Then she looked at her necklace, wiping her thumb from it. Suddenly, a light spark from her pendant. Was she dreaming? Was it hallucinating? No, maybe not! She touched it once more, but there was no more light. "Maybe it's the rays of the sun." she shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reunion

Evening.

Xiaoyu was walking at the shortcut to her apartment. She was from the KTV bar where she, Miharu, Lili, Asuka and Hwoarang meet. Hwoarang sang a K-Pop song while Lili forced him to dance with it. Asuka and Xiaoyu paired at a song, by which Asuka sang horribly. Lili covered her ear with a finger. Miharu pulled Lili and forced her to sing too. It was a very tiring day that she wished she had a magical transporter directly at her room.

Anna, who was behind a tree, signaled her troops. "Off you go."

At the Mishima Zaibatsu facility research ward, soldiers were exchanging information at each other, confirming each of it and had it examined. Jin, along with Nina, stood beside Yua and Will. Yua's phone rang and there was a call. It was Chris again. She put it to loudspeaker and Jin moved closer to Yua.

"Chris, what's up?"

"You can't believe what I've been through!" he exclaimed over phone. "Jin's cousin's voice sucks."

Yua only moved her eyes to Jin. He sighed deeply with dismay.

"Where the hell are you?" Yua asked.

"I just came from a KTV bar, Xiaoyu almost got me on my identity, but good thing I just put on my charms, so that I could annoy her and leave me." Chris said.

When Jin heard this, his brows meet each other, then in the process he lifted a brow.

"Anything like, different?" Yua asked on phone again, sensing Jin's awkward silence.

"Nope, nothing at all, except that Korean boy who danced so well. He is surely different from being a fighter."

"Oh ok. Have she left?"

"Yhup, almost like hours ago. I placed the tracker inside her bag like what you said."

"Good, very well Chris."

"Wait! How long am I gonna do this?" Chris demanded. "I mean, I'm a sharp-shooter, a pure-blooded assassin holding a long rifle. This isn't my nature!"

Right, Chris' nature is really not close in disguising. Back at the ECF, he was the sharp-shooter than Yua. He could use any kinds of weapons and guns, rifles, and cannons. He could hit a bullet with another bullet. Chris was once a son of one of the wealthiest Mafia lord in Venezuela, but he ran away after his mother died. When he was a child, his father taught him how to handle a gun, at the age of 10.

"Aw come on Chris." Will said while chuckling on the phone. "Disguising isn't that bad. Besides, we've done something like that years ago."

"I know, it's just that you didn't even give me a gun along with me. I feel out of character." he sighed on the phone. "Well, I'll make my way there at Jin Kazama's lair, see yah!" then he hanged up.

Nina made a chuckle, making the 3 of them look at her in the process. "That Hwoarang can dance?" as she glared at Jin. She expects him to know that from Jin, since Hwoarang and Jin were rivals for years.

"I don't give a damn to know such thing." Jin said flatly. "Lars has made a move now, he is going to Russia this evening to-." he stopped when the red light and a buzzing sound tore their conversation. The soldiers started quickening their pace, almost bumping each other's soldiers.

A fellow soldier saluted in front of Jin, then gave him the news that started making his heartbeat pace faster, almost unable for him to breath. "They found her."

His fists clenched. "Where is she?"

"She is currently at the Sakura Street, blocks before her house."

At a snap of a finger, Jin was already gone. Yua looked at Nina in amazement. "Was he really like that, even before?"

Nina gave Yua a big chuckle, and then she eventually covered it with her hand. "Oh, sorry. It's just that I found it funny to see my boss like that."

Jin took the elevator from his office. He waited impatiently, tapping his finger on his leg. The elevator opened and found himself on the basement. No one was there, only him. Many luxury cars parked at each side, each owned by his stockholders. He also owned one of them, but he chose to ride on his motorcycle, custom made by his company.

He jumped on his motorcycle, started the engine, and hooted down outside the building. He drove sadistically. He was roaring even until he reached the highway. His speed reached up to 100 but he didn't care. He has no time to pace slower or stop. He gripped his handle and drove faster.

His heart was racing too. His head worried, full of thoughts that made him drove even faster. _What if I'm too late? What if they caught her? What if she's there calling me out and saying my name for help? _He couldn't help thinking about Xiaoyu. He thought about her every second at every hoot, every grip, every breath and every cars passing through. He then turned right at the sneaky road.

"OOhhh." she frowned when hearing the loud engine of a motorcycle far away. "at this time, people like those should be sleeping!". She was walking like a zombie, feeling really tired, hearing her bed, blocks away calling her out. "I'm coming bed, just a few-." before she could finish her sentence, she saw a dark figure from the shadows. She could tell that it is a woman, with those curves, and short hair.

"Who's there?" she exclaimed. She already felt something is wrong. Who in the world would even dare stand there staring at you? Won't you feel weirdo out?

The woman began approaching her, the shadows replaced by light. Xiaoyu saw a red dress, then the face; she seemed to be very familiar of. "Anna!" she groaned. Anna made a chuckle, staring at Xiaoyu like a stupid girl.

"Hi, little brat, it's nice seeing you again." she said, after seeing Xiaoyu at the 'Shin Kamiya incident'. Xiaoyu was annoyed by that.

"Well I'm not! What are you doing here!?" she exclaimed.

"I'm here to see you … and" there was a long pause when she looked at the necklace " ..and to take you with us."

Xiaoyu's eyes blinked when she saw soldiers with rifles , surrounding around her and Anna. She never thought that Anna would bring this much soldiers to her. "W-What do you want?" she blurted out nervously "I'm not going to work for you again, never!"

"But I'm not here for just you, we are after YOU and the NECKLACE!" she pointed out at her and the necklace.

Xiaoyu looked at her necklace; she thought it's just an ordinary necklace. It doesn't look like anything valuable than a diamond.

"Boys, take her." then the soldiers began to approach her. She made a fighting stance, and then started kicking and punching every soldier on her way. She ran away but she was gripped by a soldier. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" she called out, but no one did hear her.

The grips of the soldiers were strong, hurting her. They have to do that because they knew she was strong and anytime, she could escape. Her tears began to go down her face; she wanted to be out in there, but she needs someone, someone that will surely help her, and be there in times of trouble.

She remembered something that her old friend told her once. _Xiao, if you need help, just call my name, and I promise that I'll be there, ok?_ That boy drifted on her mind, with a smile on his face, tapping her head. After reminiscing, she began to scream.

"JIN!"

A roar of the motorcycle interrupted them, and that motorcycle started to leap over the soldiers. He landed at some soldiers, driving over them while making its way to Xiaoyu. The soldiers, gripping her hands, began to let her go, and ran towards the motorcycle, but was hit one by one before they could attack the man who was driving. The motorcycle stopped right in front of her, covering her from the soldiers.

Xiaoyu only stood there, staring blankly at the man; he has spiked hair, toned body, and the face she really wanted to see all of her life. The man suddenly began to spoke up, which reminded Xiaoyu of her friend a long time ago. "Nobody will touch her."Upon hearing that, her eyes widen; she felt her tears coming out her eyes. The man at the motorcycle glanced at her from behind.

Those eyes, those brown chestnut eyes, she daringly wanted to see those. The cold stare that everyone is afraid of, were now warm and full of caring.

"Are you ok ….Xiao?"

He called her by her nickname which was specially given to her by him. "Jin?" she asked, either him or herself. Xiaoyu nodded a little, but Jin could see it clearly. He drew a short line reaching his cheeks, "I'm glad I saw you still in one piece, Xiao."

The last thing Jin knew was that Xiaoyu ran towards him, and hugged him tightly on the shoulders. She bursts out into tears, gripping Jin's jacket. Jin didn't flinch or moved away from her. Instead, he hugged her closer to him. Xiaoyu was still crying on his shoulders. "Don't worry Xiao, I'm here now."

"Just as I was expecting." Anna interrupted them. Jin turn a glance to Anna, and stared at her furiously. "OH, is that how you look at a beautiful lady like me?" she teased, making Jin looking furious at her. She signaled a hand at her troops. "Get them."

"Hurry Xiao!" as he pulled her to his motorcycle. Xiaoyu leaped at the back of Jin. "Hold me tight!" he reminded, which in the process, held him tight, gripping his waist and leaning at his back. The motorcycle roared its engine as it moved away.

In frustration, Anna kicked one of his soldiers. "What are you standing there at!? I said GET THEM you idiots!" then the soldiers moved out.

Jin and Xiaoyu reached the highway, but they were still being chased by the Anna's accomplices. Jin roared his motorcycle with full speed. Xiaoyu tighten her grip at Jin's waist. At her back, she saw the troops with their own mobiles driving to them. "Jin!" she called out. Jin looked at his side-mirror.

"Tch! Damn it." he thought, and then turned left to the skyway. Only few cars drove there, but at that time, they are the only engines using the road. He thought the chance of being caught could decrease the tension, but suddenly, a helicopter was above them. Anna in it holds a rifle at her hands and started shooting them.

Jin successfully dodged the bullets, but since Xiaoyu was behind her, she is prone to the bullets.

Anna was laughing like crazy, like she was enjoying shooting the both of them and forgetting what Kazuya told her, _I want the girl alive, if Jin interferes, just let him live_, but she just kept on shooting the rifles at them, not caring if somebody might get shot. Her soldiers looked at her frighteningly; because they thought Anna would just point it at them and be killed.

Jin wants to put to Xiaoyu in a safe place, but at their situation and the place they are now, it was like impossible for him to find one. He is becoming so desperate while in motion of the motorcycle. Suddenly, a blast from behind shocked both him and Xiaoyu. The helicopter was shot with a big bullet, in the process losing its engine and full control.

"What's happening!?" as Anna tumbled down from her position. "What the hell was that?!"

"Miss Anna, something hit us." replied the soldier.

"What?!" she exclaimed. She went beside the pilot. Behind the glass, she saw a man with spiked golden brown hair which was styled vertically; he wore a black-and-white polo with blazers and flames styled in it. He has a charming face, and a scar was drawn on his left eye. Along with him was a pink-haired girl, with stylish pink and violet dress, white boots and a flower was clipped on her hair. She has jet wings behind her back, and her arms were stretched outward at the direction of Anna. "What on earth?!" she said in disbelief.

The helicopter was down, but Anna and her allies survived. She hit the asphalt in dismay. She missed her chance to made a major kill off.

Jin was still roaring his motorcycle when the pink-haired girl on her jet wings suddenly appeared before them. Jin's motorcycle screeched while braking. He and Xiaoyu were surprised by the familiar faces in front of them. The golden brown hair man walked towards him. "You need a hand?"

"I thought you are going to Russia?" Jin asked him confusingly. "Don't tell me you lied to me about leaving TONIGHT."

"Jin, you know I can't leave my nephew behind." he said. "Besides, Alisa was with me all along. There's no going to fly to Russia anymore."

Xiaoyu's eyes glanced at the man, and the pink-haired girl. "Alisa!" she called out with a smile.

"Xiaoyu? Is that you?" then the innocent-looking android looked at her with a huge smile on her face. "It's nice to see you again!"

Jin turned to Lars, "Lars, I need to-."

"Don't talk anymore, Jin." he paused and looked at Xiaoyu. "We need to bring her to a safe place."

"Do you know a place?" Jin asked.

"Why …at the Mishima Zaibatsu of course!" as he rose his voice. Jin's eyes widen.

"Lars, you know I don't want her to be-." once again, Lars interrupted him from talking.

"Jin, listen to me. Xiaoyu is going to be staying at the Mishima Zaibatsu with you. She will be safe there, along with our security and soldiers. If anything happens to her, we will know that eventually. But Jin, if we kept her from a place far away from here and us, it will be hard for us to guard her." then he made a long pause, looking at Jin. "We SHOULD keep her with us, Jin."

Jin looked away and thought deeply. He repeated the words in his mind. Then he took a glare at Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu was looking back at him. Her eyes were finding for an answer. Jin wanted to protect her …so much, but the Devil gene he inherited might trigger and hurt her. But he also wants to see her safe. He turned around and looked at Lars, with the final decision which was very hard for him. "Help us get back to the Mishima Zaibatsu." then he turned around to Xiaoyu. "Xiao, this would be a bumpy ride. I need you to hold me tighter this time."

Xiaoyu's face reddened and Alisa noticed this. Alisa titled her head and asked herself what was that sudden reaction Xiaoyu just made.

"Jin, where are you taking me?" she asked.

"I'm taking you with me." he said flatly, starting his engine and gripping the handle.

Lars jumped to his own motorcycle. "Alisa, can you watch our backs while we head to Mishima Zaibatsu? I need you to eliminate them."

Alisa, without hesitation, obeyed Lars and flew up high.

Lars turned to Jin. "We need to go fast." then the both of them set off to the HQ.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So sorry if I havent updated that fast. We had midterm, and I have to study hard T-T. Well anyway, I'm now making chapter 5 for this. This chapter may be a little cliche to others, but I'm just building up the pairing here XD. Hope you enjoy this, and please review. I'm viewing each of your reviews at my phone, almost like everyday XD. here goes:  
**

Chapter 4: Worried; Sudden appearance

"_Ohh my head hurts…" as Xiaoyu opened her eyes and massaged her head. Suddenly, she felt she was being carried. Then to her surprise, it was Jin giving her a piggyback ride. "JIN?!"_

"_Oh, finally you're awake!" said Jin. "You got winded out when a soccer ball hit your head." said Jin with a chuckle. They were walking towards home. Xiaoyu then realized they were being looked by other people._

"_Uh, Jin. Do you mind putting me down now?" she asked, gripping his uniform on his shoulders. Jin turned his head halfway to Xiaoyu._

"_Do you feel better now?" he asked._

_Xiaoyu didn't really want to miss the chance of being carried by Jin. Unfortunately, it wasn't the kind of carry she expected. She hesitated and pretended that she is sick. "I ..I could still feel my head aching." she said with a lie._

_Jin chuckled first. "Oh, ok Xiao. But you know what?"_

"_What?"_

"_It felt like I'm one of those kiddy rides at the park. Don't you think?"_

_Xiaoyu laughed hysterically at Jin. After that, she spread her arms to Jin's neck, preventing herself from falling down. "Should I make a coin slot for that, Jin?"_

_They both laughed at the joke. Jin forgot how heavy Xiaoyu was (despite of her size!), and yet, he still carried her. He knew she was lying, but he kept it like that. "2 coins for that, Xiao. Hahaha!" then they continued to stroll off._

Xiaoyu woke up from her sleep, and found herself sleeping on a couch. "Where …Where the heck I am?" as she sat up and examined the room carefully. The floors were carpeted, the sound of air conditioner occupying the silent room. She looked at the glass wall, and the sun was shining brightly at her. She is still wearing the clothes from last night.

"Wait a minute. Was that just a dream?" as she remembered what had happened to her last night. She was attacked by Anna's soldiers, then got rescued by Jin, Lars and Alisa. Wait- Jin! She stiffened and looked around hoping that Jin was around. But somebody else was there with her.

"Why, you're already awake, Ling Xiaoyu." greeted the girl who was sitting on a chair not so far away from her. She was wearing a knee-high boots, short shorts with a belt, black fingerless gloves, her top was like that of Japanese yokatas, having a big silk lace which was wrapped around her waist. "Had a nice dream?"

"Who …who are you? Where am I?" Xiaoyu asked. The girl crossed her legs and glanced at her.

"Oh sorry, I didn't introduce myself yet. I'm Yua Mitsuki, and you're at the Mishima Zaibatsu." she said calmly. Xiaoyu widen her eyes, she realized the things that had happened last night were …true!

"Mishima Zaibatsu!?" she asked either Yua and herself. She remembered Jin told her last night.

_I'm taking you with me._

Xiaoyu's face reddened. Yua continued to introduce herself.

"I'm one of Jin Kazama's allies. I help him in shipping weapons and also war, and to rescue you too." she told her. Xiaoyu came back to her senses. His ally? This girl?

"Do you mind but, how old are you?" she asked nervously. Yua chuckled a bit and winked at her.

"I'm 20, only a year older than you."

"Wow" she thought. She got to admit, this girl is more capable and experienced than Jin.

"Other than that, Jin asked me if I could look out for you. You are in good hands, since Jin was so worried about you." she chuckled, spilling something very personal. Xiaoyu's face reddened more. Yua saw this, and laughed.

"W-Worried? Really?" she asked Yua.

"If you only knew …" she replied. Their conversation was interrupted when Will and Chris entered the room. "Didn't I tell you to knock?" she said annoyingly. Chris scratched his head.

"Sorry Yua, Nina said not to disturb Xiaoyu while-." then he turned to Xiaoyu.

"You!" interrupted Xiaoyu, not finishing his sentence. "You're that freak at the KTV bar and cafeteria!" she blurted out, making Yua, Chris, and Will widen their eyes in the process. Will laughed so hard that he almost tumbled down at the floor.

"Hey! I'm not a freak!" Chris defended.

"Then why are you following me? First the cafeteria, the KTV bar, then here at the Mishima Zaibatsu!?" she said shockingly, almost raising her voice. Nina, upon hearing the commotion, suddenly appeared before them.

Nina began to speak. "Chris was sent to spy on you, since you were in danger. It's Jin Kazama's order to keep you on guard. Now do you understand?"

"And sorry if I have to act like a freak in front of yah, I have to do that to keep my identity classified." Chris explained. Xiaoyu just tilted her head, looking at them. She began to stand up.

"But I still don't understand everything; Why am I being attacked? Why do you need to keep me out from danger? What do they want from me?" as Xiaoyu faced them. Her eyes were looking for an answer. Everybody else in that room were silent. Nina approached Xiaoyu, gesturing a hand to invite her.

"Come, I'll show you." then Xiaoyu followed through.

Nina then took Xiaoyu to a lobby, where they sat alone together, with Yua, Will and Chris following them. Nina gave her a photo, a pendant which was carved in angles and very precious. Xiaoyu noticed it and looked at her necklace. It was still there. "Wait, that pendant in the picture is my necklace." she said confusingly. "Nina, tell me what's going on?"

Before Nina could speak, Jin appeared behind Xiaoyu. "The G-Corp and Elite Combat Force is after you." Xiaoyu glanced at Jin from behind. His eyes were cold again, but worry and caring could still be traced on his face. Yua noticed this. He explained to her the power of the pendant, that the pendant could be used as a weapon, to him, to Yua, and to the whole world. "That's why I sent Chris and we placed a tracker at your bag to keep you on our radar. Good thing I found you …" there was a long pause, as he breathe deeply " …before Anna could get you."

"But Jin I still don't understand! Why me?" she asked, frustratingly.

"Because you were the one who bought it, right?" Will said.

"I know, but-." she paused for a second, and faced Jin. "Why are they taking me with them? They could just at least break into my apartment and steal it, or drag it from my neck or something!"

_Because they want you to use against me_, Jin thought, but he couldn't spit the words. He thought that he could just drag Xiaoyu into GREATER danger, but wait- she already is! The only thing that he could do for Xiaoyu, since he couldn't get Xiaoyu out of trouble, is to protect her.

Nina suddenly noticed Jin's silence; it's her job now to save him from the questions that Jin couldn't answer yet. "Jin, Lars is here."

Lars entered the room along with Alisa. He glanced at Xiaoyu. "Hi there Xiaoyu, you feeling alright now?"

Lars was such a thoughtful person, too far from being a Mishima. Even for a fierce and strong soldier, he still kept his good personality, one that Jin hadn't much kept from him. He raged war after all, making him the people's public enemy number 1.

"Oh I'm fine thank you." she replied.

"Alisa was so worried about you the whole time."

"Really?" then she turned to Alisa. Alisa came to her and hugged he tightly.

"I missed you so much Xiaoyu!" as she faced her, smiling towards her. Xiaoyu smiled back at her. "I missed you too Alisa!"

Chris came up to Lars and whispered to his ear. "So, that's you're android girlfriend?" as he slightly laughed at him. Lars elbowed his stomach jokingly, telling him to shut up.

"So, now that we have Xiaoyu and the necklace here with us, we could destroy it now and end this problem, but-." Yua paused for a moment, gripping her hand to her chin.

"What is it Yua?" asked Lars.

"That gem, if we destroy it, it may trigger a bigger trouble." she said narrowing her eyes, looking at the floor. "I think ..we still need to study its capabilities first, before we do a move, don't you think Will?" as she turned to him. Will's eyes widen, also thinking how they are gonna do that.

They have research facility lab, scientists, and advance technology. But since this gem could destroy a big pack, it's going to be hard for them. They were thinking maybe during the investigation, they could trigger the 'power' of the gem and be eliminated rapidly. They need to find a way to destroy it first.

"I'll help in investigating. We'll do everything we can." as Will turned to Jin and to others. "But I have to tell you, it might take longer. I'm not promising a quick solution."

"Do anything you can." commanded Jin. "Just make everything-." his statement was interrupted when his soldier came from behind, whispering something from him. After that, his eyes narrowed and looked at the soldier. "You got to be kidding me."

"What is it?" asked Yua.

Nina and Lars were on their telecommunicators which was stuck on their ear. They hear screaming, tumbles, and 'Get off us!' shout.

"How did they get in here?" asked Lars in disbelief. Xiaoyu, Alisa and the 3 CEOs were confused.

"What's going on Jin? Are we in danger?" Xiaoyu asked Jin. Jin looked at her.

"Even worse." as he dismissed his soldier. "Hwoarang and your friends are here."

"Hwoarang?!" exclaimed Xiaoyu. She immediately ran towards Jin. "Jin, let me do the talking. I want to explain to them what had happened here! I think they've been so worried about me!"

"Xiao …" once again, he called her by her nickname. " ..we can't tell them the whole story, specially about the pendant and you being attacked by the ECF and my father." then he turned his back. "We can't let more people get involved in this."

The two began to argue.

Yua sensed something will happen. She called her 2 comrades, Lars and Nina to get out of the room. Lars called Alisa out, by which the two didn't notice, they were being left out at the room. Yua closed the door with distinct voices from inside the room. Xiaoyu was raising her voice, and Jin's deep calm voice could be heard. "I think we don't have to interfere with their problem." she faced them. "We'll let them deal with this." then stayed beside the doorway, listening to everything.

"Isn't this eavesdropping?" asked Alisa quietly.

"Shhh!" silenced Nina.

Back at the room.

"Jin, they're my friends!"

"They don't need to know much."

"But Jin I trust them!"

"Well I don't."

"Why!?" she said, narrowing her eyes at Jin. Jin, however, couldn't make a reply. Instead, he turned around at the door.

"I'm sending them out right away." Jin was gripping the knob of the door, when suddenly, he felt something had hit his head hard ….very hard. It was a lamp shade. He turned around, massaging his head and turned to Xiaoyu. "What the heck!?" but he stopped when he saw Xiaoyu, whose head was bent down, her hands gripped at each side.

"How could you say those things to me Jin?" as her voice began to shake. "You're just going to do that? To my friends, who have been there, for the best and the worse that had happened to me? You're going to send them away because they cared about me?" then she lift up her head. It shows her angry eyes, those eyes with tears reaching her cheeks. "Does it hurt Jin?"

Jin, still looking at her, with wide eyes, his breath steady, and his body so stiff; he couldn't make a reply at Xiaoyu.

"I'm sure of it because you reacted to it." she said. "But nothing hurts even more when your friend left you without any trace and clue, searching for you and an answer! Now you're telling me you don't trust them!? You don't have the right to tell me to choose for me WHICH friends I'm going to be with!"

Jin was still stiff, feeling his spine had gotten cold or chilled, his knees not moving, even though he wanted to. Xiaoyu wiped off her tears, then began to walk towards the door.

"I'm leaving. Thanks for saving me." then she took her pendant and pulled it out from her neck. She gave the necklace to Jin's hands. "Bye Jin."

As Xiaoyu was going to open the door behind Jin, Jin suddenly made a big push, closing the door. Xiaoyu blinked for a second then looked at Jin. His hand was still at the door, his head was bent down, and his breath were warm and deep. Xiaoyu was close enough to Jin, feeling every single breath of Jin above her head.

As for the people outside; Yua, Chris, Will, Nina, Lars, and Alisa jumped from their places when they heard the loud door closed. Nina looked at Yua, then Yua looked at the door. "I think …we better get out here. Mission Eavesdropping declined." Nina only scoffed a breath and followed through.

"Jin?" she asked him. Jin was silent, still breathing heavily. Then his chestnut eyes, looked at her.

"Please Xiao …don't leave." he said. His eyes averted directly at Xiaoyu. "Please …"

Xiaoyu looked away, preventing to see Jin's face. "Jin, open the door."

"No." he said flatly. "You're in danger!"

"Of what?! Kazuya and the others?! I can handle them MYSELF!" she shouted at his face. She began to open the door once more, but was pushed again by Jin …even harder this time.

Jin then pinned Xiaoyu on a wall, holding each end of his shoulders, preventing her from moving.

"Jin! Let me go!" protested Xiaoyu.

"Xiao you need to! Or else …I'll-." his words stopped over there, gritting his teeth, and breathing heavily. Xiaoyu suddenly stopped moving, noticing Jin's sudden silence.

"Jin?" she asked him worryingly. Her eyes waiting for an answer.

"Xiao …you need to understand." as he leaned his head on a wall, closing to Xiaoyu, which in the process, made Xiaoyu blush. His breaths were heavier this time. "I …I can't …" he said.

Then from his grips on her shoulders, he slid his hands to Xiaoyu's back and hugged her closer to him. It was so tight that Xiaoyu was unable to move. Jin leaned his head on Xiaoyu's shoulder, then he began to whisper to her ear.

"I can't afford to lose another loved one, Xiao." then he hugged her tighter. " …not anymore!"

Xiaoyu was silent, but her body temperature began to rise, her eyes widen and her face blushing super red. She heard a big sigh from Jin, snuggling himself on her shoulder and head. Suddenly, Xiaoyu lifted her head up, facing Jin directly. They could feel their heads moving closer to each other. Jin stared at Xiaoyu's eyes, the eyes that he had loved all the time, then glanced at her lips. They were pink and puff. His heart was beating fast. Xiaoyu was focused on his solemn chestnut eyes, staring down at her.

Their heads moved even closer, close enough for them to feel each other's breath. They were aiming for a kiss…

…when suddenly ….

A loud voice was being heard outside the room. "Hey, get out of my way!" then tumbles and crashing banged each wall. Xiaoyu and Jin woke up from each other's fantasy. Realizing what they were doing, they suddenly pulled away from each other, looking at another direction. Their faces were merely red, their temperatures rising and heartbeats pacing even faster.

Jin, slid his finger on his fringes while groaning, missing the chance to kiss Xiaoyu finally. He really wanted to do that, but he didn't had the chance. "Who the hell was that anyway?"

"I …uhh …" Xiaoyu was still red. " …I think ..we better …uhm check it out?" she said looking at Jin. She couldn't believe she almost kissed Jin at that time.

The two opened the door, and then they saw the soldiers were down, moaning in pain and doing their best to lift themselves up. Jin saw this and began to approach one soldier. "What happened here?"

"S-Sir …b-behind …y-you.." pointed the soldier behind him. Jin looked behind him, and a kick was sent to his face. Jin flew back while Xiaoyu gasps seeing Jin got hurt.

"Jin!" she called out. She looked at the attacker, and to her surprise …

"That's what you get when you make trouble Kazama!" blurted the young red haired boy.

"Hwoarang?!" she exclaimed, also seeing Lili and Asuka with him. "What on earth are you doing here!?"

Nina interrupted their talk. "ENOUGH!" then she looked at Jin. Jin stood up, clenching his fists to Hwoarang. Hwoarang on the other hand, gritted his teeth and knuckle-crackle his fists.

"Who let you-."

"We forced ourselves in! We beat up everyone who gets on our way …" Then Hwoarang ran towards Jin. "You're next!"

But before he could reach Jin, Yua suddenly appeared before him, making a high kick, aiming to his chin. Hwoarang, laid down on the floor, began to twist and turn while moaning in pain. He looked up at the girl, he couldn't believe it, he has just been defeated!

"Before everything else is destroyed .." Yua told them. "Let us explain to you what REALLY is going on." then he glanced at Jin. "Jin, they have the right to interfere. They have known enough, seen enough, and heard enough about everything …maybe it's time they hear more."

"But-." Jin protested. Lars interrupted him.

"No more hiding." then from Jin, he glanced up to Asuka, Lili, and Hwoarang. "Just promise you will work with us and keep this a secret."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The beginning of trust; a meantime truce; Xiaoyu and Miharu

With her stiletto shoes, Anna stormed out the G-Corp furiously. She walked very fast, ignoring the soldiers saluting to her. She immediately made her way to the elevator and to the meeting rooms. While in the motion of the elevator, her face was full of disgust. She was annoyed by how Lars and that android girl, Alisa, interrupted her collateral damage.

She entered the office where Kazuya and Gen. Max were happily chatting and playing chess, talking about their achievements of getting rid of their enemies. Kazuya turned his eyes to the approaching Anna.

"You seemed disgusted." Kazuya told Anna. "Report?" as Kazuya moved his rook.

"I have successfully followed them, and confirmed Jin is really keeping a track at Ling Xiaoyu." she snorted out as she made herself to the window. "While we were chasing them, your brother and his robotic comrade came and destroyed everything."

"Well, that's good right?" Gen. Max asked Anna and Kazuya, as he took the rook and replaced it with a knight. "At least we know what their moves are. Besides, that's our goal is just to confirm if the Phoenix Intelligence Corporation and Mishima Zaibatsu knew about this."

Anna, hearing this, just clenched her fists, and turned around to the door. "I'm going to make my beauty sleep now." then she left the two men.

Kazuya just chuckled as he rests his chin on his hand. "Anna just loves making kill offs."

"I remember Aries being like that before." then they both laughed.

…..

"_Yua! Yua! Yua-san!" called Yuuma, as he sees Yua playing shougi at their backyard._

"_Onee-chan, don't disturb me, I'm playing shougi here." blurted the 10-year-old Yua. "Your disturbing my concentration!"_

"_Yua, Yuuji said you beat him up again." said Yuuma as he sat up in front of Yua. "Poor Yuuji."_

_As Yua and Yuuma were talking, Yuuji, Yua's second eldest brother, came and tackled Yua. "Now I'll have my revenge!" as he started out laughing._

"_Ahhh! Yuuji! Get off me!"_

_Yuuma was just laughing his hearts out when he saw his sister and brother mockingly fighting each other. Yuuji and Yua saw this and glared at Yuuma. Yuuma felt his laugh fading away. Suddenly, the 2 of them started running, catching their eldest brother to the fullest. "Get back here Yuuma!"_

Yua stiffened from her sleep at her chair. She found herself inside her office, where Will was standing there, staring at her. "You're awake now, Yua." as he tried to draw a smile. "Having a bad dream?"

Yua stretched her arms in front and stood up. Will followed her at the wall glass window. "Nah, just a …memory, an old one."

"Your brothers?" asked Will.

"Yeah." as she bent down her head and closed her eyes. The memory was still there. It served her as her inspiration to keep on going. "If only it hadn't happen, I wouldn't be here, raging war and thinking about my revenge, holding weapons and thinking deeply about the man that destroyed our lives. Instead, I should be at our home, playing shougi with my brothers, training and finish high school. But-." her words were stopped when Will intentionally hugged her behind. Yua was stiff, but she then snuggled herself to Will.

"If that hadn't happen at all, will I still have the chance to meet you in this world?" he whispered to her ear. Yua's heart began to pound faster. Will could hear it and hugged her even tighter. He made a chuckle and said "I think I could still thank that it really happened."

As they were doing that, little they know, Chris was behind them too, snickering at scene he is watching just now. "You know if you want to do that, go find yourself a room."

"Chris?!" the two of them blurted out, as they moved away from each other. Yua sighed deeply while Will cleared his throat. Chris was laughing his hearts out then stopped, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Oh men, if only you could see the look on your faces!" then he took a deep breath. "Well, anyway. Nina called and she wants us to go to the Mishima Zaibatsu today. Jin wants to hold a meeting." then he changed the look on his face. "Unless, if you two wanna-."

Before he could finish his sentence, Yua ran towards Chris and started chasing him. "You shut it Chris!". Will was left in the room, chuckling to himself. "Man, that was unexpected."

…..

"Hey Kazama!" as Hwoarang kept on following Jin everywhere he went. Jin was so annoyed. He knew Hwoarang would just ask him questions about their situation, which was explained to them hours after they blurted out to the Zaibatsu. "I'm talking to you!"

"Hwoarang, we already told you the situation right?" he stopped as he looked and faced Hwoarang. "Unless, if you are really that slow to understand."

"Why you!" before Hwoarang and Jin could fight, Lili grabbed Hwoarang's ears and Xiaoyu on Jin's. They both reacted to it.

"Ow! Lili! Hey!" said Hwoarang.

"Ah-Ah-Ah Ow! I think my ear is tearing off." as Jin awkwardly protested.

Xiaoyu spoke first. "You two fight like school children! When are you going to grow up huh?!"

The two boys didn't answer.

Lili shook her head in despair. "You know what? I think it's time for a truce."

Grudgingly, the two boys looked at Lili. "What?!"

Xiaoyu and Lili looked at them furiously. Jin and Hwoarang didn't speak anymore. The soldiers, Nina, Asuka, Lars and the just-came-in-time Yua, Will and Chris watched them. The two sighed in dismay, and looked at each other. Their eyes were crossed. _Are we really going to do it this time?_ they thought. Their ears were still locked at the girls' hands. What are they going to do?

Jin outstretched his hand to Hwoarang. Hwoarang hesitated first, but to be able to save his poor ear and humiliation, he gripped his hands to Jin then shook hands.

"Now it's a truce, for now." added Jin. The two girls let go of their ears and watched them amusingly.

"We did a great job, Xiaoyu." as Lili made a high-five at Xiaoyu. "You bet we did!" added Xiaoyu.

While gripping each other's hands, Jin and Hwoarang tightened their grip, almost trying to hurt each other. They seemed to have disagreed to the truce, but they can't show everyone they are STILL fighting.

Chris came to interrupt the scene. "OK, now that we have seen an UNEXPECTED truce from these two, I think it's time we go back to our work, shall we?" then the soldiers started making their pace and moved away. Chris turned to the two, "When are you going to let go of each other's hands huh?"

Jin and Hwoarang saw Chris' disgusted face, then they started to let go of their hands. Jin scoffed and moved away from the scene. Jin walked towards the meeting room, then he saw Xiaoyu following him. He turned to her.

"Xiao, I think you just made me do something out of my league." he whispered to her.

Xiaoyu snickered at Jin, looking at his eyes. "You're welcome!"

They all went to the meeting room. Jin dismissed his soldiers ordering them to leave them. Nina closed the door. She made sure that the meeting will not be heard by anyone, but themselves only.

"So." started Asuka. "Can anyone explain to me what's the meeting all about?" as she turned to her cousin. Jin didn't answer her, instead he signaled Nina to turn off the lights, and a presentation before the as shown off the screen.

A picture, Xiaoyu's pendant, was shown. Nina began to speak. "This pendant is said to be the most powerful of all the gems. It was secretly used during World War II, but it because of its rarity, the gem became extinct and only one had been left." Nina continued. "It was kept at a secured chest here in Japan, buried and forgotten. But an archeologist discovered it. He studied it and knew about the gems capabilities. When he died, the gem was sold in an antique store, and then bought." the presentation was finished.

Nina approached Jin, and Jin handed to her the gem that Xiaoyu gave to him. Nina, gave it to Will. "You're the expert in this field. Can you do it?"

"Well." Will shrugged, taking the necklace. "My father said to destroy it, then I'll do it."

"Wait, your father?" asked Lili. "Don't tell me-."

Will only scratched his neck and chuckled. "Yeah …I'm the President's long lost son."

"What?!" Xiaoyu, Lili, Asuka, and Hwoarang said shockingly. They couldn't believe it.

Will was an orphan, adopted by 2 happy couples at Nevada. He was found in front of the door. Will lived in a secured community. His adoptive father made sure of the possible future Will could have, until his parents died while their house was on fire. Will, from that day, lived in the street, forced to join a gang to be able to live. While in a gang fight, Will met Chris. The police caught them both, but was freed when Gen. Max's right hand discovered them and joined ECF. Will met his father while on a mission to protect the President from a planned assassination.

"So, that's how it went huh?" said Hwoarang as he crossed his arms and lifted his feet up the table. "It must be cool to have a dad like that." Will chuckled. "Yeah, you're right."

"Well, now that we know what to do with the gem, let's proceed to these kids." said Lars, looking at them. The three glared at Lars after calling them 'kids'.

"Like why the hell you call us kids huh?!" protested Asuka, clenching her fists to Lars. "I could take you down at the tournament you know."

"Whoa, easy there." said Lars, while his two hands were faced to Asuka.

The meeting went for a long time, explaining everything what they must do, learning their opponent, and the possible obstacles they could face. The hardest part were protecting Xiaoyu and guarding the pendant. Jin knows Kazuya would use her against him; make him give up himself to the Devil Gene and kill him, plus, no wonder what will Kazuya try to do to her, maybe hurt her ….or worse.

"So, what's the plan?" as Chris turned to everyone. "I hope everything's clear to you, we have serious problem here. It's gonna be hard."

"Hard? PSH! Like whom are you kidding? Me?" blurted Hwoarang. "We are better than you guys, we could handle anything." then he chuckled. Lili, again, pulled his ears.

"Hwoarang, you're too confident for yourself. No wonder you always get beaten up!" as Lili released Hwoarang's ears, leaving a red mark on it.

"Well, now that's everyone ok with this, it's time we make a move, right?" asked Yua.

Everyone agreed, but Jin was silent. He doesn't know what would become of the others when this goes on. _But there's no harm in trying right? You kidding me? There is_! Jin just rests his head on his bare hands. _We could at least give it a shot._

While walking out of the meeting room, Asuka was thinking deeply, almost like she wasn't on her own world. She knew the risks, but they can't leave Xiaoyu hanging on a pole. Lili, who was walking with her, bumped her, which made Asuka wake and groan at her. "HEY! Like what's your problem!?"

"Oh nothing, I just pretended I accidentally bumped into you by hitting you hard." then she made a mischievous smile to Asuka, making her really annoyed. "You look like the world has dumped you literally, got problems?" asked Lili.

Asuka widen her eyes, and moved her head as they were walking. "Do you really think we could help them with this problem?" asked Asuka. "Aren't we gonna be, like, big problem for them?"

Lili was astonished, her cyan eyes were shown widely. She shrugged and put her hands behind her, swaying her body cheerfully. "Xiaoyu trusts us, we should do our best."

Asuka glared at Lili once more, unbelievably thinking Lili could sometimes be a friend and make advices to someone, someone like her rival. "Yeah, I guess you're right." she said smiling.

Hwoarang was walking beside Xiaoyu, asking her how she was, was she treated good at the Zaibatsu and such. Xiaoyu has been like a sister to him, but it doesn't look like that for Jin. His eyes were narrowed, a sign of jealousy. Yua chuckled beside him, making Jin glance at her. "What are you chuckling about?"

"Nothing, it's just that this is my first time to see you like this." then she stormed away from him, preventing to hear his protest.

According to Yua, for Xiaoyu's safety, Xiaoyu will stay at the Mishima Zaibatsu guest rooms. Nina managed to make Xiaoyu 'excused' at her school, to prevent assumptions about their situation. Xiaoyu begged Jin to talk to Miharu. Jin hesitated at first, but have agreed in the end; in condition she'll bring Lars and Alisa with her. So she went to Miharu's house and explained everything to her. Jin could trust Miharu by keeping their secret.

Xiaoyu and Miharu meet at a playground late that afternoon.

"Xiao?! Are you sure?" Miharu exclaimed to her. "How did this happened?"

"I'm not sure too Miharu …" as Xiaoyu leaned her head at the bench and stared at the crimson sky. "Jin said I'll be staying at the Mishima Zaibatsu for my safety. He wants me to keep me there until the situation's been fixed."

"But Xiao …" Miharu's eyes were almost in tears, staring at her bestfriend. "I'm worried about you."

Xiaoyu could see Miharu's deep worry for her. Since highschool, Miharu was there everytime for her, but now, Xiaoyu prohibited her from joining her burden. She wanted to protect her. Xiaoyu hugged Miharu tightly. "I know you are, I'm sorry if I came to this kind of situation. I promise I'll be careful …" then she pulled away from her, facing her. "But I'm sure Jin will protect me no matter what. I trust him. You trust him too right?" she said smiling at her bestfriend.

Miharu nodded clearly. Xiaoyu wiped off her bestfriend's tears coming down to her cheeks. "Now, to wipe those tears off."

"I'm more worried if you could handle everything without me." then they started bursting into laughing. "Tell Jin, if something happens to you, I'll hunt him and kick him!"

Xiaoyu chuckled a bit and hugged her again. "I'll tell him."

Xiaoyu left her bestfriend there, sitting on the bench. Miharu watched her as she made her way inside the car. Lars bowed to Miharu respectfully, then they set off.

Xiaoyu was looking at the window, her thoughts about what's going to happen to her, how this could actually change her life, and why was she in this situation? It wasn't her fault if she had bought that gem by accident. She was thinking very deeply, when suddenly, she remembered something.

Deep breaths, chestnut eyes, calm voice, warm hug, a deep sigh, and saying "I can't afford to lose another loved one Xiao."

_Loved one? What?_ she thought, then shook her head furiously. "No way, why?" she asked herself. Lars, who was driving, heard Xiaoyu and viewed her from his rear view mirror. Alisa looked at Xiaoyu from behind.

"Xiaoyu, anything wrong?" he asked. Xiaoyu stopped and looked at Lars. She realized Lars has seen her doing WEIRD things to herself.

"Oh uh, nothing Lars, really." she said with a lie. Their car stopped at the red light. Lars turned to Xiaoyu.

"Xiaoyu, is there anything going on between you and my nephew?" he said with a smirk. He knows something, because they stayed at the doorway while they were fighting. Xiaoyu was surprised by this and her face began to blush. Alisa was astonished by this that he pulled Lars' sleeve for his attention.

"Do you people really know how to change colors? Xiaoyu just turned red! Is it really possible you can do that too?" asked Alisa excitingly, smiling. Lars began to laugh really hard and turned to Alisa to answer her.

"Yes Alisa, it is, especially when that someone is-."

"LARS!" shouted Xiaoyu.

"Ok, ok! I just need to answer Alisa something ok?" then he turned to his wheel and drove off at the green light.

Back at the Zaibatsu, soldiers were lined up at each corridor, saluting at Lars very now and then. Lars took her to the guest room that Nina had provided for her.

"This is going to be your room for the mean time …unless if you want to stay here forever." he said with a chuckle.

"Oh please, Lars. If I decided this to be my home, then I should start learning how to handle a gun and rifles." she snorted out, making Lars laugh.

"I'm just kidding! You're temper suddenly rises while we were on a trip!" as Lars smiled towards her mockingly.

"If you only knew …"

"Why? What happened back there anyway?" Lars began to ask again. Xiaoyu was only silent, remembering how she almost kissed Jin that time. Lars noticed her silence, _IS that really that personal?_ he thought. He sighed and turned to Alisa. "I'll leave you with Alisa to keep you accompany for awhile. I'm going to the research ward to see what my soldiers are up to now."

"Ok, thanks Lars." said Xiaoyu, as Lars turn and walk out. "Alisa?"

"Yes Xiaoyu?" she said sweetly, with her eyes widen up at Xiaoyu.

"What do you say if we invite Lili and Asuka here with us?" she said smiling. Alisa jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

"I would love that!" then they entered the room while chatting together. Xiaoyu took her phone and called Asuka.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Akai Shakugan (red eyes); Confessions

-oOo-

"Anna, what do you think of chess?" Kazuya asked Anna, who was trying to file her nails. She glared her eyes at Kazuya who was playing chess by himself.

"I thought chess was about eating the enemy's comrades, until you defeat the king. When you do, you'll win and get what you want ." she said, still looking at her nails, blowing off the residue.

Kazuya chuckled at Anna's opinion. "In one way you're right Anna, but you're missing something."

Anna made a frowning face at him. "You know I'm not fond of playing classic games Kazuya."

"Chess could be applied to real life. In here, you'll first eat the pawns, then get the strongest, until you face the king. The more you get the strongest, the more chance you'll win. It comes in different tactics, but they only have one objective: to win."

"So …chess is about winning?" said Anna, waving her hands in the air, then she glared at Kazuya. "What a crap, so nonsense. What are you implying anyway?"

"It's nonsense anyway. If you win, you'll get what you want. What I'm implying that shoving away everything that gets in your way, is a good thing to do, until you have what you want." explained Kazuya, looking at Anna who had her body lying on the couch.

"Hm! Just like how I'll win over my sister." their talk was interrupted when a soldier knocked on their door. "Come in, lad." ordered Anna. The soldier bowed and saluted to them. "Report?"

"Everything is now set, Miss Anna. We are now waiting for your orders."

Upon hearing this, Anna stopped what she's doing and made a smile on her face. She stood up and faced the soldier. "Tell them to get ready." then she turned to Kazuya. "Shall I?"with a mocking smile on her face.

Kazuya rests his head on his chair. He made a hand signal then Anna and the soldier set off. He was looking at his chess pieces. He made a smile and moved a pawn. "Jin, what do you say if I take your queen?"

…..

_The room was dark, and only a lightbulb hanging above lit the whole room. Minimum of soldiers were there, along with Gen. Max, holding a torture between Gemini, Leo and Aries._

_Leo and Aries were on their chairs, chained, with deep wounds and bruises, and they could hardly breathe. They never knew if they are going to survive the torture, if it was really a torture. They felt it was more like a death penalty for them. But, in front of them, was Gemini. Her hands were hanged, chained. She could hardly breathe, her lungs barely lifting up. She was filled with deeps wounds and bruises all over her body, caused by the whip of Gen. Max. She was now blind from the shock._

_They got caught, as prisoners, attempting to destroy and make an alliance against ECF. Nothing could help them now, now that the PIC CEO was now dead, dead from Gen. Max's hands. Gemini's blood continued from her wounds, from her face, ripped clothes, legs, arms, and hope. Yes, hope. Yuuma's dead, they were caught on guard, and now they are facing death penalty, from whom they wrongly thought a father to them._

"_Gemini" said the general, as he walks around, holding his whip. "You started this. You deserve a deep punishment, more than this." then he looked at Aries and Leo. "Look at them Gemini."_

_Gemini, whose head was down, didn't look. She was so exhausted, her eyes were blind._

"_I said LOOK AT THEM!" as Gen. Max harshly took her hair and forcedly lifted her head up. "You made their suffering. Because of you ….you brought them to death."_

_Gemini didn't react. Her brain was dead, but she was breathing. Her eyes were blind, but she could hear him._

"_You're not going to talk? Fine." then the general began to whip her. She didn't moan, she didn't scream, she didn't move. She was numb, she couldn't feel anything._

"_STOP THIS!" screamed Leo, but the general kept on whipping._

"_You are now going to face your DEATH!"_

_Gemini flinched, her blind eyes widen, and her breath ….was back, but her heart was pounding rapidly._

_Suddenly, the room felt cold. Gen. Max stopped from whipping the helpless captain. Leo and Aries stopped moving, and looked at Gemini._

_There was a chuckle, an evil one. Everybody in the room looked at her, with their spine getting shrills. Her blood was being drawn at her lips. Suddenly she began to speak._

"_You really think you could put me down that easily?" she said calmly and mockingly with a chuckle, then she looked at him._

_General Maxwell was amazed, he blinked and his eyes widen upon hearing her say something like that …even from a torture. But what they were all looking at now, in front of them was not Gemini anymore, she was another person. Her eyes used to be dark chocolate, but Leo examined her carefully. Her eyes were red, red as blood. She was still smiling; blood was being drawn to her lips and chin, with her eyes narrowed at General Max._

"_Wrong. You are!" then her chains broke._

Will stiffened from his chair, and tumbled down the floor. He lifted himself up, but he accidentally banged his head under the table. "OW! Tsss …how unfortunate!" he said as he massages his head. He reached the table, with his hands and retrieved himself.

He was at the Mishima Zaibatsu laboratory. Jin had commanded him to study the gem to destroy it, but he fell asleep at his work. He slid his fingers to his fringes. "I fell asleep. Yua's gonna kill me."

Suddenly, his eyes widen. Yua. It was Yua in his dream. It was Yua with those red blood eyes. It was a memory from their past. He shook his head; his eyes closed tightly, with his fingers massaging his sinuses, and then sat down at his chair again. He looked up, remembering that memory.

"That's not gonna happen again …it mustn't." he whispered to himself

…

At the PIC research ward, Yua, Chris and Nina were talking at a soldier.

"They haven't made a move yet, Yua-sama. They seemed to be stable and nothing is going on yet." said the soldier. Chris was massaging his chin, and asked the soldier.

"Any news from Anna Williams?" asked Chris. The soldier shook his head. After getting enough information, Chris signaled his soldier to dismiss. Yua noticed the sudden change from Chris. He was serious and was thinking deeply. His thoughts were out there.

"Chris, what's on your mind?" asked Yua. Chris stopped walking and faced Nina and Yua. He began to speak.

"I think the information is fatal."

Nina crossed her arms. "What makes you think like that?"

Chris began to walk towards them, with his eyes narrowed down at the floor. "It's impossible for them to be numb and stable, now that we have the Dragon's eye and Xiaoyu." then he looked at Nina. "They are doing something secretly."

"I agree." it was Yua's turn to cross her arms. "Kazuya and Anna wouldn't just sit around and observe us. They are hiding something."

Nina sighed deeply, then rested her back on a wall. "I guess my sister is working things out. We should do something about it, before it's too late."

The two agreed to Nina. Yua went to a soldier.

"Any report from our security?"

"Nothing at all, Yua-sama. The radar hasn't detected anything yet." after that Yua dismissed him.

"Nina, make a call to Jin. Tell him to be careful." she said ordering Nina. "I'm beginning to sense something."

….

Xiaoyu was looking at her window. It's midnight but she's still awake, wide-awake. She wore a jogging pants and pink T-shirt. She couldn't sleep. Everything happened so fast.

She was studying for her finals, then she was going along with her peers, playing with Panda, and planning for her college. She doesn't even think about getting in any kind of trouble. She tried, yet she somehow failed.

Knock, knock.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She groaned as she stood up and walked to the door. Who would ever knock on her door at this time? She knows many soldiers were on their job, dealing and getting information against the G-Corp and ECF. Maybe Jin sent a soldier to send her a message, how terrific! Instead of facing her, he'll just send his soldier. But she didn't know, until she opened the door.

It was Jin.

Xiaoyu was dazzled, seeing Jin on her door. She was speechless, her eyes widen as she slowly looked at Jin's eyes. She felt her heart pound fast again, then her face began to redden. He was wearing white polo half-unbuttoned and black trousers.

Jin was only looking down at Xiaoyu, pretending not to notice Xiaoyu's red face. "I thought you were sleeping." he said, keeping a calm look on his face, although his heartbeat was racing.

Xiaoyu came back to her senses and fixed herself, pretending to be her normal self. "I-I was about to, until I heard you knock."

Jin raised his eyebrows at Xiaoyu, and then glared his eyes in another direction. "My apologies, I think I disturbed you." then he moved his feet and walked away. But before he could get any farther, Xiaoyu grabbed his hand. "Wait!"

Jin stopped walking, feeling Xiaoyu's little hand sliding through his. He slowly turned to her, looking at her eyes carefully.

"Thanks for saving me." she said. "And …also for …what I've said earlier." as she bent her head, looking at their hands tied together.

His heart was pounding even faster, but he remained his calm face. "Doesn't matter anymore, what's more important …is that you're safe." Jin slowly slid his hand away from Xiaoyu's, almost not wanting to let it go. He again walked away, but Xiaoyu stopped him.

"Jin, I need to …ask you question." she said. "How are you?"

Jin's eyes widen. He never thought Xiaoyu would be still thoughtful to him, after all what he had done to many people. He simply looked at another direction. He couldn't help, but smile. Xiaoyu has always been there for him, she never left him.

"I'm fine." he replied, then turned to Xiaoyu. "You?"

"A little …uh …I'm still weirded out at the things happening to me."

"You'll get used to it."

"That's what I was afraid of."

They both chuckled a bit at the humor Xiaoyu put up.

"Well, goodnight Xiao." then he looked at his watch, it was past 1 in the morning. " …and good morning."

"Good morning too." then she let Jin pass by. She watched Jin walk farther and farther. She knows Jin has a lot of things to do. She went inside her room, snuggled herself to her bed and slept.

As Jin was walking to the research ward, his phone rang. It was Nina.

….

RIIIING, RIIIING.

Xiaoyu groaned at her bed, twisting and turning herself on her bed. She reached for her phone which was tucked under her pillow. She opened her eyes to see who was the annoying person calling at 6 in the morning. She pressed the green button to answer the call.

"Hwoarang, I hope you have enough reason to call me this early." she said.

"Oh Xiaoyu, you talk like a zombie." joked Hwoarang on phone. "Thank me I put some effort to call you this early."

"Really?" she said with her soft voice. "You need a medal for that?"

"Oh whatever! By the way, I was asking how you are today."

"Well, everything's fine. Jin and I got to talk a little last night."

"I don't care, I'm more worried about you."

"Wow, thanks Hwoarang."

"Anytime, you know you're like a sister to me, since we were the youngest at the last tournament."

"Well yeah, unless if it had a possible outcome." then Xiaoyu laughed at her phone.

"Like somewhat your boyfriend would let me!"

"Jin isn't my boyfriend!"

"Uh-huh, well that's not what it looks to me."

"Psh, you're annoying." Xiaoyu snorted out, and then Hwoarang laughed hardly at his phone.

"My annoyance is only part of my charms! Anyway, Lili and Asuka say 'Hi' to you."

"Say hi for me too! Wait- where are you?"

"Uhhh, in my room?" said Hwoarang. "Kidding, I'm here infront of the Mishima Zaibatsu."

"WHAT!?" then Xiaoyu quickly stood up to her window. She looked down, and she saw a red-haired boy infront of the building. "Are you crazy?! Does Jin know you're here?"

"Nope, I'd rather not tell him, and even if he knows, he wouldn't let me in anyway." said Hwoarang as he looked up the high building. "Got to go now, I need to catch train, see you midget!"

"See you Hwoa- Hey! I'm not a mid-." but Hwoarang already put the phone down. She frowned at her phone, and turned a glance at her window. There, she saw Hwoarang jumped off his motorcycle, then set off.

"What a nice wake-up call from you Hwoarang." she told herself then made her way to the shower room and changed her clothes.

She went outside her room, walking around the corridors, meeting soldiers passing by and looked around. Behind her, a hug was given. "Xiaoyu!"

"Alisa?" she said as she turned around to see her android friend. "Nice seeing you here! What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, Lars had to talk about something to Jin Kazama."

"Really? Where are they?"

"At the meeting room, but Lars said I mustn't disturb them."

"Oh I see, so you got bored and decided to walk around here?"

"I was finding you, Xiaoyu!" smiled Alisa. "I just wanted to see you today!" then she gave Xiaoyu a big embrace. "I missed you so much."

Xiaoyu smiled to her friend. "I missed you too Alisa!"

She and Alisa walked together around the Zaibatsu, talking about their adventures they had this past times. Alisa was cheerfully telling her stories, by which Xiaoyu would listen carefully. Suddenly, a memory drifted on her mind again.

"_Roller coaster!? You know I have motion sickness, Xiao!"_

"_Oh come on Jin! It'll be fun!"_

"_What kind of adventure do you have anyway?"_

"_Extreme!"_

"_Oh men, fine. Just wait for me at the comfort room after this."_

"_Oh Jin, you're so pessimistic! You're going to be alright." ….._

"_Hey Xiao, look a spider on your head."_

"_Wah! Jin! You'll pay for this!"_

Xiaoyu missed those times with Jin. It was a good thing he was there with her and come with her everywhere she went. Jin wouldn't care where; at least they are both happy. She began to wonder, why would someone like Jin, rage war to other nations and be the one with such cold personality? She really wanted to know why, and she thought ….this situation of her would be an opportunity to clear things out.

….

"But we don't know the risks yet, Jin."

"I know, but I know my father, he's too stubborn and got nothing to lose."

"But the security is checked and nothing is fatal."

"We still need to be ready."

Lars sighed deeply and walked towards the glass wall. He got tired about arguing to his nephew about their plan. He can view the entire city from where they are now. "What are you afraid of?" Jin stiffened as Lars glared at him. "What are you really afraid of, Jin?"

"What a peculiar question, Lars." as Jin walked as far away from Lars. "I'm afraid of nothing."

"Liar." Lars snorted out. "You wouldn't be like this if you're not afraid." then he turned his body from the wall. "Afraid to lose her?"

Jin's eyes narrowed at Lars.

"I knew it." as Lars scratched his neck and made his way towards Jin. "What do you want me to do?"

Jin made a deep sigh as he walks towards his chair. He dropped his body to his chair and rests his head on his hand. He began to massage his forehead and tightly closed his eyes. "I …I don't know." he said in dismay. "I don't know what to do …"

Lars, seeing his nephew struggling from thinking of a plan, walks behind Jin's chair and placed his hand on his shoulders. Jin flinched when he felt Lars' heavy hand resting on his shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll help."

Jin turned his head up to Lars, who was smiling to his nephew. "Thanks, Lars."

They both went out the meeting room, and there they saw Alisa and Xiaoyu waiting for them, sitting on a chair. Alisa ran towards Lars. Jin and Xiaoyu were on their places, looking at each other's eyes. Jin knew Xiaoyu needs something from him, an answer. He turned to Lars. Lars looked back at him, signaling him to talk to her. Jin made a sigh.

"Well, we must be going. We need to visit PIC now." Jin nodded, then they left the two at the room.

Xiaoyu began to stand up and walked towards Jin. "Jin, we need to talk."

…

Yua and Chris had made their way to the Mishima Zaibatsu, and now they were watching the soldiers, moving on their pace. Yua requested that they should stay at the Zaibatsu, because for her, she felt shrills at about what's gonna happen next.

Chris disliked his mood earlier, being serious and all the things. For him, it's unlike him. He wanted to remain as naughty as he could be, because that's what he really is. "Soldiers looked like ants, don't they Yua?" he asked, still staring and observing the soldiers.

"I know."

"I hope I know what they are thinking. Say, mind if we-."

His words died on his mouth, as he saw something very peculiar about Yua.

She was gripping the metal bars tightly and her body was stiff. He glanced at her face, there she saw her eyebrows narrowed down, and her eyes …were red, as she stares blankly to nowhere.

Chris was numb and frozen. He had seen Yua like this before, he had …a long time ago. He and Will knew about this, about Yua whenever she comes to this level …when she had come to this state. She is angry.

Her heart was pounding rapidly, but her face was calm. Her eyebrows tightly meet each other, and her grip, were so tight enough to squeeze it with all her might, without even noticing it.

Chris began to remember the past Yua. She's becoming like the one she used to be when she had chains on her both hands. Remembering those, her eyes gleamed like flames. Chris' eyes widen, he has to stop her before she could reach her limit.

"Yua." He called, but uneffective. "YUA!" as he held both is his hands to Yua's arm, shaking her slightly.

She gasps and flinched, blinking twice and let go of the metal bar. The metal bar had a dent on it, reflecting Yua's tight grip.

"Yua? Yua, are you alright?" he asked, worryingly. He was worried to his friend; to whom he treated like a sister to him. "Yua, speak up!"

Yua made a step backwards and held her head. The red blood eyes were now replaced with soft, dark-chocolate eyes. After that, she fainted; fell on her knees as Chris held her on his shoulders. She tried her best to look up at Chris, who was holding her on his arms.

"Chris ….I ….I don't know if …how long I'm going to hold it." She said, as hardly as she could. " I've done it again, haven't I?"

Chris, still holding Yua in his arms, nodded at her. His eyes were blue, and it glowed at Yua despite of the lights of the computers at the facility. He made a smile to his friend.

"I think you're just tired. You need to rest."

Chris held Yua up. He helped her walk to her own feet. Chris knew the risks, whenever she turns to her 'state of mind' or 'withdrawal'. He had seen Will so worried as he stayed with her at the hospital bed, looking at her bruise and glancing at the moments when Yua had killed many soldiers …unintentionally, against her will. He doesn't want that to happen anymore. That secret remained a secret between him, Will …and Jin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: "Was it wrong?"; Realizations; The truth

**AN: Warning! Severe clichés, screaming, and fangirling might happen in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken.**

-oOo-

That morning, Lili and Asuka promised to meet each other at the café. Last time they went there, they were with Hwoarang, Xiaoyu, and Miharu, laughing their hearts out and joking around. But due to the situation they had, they began to miss those moments; laughing, hanging out together, fighting, and going altogether.

"You know what, Asuka?" as Lili puts down her mug. Asuka, whose mouth was filled with white cream, lifted her head up to face her.

"What?"

"I thought being rich and living in a mansion makes you different from other people. I thought I was happier than them. I wouldn't feel distraught at the situations coming forward. To me, everything is money. But –." she paused as she gripped her mug tightly. "…those were just thoughts of a selfish brat."

Asuka blinked at the words that just came out from Lili's mouth.

Lili was a stubborn girl when Asuka meet her at the King of Iron Fist Tournament. She thought Lili was stupid enough to chase her again and again to beat her up and prove herself to her. She thought Lili only shows her riches by clothes, limousine, and fancy gestures. But she had never seen this side of her.

She couldn't believe it. She knew Lili was a spoiled and annoying brat, which came from a rich family and travel to fight at streets around the world. But now, Lili is here, spilling something to Asuka that was out of her league. _Has she changed? Or was that just the effect of the espresso?_ she thought.

Asuka made a slight smile on her face. "Like what are you talking about exactly, huh Lili?" she said as she snaps her fingers in front of Lili. "This isn't you, you know?"

Lili was still blankly staring at her mug, with her own reflection in the coffee. "Hwoarang is now on his way to PIC then meet Lars to discuss such plans; Xiaoyu is staying at the Mishima Zaibatsu with Jin for her own protection; Miharu is getting worried for us, even though she hides it with her smile." then she lifted her head up to Asuka, with stern eyes, wanting Asuka to realize something. "Tell me, was it wrong if I decided to be friends with you? To join the tournament? To help my friend and father in need? Was it wrong?"

Asuka's eyes narrowed down in despair, feeling Lili's saddened words she just said to her. She began to ask those questions inside her head. "Lili, let me tell you something." as she looked outside the window o the café. "We didn't know this was going to happen, right? Nor even wished for it." then she paused to look at Lili. "However, it was never wrong for us to choose this side. I mean, come on! We are Tekken fighters! We should be ready for this, prepared for it! We couldn't let our friends down …specially Miharu and Xiaoyu."

Lili's widen, tears almost flooded her eyes. But she shook her head, making the tears to fade away from her eyes. She looked at Asuka, with a smile that was normal for her, to pretentiously annoy Asuka, for just a bit. "I never knew you're like this dramatic …thank you."

"Oh please! You know I'm not used being like that, especially when you're right here in front of me!" as she hits the table with her fist. Then her mood began to change. "Besides, I know how much you like Hwoarang. It's normal to be protective sometimes."

Hearing that, Lili looked at her with big eyes and frowning face tinted with red. "Like what's that suppose to mean?!"

"Oh admit it, you like Hwoarang. I can read that in your face." as she stares at her, placing her chin with her hand and drawing a like to her cheek. Lili stood up to protest, but accidentally hit herself hard with a chandelier hanging above them. "See? That proves it!" she exclaimed to the hurt Lili.

"Shut up!" she said furiously, massaging her head with both of her hands.

"Haha! You look dumb!"

"Like you're the one talking!"

Asuka started to laugh again, which was gradually followed by Lili. They both forgot their problems, and totally think of the possible outcome if they get through these things together with the others. As much as they wanted to end this, the more they strive to help their friend. Suddenly, Asuka's phone rang and received a call from Nina.

"Hello?"

…

"Wow Hwoarang. You came back fast." exclaimed Lars, as he welcomed him at the entrance of the Mishima Zaibastu car parking area. "Nice bike anyway."

"Thanks." Hwoarang replied as he turned off the engine and jumped off the motorcycle to face Lars. "You said you need me?"

"Well, actually, the ZAIBATSU needs you."

"Me? Oh please, don't tell me I'm going to help that freaking Kazama!"

"Nope, but Xiaoyu does."

Hwoarang flinched and frowned at Lars. He looked at another direction as he rests his back lazily on the bike. He agreed to Lars that he'd help FOR THE MEANTIME (but he hopes it's worth it) in planning military tactics, since he was a soldier, a part of an army back at Korea. He had agreed to help Xiaoyu, yes. But it will also mean that he'll help for damn sake Jin, right?

He sighed deeply at the thought.

"Ah, huruzai ne! (Yeah yeah, just shut up already!)" he said, tossing his hands up in the air. "You've hit my spot, happy now? Let's get to business, shall we?!"

Lars smiled, then nodded. "Does Xiaoyu knew about this?"

"Nope. I don't want her to know, and if ever I have to wear that shitty MZ soldier uniform to hide myself while on the job, I'll do it." after that, he sighed, then looked down to his feet. "I just don't want my friend know about it. She might get worried to me or something like that."

"Well …don't worry. I'll make sure that'll happen." said Lars in reply. Suddenly, Hwoarang's eyes widen in shock, twitching his upper lip, looking at Lars.

"About making me look like Jin's petty soldiers?" he exclaimed. Lars took a moment to let the question dig into his mind before bursting into laugh.

"Silly! What are you thinking?" said Lars, still laughing.

After such long chat, Lars gestured an inviting hand at Hwoarang to the elevator.

"Come on, Nina's waiting."

Grudgingly, Hwoarang took a step to the elevator followed by Lars.

…

Jin opened the door to his office and gestured the soldiers guarding the door to leave at once. He let Xiaoyu enter first as he quietly closed the big door behind him.

Xiaoyu, tilting her head up, looked around the big office. It was so big that she felt even smaller. As she walks around, Jin was following behind her; staring at her blankly, nervous about the questions Xiaoyu might ask to him. He breathed and exhaled deeply at the multiple possibilities that might happen. Then he began to speak.

"Watch out for the vase."

But Xiaoyu was till touring her eyes round the office, when she suddenly bumped into one of the vases. In reflex, she grabbed the vase to prevent it from falling, but it slipped to her hand multiple times. She frowned and grabbed it again and again, until she caught it. She sighed in relief, then placed the vase to its rightful place carefully.

Seeing such scene, Jin was trying to hold back his laugh, by digging his lips into his mouth and turned to another direction.

The girl, in front of him, was the only one that could make him laugh like that; after his mother died. Xiaoyu hasn't changed, he thought. She was still the girl back at the mansion whom he'll laugh at because of her clumsiness. But despite of that, he adored her. He liked it when she makes him laugh. After all, it's been a long time since that happened. But here she is again; filling his dark asylum with light of joy again.

"Phew! That was a close one!" as she stood up straight and faced Jin, who was still at the state where he tries to hold up his laugh. "Jin? You ok?"

Jin flinched. He tried his best to erase the smile on his face, so that Xiaoyu wouldn't see him; having an assumption that he IS laughing. He turned to face her.

"Yes, of course I am." he said as calmly as possible.

"You're office is so dark. Don't you have lights here?"

"The table lamp and my computer will do." replied Jin, as he walked forward to Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu frowned at Jin. He could clearly see it, even at the dark room.

"Well in that case, I hope your eyes' vision isn't that blurry." she said, as she followed him to the glass wall, viewing Tokyo's beautiful city, with all of its lights shining at night.

"So beautiful." she breathed out, filling the silence between them. "Remember the times we'll go high up Tokyo's plateaus with Panda?" she asked, hoping that somehow, Jin would remember something from their past.

"Yes, I do remember." as his voice became deep and calm again. Then he flinched, and turned his body facing Xiaoyu. "How's Panda?"

Xiaoyu glared at Jin surprisingly. She didn't expect that Jin would ask about Panda.

Back then, Jin has been close to Panda too, as how much he has been close to Xiaoyu. She began to remember the day when she woke up early in the morning; she saw Jin and Panda playing together at the mansion's garden.

"_You can't catch me Panda!" Jin blurted, as he laughed with his pajamas on, running around the garden like a kid. Xiaoyu looked dumbfounded somewhat laughing inside as she watched them carefully. "You want your snack? Catch me first!"_

"_Raaaaaaaaarrr!" screamed Panda. Tired of running around, Panda suddenly made an evasive jump, landing at Jin. Jin who was down, was pulling himself out, struggling to get out._

"_Oh alright Panda, you win." he said in defeat. Xiaoyu was laughing at her room balcony when he saw Jin and Panda together. Hearing her hard laugh, Jin looked up, and saw Xiaoyu._

"_X-Xiao?!" he exclaimed. "You've been watching us?!"_

"_Ahahahahaha! Of course I am! You were so noisy you woke me up!" then she stared at him. "Jeez Jin, you look like a loser!"_

"_Xiao! Help me get Panda off me!" Jin pleaded. But Xiaoyu just made a smile as she rests her chin with her hand, looking down at them._

"_Say the magic wooorrrd!" she said mockingly._

_Jin unintentionally made a puppy face to Xiaoyu, looking at her directly. "Pleeeassee?"_

_Seeing Jin like that, made her face flush to pink. Jin looks so handsome with that look, oh how I wish he stays like that! she thought. But, she couldn't make the poor boy being dug like that by the big animal. If only she could take a picture of that face and store it on her cellphone, she would keep it forever._

"_Panda, let the poor boy go!" she commanded, mimicking Heihachi. Jin stood up and took a moment to shove away the grass on his pants before she could glare to Xiaoyu._

"_Xiao, how dare you call me a poor boy?"_

"_Oh yeah, you're rich after all. Oh wait! Nope, your grandfather is!" she joked, sticking out her tongue._

"_Oh yeah?" then he started to run inside the mansion. "I'm coming for you!"_

_Hearing that, Xiaoyu began to run too, knowing that Jin would come after her to tickle her sides again; her worst kryptonite. She would hide at any places; closets, under the table, under her bed, and bathroom._

When the memory was gone, she smiled to reply to Jin. "She's fine. After the tournament, I sent her to China with grandpa Jinrei to rest." then she shyly smiled as she bent down her head. "She hesitated at first, but in the end, she agreed to go back. You know what? I think she misses me."

There was another silence. Both of them knew the awkwardness of it. Their thoughts wandering about what they should say to each other.

Am I going to ask him? Will he answer all of it? What if he tries to evade it? What if he refuses all of it? I want to talk to him about it, but how?

Will she ask and talk to me? What's on her mind now? Why do I feel like my hairs are rising on my skin? What should I tell her? Shall I tell her the truth now?

Those thoughts keep luring on their head; counting seconds to speak, but failed. Unintentionally, they made a deep sigh together. After that, they looked at each other, and started chuckling about it.

"I think …we are thinking the same thing, aren't we?" as she made a slight chuckle, looking at him, who was now smiling at her.

"Yeah, I think we are." he said, still smiling at her. He turned his body to face Xiaoyu as he placed his hands to his coat's pockets. "You said we need to talk."

Xiaoyu's feeling changed. She felt her heart pounding rapidly again, making her breath uneasy. She sighed to calm herself before she could answer Jin.

"Yeah, I did say that." then she looked up at him, staring at his chestnut eyes. "Jin?"

"Yes, Xiao?" he replied.

"Why did you start a war to many countries?" she asked. "To others?"

Jin only moved his eyes away from Xiaoyu, changing his expression from the question she just spilled. "You heard about my father, right?"

"I know Jin, I truly know about that. He even put a price on your head recently."

Jin sighed at the news that Xiaoyu heard about him. True, Kazuya has made him the people's criminal and bad guy all the way, while he makes himself the one who 'sets everything alright' in a good way, which is the total opposite of it.

"Is that the reason why you raged war to other countries?" she asked again.

"They were against me, Xiao."

"But Kazuya was your ONLY enemy here, right?"

"They were with my father, which means, I'll have to deal with them as well if I have to fight him." he said flatly.

Xiaoyu walked closer to Jin, holding both of his arms, looking straightly at him. "Zafina had told me about you and Kazuya being the 2 evil stars, and how your fight has awakened Azazeel."

Jin, surprised, turned to Xiaoyu with his eyes widen and mouth slightly opened. "Xiao, how—."

"It's true, right?" as her eyebrows began to narrow down. "You believed that facing Azazeel would make your Devil gene disappear, by making those things possible, right?" as her voice began to shake.

Jin was flabbergasted, still and rigid. He couldn't believe what he had heard from her. He never predicted that Xiaoyu will know so much, this far. His heart began to thump rapidly, his shoulders were numb and his spine was nerve-racking. He looked at her, right into her eyes.

"How …how could you know so much?"

"Because …I …" but her words died out there. "Doesn't matter. Just answer me, Jin." then waters started to flood her eyes. "Why did you have to go this far?"

But Jin only closed his eyes, sighed and looked away.

"Jin …please …I need to know!" as she pleaded, gripping his coat. Jin caught her hands by his sudden grasp.

He looked at her sternly, leaning his head towards Xiaoyu. "WHY do you HAVE to know!?" he said, precisely looking at her eyes. "WHY?!" he asked again, as he tighten his grip even more to Xiaoyu's hands.

"Because …" she glimpsed at him. Tears started to run down her cheeks. "…it hurts Jin!" she said, sobbing right in front of him. "It hurts whenever I hear news about your actions, how to destroy things and how they think about you, almost wanting to kill you off!" she continued, sniveling. "I want to justify that! Telling them you are not that kind of person they think you are now! But seeing you like that makes me doubt sometimes! I don't want that Jin! I've put my trust on you, that is why I asked you! I need to know so that I could believe you again!" then she rests her head slightly down to his chest. "I CARE, that's why! Is it wrong!? Tell me Jin!"

Jin lowered his head down, saddened. "No."

"So tell me why Jin! Why does it have to come to this just to face your father? To diminish the Devil gene and end your bloodline?!" as she stared heartbreakingly to his eyes with tears.

Jin seeing Xiaoyu like this makes him feel guilty. True, all of his actions are malevolence. Killing people and putting others in danger are all fraction of his plan. He knew many people will get hurt, feel lonely and even swear to kill him. But all of those pain that people had mourned, was seen to Xiaoyu. He could feel her heart crash, her mind puzzled, convincing herself not to believe the people around.

He felt guilty by making her faith to him undergo like that. He was cold, thick-skinned, and unsympathetic; but all of it was changed while he watched Xiaoyu in tears. He couldn't hold it, he wanted to tell her the truth, now! He wanted to clear things out to her, make her understand at last.

"Because I believed if I could turn things out, I could be my normal self again!" he exclaimed. "…to be the one I used to be …to laugh without having any burden or worry to carry within me …to be …with those people I cared and loved the most …"

_Am I going to say it at last? Am I? Do I have to?_ he thought, as he tightly closed his eyes preventing the tears to come out. He breathed heavily, defeated by his tears as he opened his eyes, looking at Xiaoyu who was startled at him.

"…to be …" he paused, letting one tear escape his eye. "…to be with you forever."

He exhaled deeply, slightly sniffing his sinuses. Xiaoyu was startled. She blinked at the statement he uttered, repeating the words inside her head, digging it down to her mind. Her tears continued to go down like rain.

"W-Why?" she asked impassively.

"I'm doing this because I wanted to be with you!" he exclaimed. "Once I remove …this curse …I could do everything that I wanted a long time ago; to be with you, to marry you, to have a family with you, to grow old together and die together!" he said furiously."Now tell me Xiao, was IT WRONG? Was it wrong to desire those things, including you?!" then his tears began to fall. "This was the only way I know, and I'll take every chance to remove this curse …just to be with you …"

Xiaoyu was still baffled, looking still blankly at Jin, paying no attention to the tears coming down reaching her chin. Jin clumped his hands to her cheeks, and leaned his forehead to hers.

He wanted to say this a long time. "Xiao …I …I …" but the words were stuck there. He HAS to let them out now; he has to force himself to do that. After gathering enough courage, he began to inhale and say the words again.

"I love you."

Xiaoyu's eyes widen, breathing quickly.

Finally, after a long time of waiting, the waiting which made him sick, he said something that dug his heart and speak his mind. Those 3 sweet words he's been longing to tell her since highschool. He planned to tell her after the 3rd tournament, but after Heihachi had intentionally planned to execute him and awakened his Devil gene, it was hindered.

First time of his life, he cried. It's been years since he last cried after his mother died.

Xiaoyu wiped off his tears, caressing him on the face. She understood now.

She knows he had no other choice. It was not his fault he had fallen onto this kind of burden of his. She now knows why he had to shove her away, why he's been protective of her, preventing her to join the tournament, to follow him; because he doesn't want to hurt her …literally. He's bothered what might the 'within' might do to her.

Xiaoyu smiled at him, with her tears being drawn on her lips. "Jin, you know I've never left you, right? I've never stopped believing in you, and I've always known you REALLY are Jin!" then she slid her fingers to his hands which were still clumped on her face. "I'm so happy …I've never stopped loving you, Jin."

After hearing that, he held Xiaoyu closer to him. Xiaoyu felt his warmth as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry if I have to put everything this way, so much for you to handle, make you feel upset so much." he said, whispering to her ear.

"I believe you Jin …" as she slid her hands to his back, then caressed his arm, where the Devil gene was branded to him. Then she looked at his face, gazing at his soft, chestnut eyes.

"Just always remember Jin, I'll always be here for you. If you feel alone, just call me. If you're lost, I'll work with you. If you're unhappy, just look at me Jin." then she whispered to him. "I will always be here for you, and I'll always will …"

Jin, having tears down his eyes, smiled at the girl he had loved all the time, the one he never had second thoughts to protect her, the one that made him remember his mother, made him smile, and made him full again. For once more, he leaned his head to hers, closer and closer, then brushed his lips to her lips. Xiaoyu pressed herself to Jin. He didn't let go, he still kissed her, making it passionate and long-lasting, making them feel they were the only people inside that world.

As he slightly pulled away from their kiss to hug her, he whispered to her ears.

"I'll never leave you Xiao. Don't ever leave me. I want you to be here with me. I promise, the time I protect you."

The lights of the city lit the whole room, the silence was filled with promises and hopes. Jin and Xiaoyu are now going to face each problem …together without delay.

….

Miles before the Zaibatsu, Anna was busy filing her nails, only sitting at one edge of the seat while the military helicopter was in motion. She, along with Gen. Maxwell, were on their way to their headquarters.

"Don't get me wrong, Anna." said the general. "…but don't you fell tired chasing after your sister?"

Anna stopped what she was doing, glaring at him slowly with her eyes. "Aren't you tired chasing those little brats of yours?" she snorted back. The general was surprised by this, letting out a chuckle as he crossed his arms and fixed his glasses.

"No …I don't." he replied.

Anna scoffed a breath as she begins to file her nails again, ignoring the mocking chuckle of the general to her. "Well …so do I."

"May I ask, why do you look so young especially at your 40's?" asked the general again.

Annoyed, she faced him grimly. "Listen, I don't have fetish for old generals like you, obsessively chasing 3 annoying brats, asking me about my intention to my sister, and my age."

The general was baffled, at the words the Caucasian woman blurted to him. "Relax, you're just stressed at the assignment Kazuya gave to you."

"Finding something that was gone a long time ago. Tch! What was he thinking?" she scoffed, as she came back filing her nails.

The helicopter were a few miles now, before they could reach the said destination.

What are their plans now? Where are they heading?

-oOo-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Mémoire et rêve (Memories and dreams)

**AN: Want to know more about my OCs? Check my profile guys. And also review x3. Enjoy!**

-oOo-

Kazuya stared blankly on the big glass wall of his office, while sitting and his hands rests with his head. He was waiting for Anna's call or a report from his comrades about the assignment he gave to them. He needs news …badly. He is getting impatient. If anything happens, he has no other choice, but to do things by himself …like he always do.

He sighed at the thought he still needs to wait. He hoisted his seat and turned it around from the wall. He closed his eyes, calming his pounding heart. Why is Anna taking it so long? he thought. To fill his boredom and patience, he decided to rest his mind for awhile, freshening it out from stress.

Suddenly, unexpected from himself, he began to remember someone; someone from his past that had a huge part of his life.

"_You women are so stubborn; you don't know when to give up, especially when they already know that they are going to lose." he said, looking down at the nearly-defeated girl on the ground as he made a boastful smirk on his face. She stood up, brushed the dust from her leggings and faced Kazuya._

"_Shut up already; don't even dare to underestimate women like us. You might just eat your words after I beat you up." said the girl with an unfriendly but soft face._

"_Pft! Yeah yeah right. Like what you gonna do? Kick me with your teeny tiny feet?" he teased. The girl began to charge him._

"_Yeah …right to the shin!" she said, as she raises her leg to sway and kick at Kazuya, but he managed to grab it, preventing the girl to move._

"_H-hey! Let me go!"_

"_No." Kazuya said flatly._

"_Ooof …come on!" as the girl began to struggle._

"_I said 'No', are you hearing-impaired as well?"_

"_Shut it!"_

"_You know what?"_

"_WHAT!?"_

"_You look beautiful like an angel, somehow looked like a devil whenever you're angry." he said as Kazuya chuckled, still holding her foot. The girl blinked …and pink cheeks began to appear on her face._

"_D-Don't even put that joke on me …"_

"_No, I wasn't joking."_

"_HIYAHHH!" as the girl jumped from her remaining foot to kick it to Kazuya, but she missed him. In the process, because of imbalance, she fell down resting herself on her hands. She began to sob at the pain of her hips._

"_Oh-oh-ohhh …now look what you have done!" as she massaged her hips._

"_I didn't do anything!" said Kazuya, now holding both of her feet. "It's your fault you fell down."_

"_Just let go, ok?!"_

"_No …unless you accept your defeat."_

"_I won't!"_

"_What? You won't?!"_

"_No." as the girl mimics his voice earlier._

"_Then I won't let go of your poor feet!"_

"_Then enjoy holding it for the rest of your life!" exclaimed the girl flatly._

"_You …are so …stubborn." quoted Kazuya. Men, this girl is hard to talk to, he thought. "Mind telling me your name?"_

"_Well …unless you let go of my feet, we'll fight again, and I'll tell you my name!" as the girl made a mocking smile to Kazuya. Kazuya, giving up, sighed in defeat._

"_FINE …" then he let go of her feet. He outstretched a hand to the girl to hold her up. She fixed herself then she looked at Kazuya, giving him that sweet smile …like an angel._

"_I knew that would work." as she shyly chuckled to herself._

"_Ok, you got me on that. What's your name?" he asked._

"_Why do you need to know my name?" as the girl asked confusingly._

"_So that if ever I defeat you, I'll remember your name, which makes sense." he replied, crossing his arms._

"_Like that would happen …but I'll give it anyway ..." she said. "I'm Jun …Jun Kazama …you?"_

"_Kazuya Mishima."_

Then from that day, during the tournament, he would always remember that name. But even now, he still does. 22 years had passed, but the name was still written on his head; her smile, her voice, her sweet words, her laugh, her fighting stance, her scolds …her kiss …

He flinched from his sleep when his phone rang. He quickly, furiously and grudgingly slid his fingers to his pocket and reached his phone. It was Anna.

"We made it to Tokyo branch, Kazuya."

Kazuya smiled after hearing good news.

"Good. You know what to do. Other than that, wait for my orders."

"Aw …why not now?"

He chuckled at the phone before answering Anna. "Anna, Anna, Anna, didn't your parents told you on how to wait patiently?" he teased. He heard Anna scoff a breath in dismay.

"Tch, fine." then she hanged up.

He slowly tapped the red button of his phone. Hearing such news made him alive again, making him feel everything on his plan is on track. He smiled, thinking that his son is stupid enough to not to know such move he is making now. He looked again at wall glass, viewing the 'blue moon', giving his office enough light in the middle of the night.

"_Kazuya, have you ever seen a blue moon?" said Jun, tugging his sleeve._

"_No. Why?"_

"_Look up there! It's so beautiful!" as she pointed her finger up to the sky._

"_I know, but I found SOMEONE even more beautiful than that …" he said, smiling and staring at Jun._

"_Really? Who?" she asked innocently._

"Wait!" he exclaimed, as Kazuya fiercely stood up from his chair, massaging his sinuses as he closed his eyes tightly. He walks towards the glass wall, and leaned his head on it. Those memories, why can't they just wither away, he thought grudgingly. He hoped those memories wouldn't haunt him no more.

"Why …why now …Jun?"

….

"_But master, this child isn't suppose to have this kind of power!"_

"_He's right Rikou-sama, Yua is the only female in our clan to have this gift. But this gift of ours is only granted to men!"_

_The master of the Mitsuki clan only closed his eyes, crossing his arms, his mind only listening to the family council's opinions about the power that the child poses; the power that she shouldn't have. This was the first time on the history of the clan to have a female to have this kind of power, which was really unexpected of them._

"_This may cause bad luck for us, master." said the other head of the family._

"_Supreme Commander, I think our ancestors are telling us something about this."_

"_He's right. What if the ancestors are telling us something bad?"_

"_This girl …may be the sign of it …"_

"_Yua can't have the Phoenix!"_

"_She's not worth it!"_

_After that, all the other men began to debate who were lined separately and seated on a cushion. They began to fight, argue and bicker their thoughts, right in front of their Supreme Commander. The 2 men who were seated behind him; Yuuma and Yuuji, only watched the commotion that was happening._

_Suddenly, the argument was hindered when the Supreme Commander pulled out his samurai and pinned it on the floor furiously, making it steady and tall in front. The other men who were quarreling, halted at the sight before their eyes; their master was staring at them with blood red eyes._

"_How could you say those things in front of me?" he retorted with narrowed, gleaming red eyes. "Have you forgotten who we are talking about here?"_

_The officers were only silent._

"_My only daughter! And you have the guts to tell me she's bad luck, a sin, an atypical, and a discomfort?!"_

_Yuuma and Yuuji's reaction were a reflection of disappointment, feeling their father's wretched heart about the speculations to their sister. She wasn't any different at all, Yuuma thought. She didn't wish for this to happen. She hadn't wished anything to posses this kind of power. She was innocent! How could they think like that?_

"_My daughter's situation is not to be distressed about. If the ancestors wanted this to happen, then so be it! How dare we question them?" then he breathed heavily, making his eyes shade to brown again. "This is a gift she has the right to own …not only us men, but to the whole Mitsuki clan."_

_Behind the sliding door peaked the 13-year-old Yua with her yokata. Her eyes were widened as her tears began to reach her chin and neck. She watched the whole council, her brothers, and her father as they argue and debate. She was glad to hear her father say those for her; defending his own daughter from the rest of the family. She was glad to see them being there for her._

Indian-seated, she inhaled and exhaled deeply as she opens her eyes. She was at the dojo, wearing her sweat pants, tank top not reaching her waist, with her fingerless gloves and hair tied up. Her sweat was pouring from her face, to her waist, arms, and legs. She had just come from training.

She stood up in front of a sand bag, remembering every second of her memory; remembering how her family loved her so much. They accepted to what she is, she felt embraced, protected, and happy.

But they were taken away by just one night …

"_Yuuma! Yuuji! Take your sister to the hidden exit on our garden!" exclaimed their father as he swayed his samurai to the soldiers and slash their arms and rifles. "GO!"_

_Yuuma was pulling Yua, while Yuuji was behind them taking cover. They went to the botanical garden of the mansion. Suddenly, Yuuma stopped and sensed they are being followed._

"_Yuuma? What now? We can't stop!" Yuuji protested. Yuuma took a glance to Yuuji and stared at him with gleaming hot red eyes._

"_We need to hurry …but …" then he glanced down to Yua, who was looking at him innocently, half-scared and benumbed. Her mind was puzzled to what was happening to them, to why they are being attacked by unknown opposers._

"_Yua, can I ask you a favor?" Yuuma said, as he kneeled down, staring sweetly to her little sister with hot red eyes. He took a samurai out from his back, and pushed it to Yua, making her hold it in the process. "You need to get out in here without us."_

_Yua's eyes widen as one tear fell to her cheeks. "But …onee-chan …"_

"_Yua …listen to me!" he holds her shoulders making her attentive to him. "Take our ancestral sword with you. Promise us you will take care of it for the rest of your life." then he stood up, bowing to her slightly. "You are now, the new heir of the Mitsuki clan."_

_Yuuji seeing this, also bowed to her sister. Yua was baffled, puzzled why she was just made a new heir of the clan? "Yuuma, I can't be the new heir!"_

"_You MUST be!" exclaimed Yuuji. "Father is counting on you …now GO!"_

_Then rustles were heard. Soldiers' voices in distance alerted them. Yuuma and Yuuji pulled out their swords, defending their little sister from them. "Yua! Go!"_

"_But –."_

"_GO NOW!"_

_After hearing her brother, she made a slight step backward, continuing it until she runs to the bushes behind her. Suddenly, she heard 2 gunshots respectively._

Yua woke up from reality and expeditiously punched the sad bag hard …really hard. The sand bag received the solid fist of Yua, making the sands come out from Yua's hand.

She was breathing really hard, making her inhales and exhales go deep into her lungs. Her teeth were clenched together; her head leaning down to the floor with her one leg stepped forward. Her eyes were gleaming red again, so red that it almost looked like flames.

True, her 'gift' was discovered when she was 13, but she never had a chance to learn on how to control it. If she came to her state where she gradually 'withdraws', she would be the person again that she didn't like; to be the Phoenix who could destroy everything.

She closed her eyes tightly, digging her face to her palms as she slightly moved away from the sand bag; while the poor sand bag keeps on letting our granules of sand and dust out the big hole. She fell on her knees, motivating to calm herself. She forcedly tries to remember some of her few happy memories that will surely help her calm and relaxed.

The time she first meet Aries and Leo, the time she trained them to pass the qualification examinations, the time when she congratulated them for their achievement, the time they started going with her through missions, the time they would jump off the exploding helicopter, the time she is annoyed by Aries, the time Leo made her smile for the first time, the time she received a group hug from them, the time Leo puts her heart into pieces again, the time Aries discovered her apple-in-the-eye, the time Leo confessed to her and accepted it …the time she felt being loved again.

She wasn't alone anymore; she knew her friends would always be there for her. They didn't leave her; they kept on walking with her at the small and hard road of her life.

When she attacked ECF and killed many soldiers at her 'Phoenix' state, Will was the one who bravely approached her, ignoring the possibility she might kill him. He stood before her, lifting her chin to look at him in the eyes, smiling sweetly at her as he slowly took the samurai off her tightly gripped hands. From that moment, her red hot eyes were replaced with dark chocolate eyes. She cried to him, as he leaned forward and gave her a sweet kiss, telling everything will be alright.

Those were few, but they were precious, she thought. Thinking about it, she slowly stood up and looked at the hole she made at the poor sand bag.

"Hm." then she began to make her way out to the door of the dojo.

…

It was morning but sleepless soldiers kept on working at the MZ research ward. Their enemy is now making its movement. They have to pace back the time wasted to implement their number one priority. Asuka was still yawning, indicating she was still sleepy as the soldiers escorted her and Lili to meet Nina. Lili was half-annoyed at the sound of Asuka's yawning and to the fact they have to wake up early to discuss such emergency to them.

"Asuka, will you please cover your mouth whenever you do that?" retorted Lili, as she crossed her arms while they walk. "Your mouth is so big it could suck the whole Monaco."

Asuka flinched behind her sleepy eyes. "Hey! If that will happen, I'll make sure first you're along with your country! Or better, I would only suck you and put you to another dimension."

"You're disgusting ..." she whispered to herself.

They made it to the research ward and met Nina who was talking to a soldier. She still has that fresh face of hers even though she was sleepless. But inside of her, she was annoyed by how Jin had left everything to her command 'until he says so'. _What's that boy's business?_ she thought to herself. She didn't know where the hell Jin is, even Xiaoyu, Lars and Alisa were with Hwoarang. She was left alone at the MZ.

She shook her head as she rests it with her hand.

"Heya Nina!" Asuka exclaimed, making Nina look behind her in the process.

"You are finally here …" said Nina, making a satisfied smile on her face.

Lili was making a frowning face to Nina as she tossed her hands up in the air grudgingly. "What's the matter you have to send us in at 5 in the morning?! This is crazy!"

She seems upset, yet stressed, Nina thought. But she didn't care at the whining of the little brat. Every job must be done; that's her motto.

"I don't care; the fact is you're here already. Now let's get back to business." she said flatly to Lili and Asuka, whose eyes were still sleepy and heavy. She chuckled at the sight she is seeing. "You kids looked like you had a hangover …liquor is strictly prohibited at such young age like yours." she teased to them, staring at them jokingly.

"Well, fancy Monaco princess should be the one to watch for that while she drinks wine on her newly fancied sherbet!" said Asuka meanly.

"Sherbet isn't used for drinking wines, stupid!"

"Like the one talking!"

"How dare you!?"

"Yes, dare me!"

Then the 2 girls began to fight …again …

Nina, watching the 2 girls fighting, instead of scolding them to listen to her, she gradually chuckled at them. It's not like she adores people fighting madly, she just found the scene very funny.

"You are so unornamented! No wonder no boys like you!" retorted Lili, as she pinched Asuka's cheeks really hard.

Asuka got her cheeks too, pinching it even harder in competition against Lili. "Oh! Am I the one travelling around the world to kick-ass somebody? Doesn't your daddy know what his little princess is doing!?"

While Nina was watching both Asuka and Lili, she felt she was 7 years old again, sitting in front of a fireplace.

"_No way! Tom is better than Jerry because Tom gets to chase Jerry off!" protested young Nina to her sister._

"_Nope, wrong!" as 6 years old Anna raised her finger. "Tom do chase Jerry, but he never caught him …"_

_The 2 young ladies playfully debated who among their favorite characters, Tom and Jerry, is the greatest. They were watching the Tom and Jerry show in front of the TV while on their pajamas. They hold each of their dolls with them._

"_LOOK! Tom is chasing Jerry again!" exclaimed young Nina, as she excitedly watched her favorite character in motion. "Go Tom go! Get Jerry! Hurry!"_

"_Look out Nina, my Jerry is holding a pan."_

"_No wa—ow! He's hurt!"_

"_Wait a minute, how could Tom survive being flat like that?"_

"_Anna, its cartoon, you can do whatever you want …" as Nina lectured to her little sister._

It just so happens after her cryogenic sleep, she lost her memories, including this one. But as time goes by, she begins to remember some of them, mostly her and Anna's moments together.

"My, my, just like the old times …" she told herself, as she shook her head and approached both Lili and Asuka, who were still pinching each other's cheeks fiercely. "That's enough you two!" she exclaimed as she started pushing Lili and Asuka apart, making them land on their butts in the process. "I'll explain everything to you over again if you mercifully lend me your ears! Understood?"

"BUT she started it!" as both Asuka and Lili pointed to each other.

"I don't care …I'll finish it myself!" she roared to them, looking at them while on the ground. "Have I made myself clear?" she asked, making her look like a boss.

Lili and Asuka looked sternly at each other, then scoffed as they look to another direction.

Suddenly, Lars and Hwoarang came to the scene, seeing Lili and Asuka on the floor. Alisa, who was standing behind Lars, covered her mouth worryingly to them. Hwoarang lowered his eye as he crossed his arms, making a slight chuckle.

"Wohoho …what a pretty sight." he teased. Asuka looked up at him sternly.

"Shut up red boy!" said Asuka bitterly.

"Why do everybody keeps call me that?!" retorted Hwoarang, tossing his hands high up in despair.

"Because you have a red hair?" answered Alisa innocently. Hwoarang glanced at Alisa irritated, but managed to hold it as he saw Alisa's innocent figure looking at him.

After that, he glanced at Lili, who was still massaging her hips on the ground. "Hey, you ok princess?"

_Princess?_ she asked herself. _Only one person calls me that!_

She looked up and saw Hwoarang gesturing a helping hand to her. Hwoarang made that bad-boy smile on his face, like he always does. Lili blushed with her wide eyes, revealing her cyan eyes to Hwoarang.

"H-Hwoarang?"

"Duh? Who else? Donghae?" he teased and chuckled at Lili, knowing Lili liked Donghae so much. He made a huge grin on his face. "How are you, princess?"

Lili was baffled, her mouth opened slightly, her eyes still widely open, and her face burning super red. It's been a long time since she last saw him. In other words …she missed him. She missed him teasing her, she missed teasing him too, but mostly …she missed her seeing him every day.

She took Hwoarang's inviting hand to help her up. She then fixed her skirt and hair to Hwoarang.

"Well …I'm fine …you?" she asked.

"Better like usual!"

Asuka stood up while watching Hwoarang and Lili talking together. She saw Lili's sudden mood change when she saw Hwoarang. She was right …Lili does like Hwoarang …but what about him? It's really clueless; especially he is kind of friendly yet stubborn guy sometimes …every time rather.

"Well, as I was saying …let's get back to business." as Nina broke away their meantime reunion party, before it gets bigger. "We'll have to discuss something regarding about the Dragon's eye gem, and we need your help for that."

Then Lars added. "Other than that …where are Jin and Xiaoyu?"

Hwoarang began to look around the ward and saw no sign of them. "They aren't here?"

"The last time I saw them is when Xiaoyu had to discuss something very important to Jin." said Lars, as he massaged his chin with his thumb.

Asuka began to knuckle-crackle her fists angrily, making Alisa tug Lars' sleeve in the process. "If he does something to Xiaoyu … I'll hit him with my_—_." but her words died when Lili spanked her behind the back, making her lean at the huge impact. "You bi—."

"Shut it …besides, what were you thinking?" said Lili, making Asuka realize something for her life instead of being close-minded at all times. "Jin is not the kind of guy that would do something like that to Xiaoyu, comprendre?"

"Like what's that suppose to mean?" asked Hwoarang, both worried and lividly for Xiaoyu.

"Like what were you thinking, EXACTLY?" asked Lili back.

"Whatever …" sighed Nina. She began to take her phone.

"Who are you calling?" asked Lars.

"Who else?" clarified Nina, as she walks away when her call was answered.

….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Revelations

**-oOo-**

Time check: 5:21 am, as Anna looked at her phone for time.

"Miss Anna, we are waiting for your orders." as one soldier approached him after he saluted behind Anna.

Anna was only staring at the horizon of the dawn. She let the fresh wind go through her bob cut brunette hair. She closed her eyes, and breathed the air. She turned to the soldier as she puts her one hand on her hips.

"Proceed to Plan Alpha." she commanded. After hearing her command, the fellow soldier saluted then left. Anna was still making that unusual smile on her face. Whether what that 'Plan Alpha' means or what kind of command was it, they were the only ones who knew it.

"I wonder …" she thought. "…will my sister be surprised by my unanticipated visit for her?"

The old general was walking with his other soldiers as he passed through jets and other men making their pace as fast as they could.

"What a beautiful sight." he spitted out. "Any movements yet?"

"Nothing yet sir." reported the other soldier. General Max scoffed a breath as he continued walking making an evil smirk on his face.

"Fools …"

….

_Jin? Son, wake up!_

Jin's eyes suddenly opened as he saw and examined where he was. He blinked many times letting the blur vision vanish from his eyes. The sun was shining on him as he felt warm pillows and blanket covering him from cold morning. He looked down, and noticed he was breathing hairs from his face; it was Xiaoyu, resting her back against his chest.

Xiaoyu was being covered by Jin's sleeve, with both of their hands clumped together. He shoved the hairs from her face, then smiled seeing her sleeping in peace while dreaming. He kissed her head then held her closer to him.

It was Jin's first time to wake up in the morning that happy, bearing in mind that his beloved is right beside him, snuggling herself while dreaming.

Jin remembered everything last night; on how they argued, how he answered her questions, how she cried to him, how he confessed to her, and how they kissed each other passionately. Somehow, even if he did sleep with her, nothing had happened to them. He instead watched her sleep, until he fell asleep too.

He felt he was free for his struggling in denying his feelings for Xiaoyu, but he knows he's not that free yet. He still upholds that Mishima curse on his veins, and he knows it's slowly consuming him.

He sighed deeply at Xiaoyu's hair, making the slight pressure on his mind wind away for awhile. Xiaoyu felt it and it woke her up. She felt him hugging her by the t-shirt tightly. She felt Jin is thinking of something again, making him worried.

"Jin?"

He flinched when he heard Xiaoyu's soft voice.

"Yes, Xiao?"

"You ok?"

Jin smirked then smudged his chin on Xiaoyu's head.

"Better than ever. You?"

"Well …I'm very happy indeed." as she slightly giggled and turned her body to face Jin.

Jin and Xiaoyu smiled at each other. It felt good to see someone you loved your whole life first thing in the morning. Jin kissed Xiaoyu's forehead then rests his own forehead to hers, making their noses contact. They felt their warm breaths on their noses as they looked at each other's eyes; Jin looking at Xiaoyu's soft dark marble eyes, while Xiaoyu stared at his warm and gentle chestnut eyes hitting the rays of the sun.

"Good morning, Jin." Xiaoyu said, making a grin to him.

"Good morning Xiao." then he leaned forward to give her a kiss, even as they both sat up.

After breakfast, Xiaoyu entered the bathroom to shower, while Jin was left eating his breakfast. He realized he almost forgot how Xiaoyu deliciously cooked their breakfast way back at the mansion. She would always wake up early to prepare for their lunch.

It was 6:30 am when Jin suddenly received a call. Munching the pancakes, he hurriedly went to get his phone from his coat which was hanged at a couch. He took a moment to swallow the pancakes on his mouth before he could answer. He saw Nina's name.

"Yes, Nina?"

"MAY I KNOW WHERE THE HELL YOU ARE?!"

Jin pulled away from the phone on his ears, hearing the yell of the Caucasian woman. He slowly took the phone back, thinking Nina would scream to him once more.

"Do you really have to do that?" he retorted.

"Why shouldn't I?"

He made the weird look on his face. "Nothing. You just upset my eardrum, that's why."

"Just answer the damn question." asked Nina impatiently. "You've been gone since last night. Where have you been?"

It's not like he doesn't trust Nina, but he thought that maybe Nina would get the wrong impression if he did say he slept with Xiao last night even though nothing had happened to them …

"I'm at my office." he said calmly, lying to Nina. Jin heard her sigh at the phone.

"Jin, I know when you're lying."

Jin was thunderstruck. He got caught off guard by Nina. Should he tell her? What will Nina think if he says so? But she's his bodyguard, she could be trusted. He groaned at the phone like a kid getting a tell off by his mother, as he massaged his temples.

"I'm at Xiao's room."

It was Nina's turn to be speechless. Seconds later, she let out a slight chuckle at the phone, making Jin a little bit annoyed.

"Just don't tell them." said Jin flatly, making Nina's chuckles disappear. "This is an order."

Nina hated it when Jin uses his authority at such situation like this. But she kept making that mocking smile on her face, making a discovery very out of Jin's league. "Yes boss, understood."

"Now let's change the subject. What's the status?" he said seriously as he walks by the window of the room.

"They are said to have flown out of the G-Corp."

"And?"

"…they're on their way here."

Jin was stiff and numb, feeling the chills on his spine going down to his knees.

"What took you so long to tell me this?"

"They outsmarted us. They landed here in Tokyo out of our radars' range. We suspect they are somewhere near here at the Zaibatsu."

Jin's calmness was replaced by alarmed and pounding heart. He heard a news that he didn't want to hear. How could he get away from their security? His father is making his own moves now …unpredicted. What's making their security limited?

He sighed deeply. His father might come on no time and get the gem along with Xiaoyu. He has to make up a plan. He needs to pace the time he lost keeping his plan on track. He needs to overrule the strategy Kazuya has made.

"Nina, get the troops ready for any instance of combat. Also, double our security and try your best to keep the enemy on track. Discuss with Yua about the incoming attack." he said with authority. He wouldn't let anyone be in such danger …especially Xiaoyu.

"Roger that …but wait." as Nina chased back their conversation. "I need to ask you something."

"Spill it. What is it?"

"If you slept with Xiaoyu, does that mean you—."

"NO!" exclaimed Jin, with deep monotone voice.

"Hm ok. Just to clear thing out. Visit the research ward. We need you here."

Then Nina hanged up.

He grudgingly pushed the red button, dropping his hands lifelessly and rests his forehead by the window. What a life, he thought. His father is really causing him problems. First, he was after his Devil Gene, his life, now Xiaoyu. He couldn't let that happen. But, how would he resolve it?

He was still resting his head by the window, tightly closing his eyes, letting the pressure wither away from his mind for awhile. He let out a huge sigh, forcing himself to calm both of his mind and heart.

Suddenly, he felt some hands sliding on his stomach, tightly hugging him from behind, as Xiaoyu rests her head to Jin's back. Jin slowly opened his eyes as he felt Xiaoyu's warm embrace.

Xiaoyu just finished dressing herself when she heard Jin talking to Nina. She knew he is stressed at all these things. She doesn't know what to say to him to soothe him, or what to do to help him. This is all she could give this time. She knows Jin is striving hard to protect her. She must also strive to be there with him to support him.

Jin rubbed his hands to hers, which were locked on his chest and stomach. He felt comfortable and he wasn't left alone. Jin turned his body around and saw Xiaoyu, fresh and wearing her orange Chinese-cut dress, the one she always wear during tournaments.

She drew a line reaching her cheek. Jin looked at her in the eye, right into her deepest thoughts. The he tugged her hair to her ears, and leaned down to give her a sweet kiss. Xiaoyu accepted it as she closed her eyes and hugged him in the process.

She slightly pulled away from their kiss and clumped her hands to both of his cheeks.

"We're going to face this together Jin …don't worry, ok?" she whispered to him looking into his eyes.

Jin was staring down at Xiaoyu, then he smiled, placing his hands at her back. He nodded as a reply.

"We will Xiao …we will …until we make it through this." then he hugged her again. Xiaoyu rests her chin to shoulder plates. Jin leaned his face on her neck and kissed it. He breathed heavily, making him relieved. He was so glad to have her by his side.

After such, Xiaoyu leaned her ear at the door to hear if there was anyone walking around the room. Jin found it weird seeing Xiao like that. He made a chuckle that caught Xiaoyu's attention.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing …" he said while smiling to her. "…I just remembered something."

"What is it?" pouted Xiaoyu. "Something very embarrassing about me?"

"No …not embarrassment." then he walked towards Xiaoyu, also leaning his ear at the door facing Xiaoyu. Her face blushed seeing his eyes stare at her.

"I remembered the first time you got at the mansion. That morning, you were reaching for the cereal which was placed up the cupboard. You …were trying so hard …until the cereal bits showered your hair." then he began chuckling about it, showing his grin.

"Hey …I was clumsy that time!" snorted Xiaoyu, narrowing her eyebrow slightly.

"I know …but you know what? That was the first time you made me laugh." he said, making it serious and significant. "That was the first time you made me happy in my life."

Xiaoyu widen her eyes, staring solemnly at Jin. She made a sweet smile that was irresistible, knowing that Jin would laugh again now.

Back then, everyone was scared of him, with his circle of soldiers around him, his plan to destroy everything, but those were all against his will. She knows he wanted to change that, after this war and burden he had. He wished to die along with his bloodlines, but he found hope by her.

"Jin …you found my clumsiness funny?" she teased him, making them laugh in the process.

"No …I'm just saying, because that was how you turned me on."

"Reeeaaallly?" she said, raising her one eyebrow. "Like by how I almost tripped over your vase?"

"Nah …doesn't matter. I don't care how millions I spent there. At least you're not the one being tripped, even how much clumsy you are." then he leaned forward and gave her a kiss by the forehead. "At least, you're you."

Xiaoyu smiled at him, making red cheeks appear on her face.

Then Jin flinched and leaned his ear tightly on the door. "I hear nothing."

It was Xiaoyu's turn to stick her ear to the wood. "Let's go."

Xiaoyu slowly opened the door and looked from side by side. When it was clear, she and Jin went out the door and immediately closed it.

As Xiaoyu was taking a step forward, Jin halted her by grabbing her hand.

"Xiao, wait!" then he pulled her to him and hugged her. Xiaoyu was kind of baffled by his sudden action, but she tended to slide her hands to his back to reply his hug. "Thank you Xiao, really. I don't know what I am now if you weren't here for me."

Xiaoyu giggled as she snuggled on his chest, feeling his own warmth.

As Jin opened his eyes, it turned big like an owl's. His body became stiff and rigid, making his spine chill to his knees. He was astounded as he looked at the sun-shade hair guy, looking at them, with an expression same as his.

It was Will.

Xiaoyu, noticing his sudden numbness, slightly pulled away from him to look at his face.

"Jin? What's wrong?" but there was no answer. Instead, she looked at the direction Jin was frozenly looking at, and by shock, she gasps as she turned her body to face the trauma-looking person staring at them.

Will, on the other hand, could not think of how to interpret the situation.

_What the hell are they doing? Have they've been together? Have they've been inside Xiaoyu's room? What was he doing here? What is she doing here? What am I doing here?!_

He slapped his head, massaging his temple, and then smudged his nose bridge behind his eyeglasses. He sighed deeply, then began to speak.

"What did …I just saw?" he said, with his eyes closed tightly and tossing his hand. "Have you two —? Ugh!"

"Look Will …whatever you are thinking …it's not what it is!" said Xiaoyu, trying to clarify to Will.

"Like what I was thinking? What am I supposed to think?" then his expression changed. "Wait …did you two just—."

"NO!" said Jin and Xiaoyu by chorus. Will was quiet amazed by how they answered together.

"So …you two didn't …"

"WE DIDN'T!" they replied again in chorus.

Will started believing them. He knows Xiaoyu is a modest girl, and Jin is a very considerate guy. But one question still lures his mind; why did they slept together?

"Wait a second …are you two …somehow like …COUPLES if I could consider?" he asked.

This time, he saw Jin and Xiaoyu's faces merely red, stating the fact they have just get caught. Will now understand them: if they're couples, they would have kissed each other, confessed and to those cliché things. He now knew Jin could somehow be the kind of a guy who would also make a space in his heart for a girl like her.

_Wait …it's more like …me and Yua!_

He cleared his throat, and took off his glasses. "Well, if don't want to answer, I'll take that as a YES." but Jin and Xiaoyu were still silent. "Aren't you two gonna talk? Or what?"

"Just promise …whatever you saw …will be between you and us …ok Will?" asked Xiaoyu.

"Yhup ..." he replied. "Anyway, I was on my way to the ward, you two coming?"

Jin and Xiaoyu looked at each other. They know this is going to be the time they are going to face this problem together. News that the soldier would present to them, information that may stun them, unexpected attack; they should be ready for those.

Jin slides his hands down to Xiao's fingers, making their hands clumped together. Jin smiled and held it tighter, as he turns to Will only looking at them, waiting for an answer.

"Let's go."

Then they all set off.

…..

Nina had hanged up from her phone. She then turned to the others waiting for her, as she saw them chatting.

"Hwoarang would help me in making up military tactics, while Lili and Asuka, if they want to, they'll join and be reserve fighters if any instances comes up. Like assassins." as Lars explained to them their roles for the mission to ensure possible safety. Hwoarang made a stern look at Lars as he pulled him slightly by his shoulders.

"Assassins?" Asuka exclaimed. "I like the sound of that!" she said as she smudged her fingers to her chin, imagining herself at Nina's camouflage.

Lili, on the other side, imagined herself holding a rifle. Thinking about it, she felt uncomfortable. "Do I have to learn how to use guns?"

"Well …no actually." then Lars winked at them. "Tournament experiences are enough if you ask me."

"Hey! Why should they be the reserve?" asked Hwoarang. "They could stay here in the research facility ward, not by sending them away to battle like that!"

Lili grabbed Hwoarang's shoulders to turn to her. "Hwoa, don't worry, we could do this!" she said as she shows her fists to his face. Hwoarang grudgingly put it down.

"Is stubborn really normal to princesses like you?" he asked. Lili, furious, grabbed his ears until it turns red.

"Lars, why is Hwoarang's ear changing color?" asked the innocent android lady, sweetly looking up at Lars.

"Well …" as Lars scratched the back of his neck, looking for an answer. "…that's human nature …I guess?"

"Why are you changing color?"

Lars flinched and turned his head away. "Nothing …don't mind me."

Back to Hwoarang and Lili.

"Oh come on Lili!"

"Stubborn eh? I'll show you stubborn!" cried out Lili.

"Lili! Hwoarang! Stop that already!" exclaimed Asuka. "Oh …you two give me headache."

"Will you please just understand me!?" shrieked Hwoarang. Lili let go of his ears for him to talk. "You've got to understand …I can't just let my friends charge into battle like this!"

"But Hwoarang …we've compete to Tekken Tournament twice. This isn't anything different." declared Lili.

"Lili …this is war. You and Asuka haven't been to any kind of war." then he pointed to himself. "Me; I was the one who had been to war …many times actually, and I know what are the consequences whenever you decided to join a war."

Even though for a robot, Alisa understood him; he cares too much for his friends. He was right about the war, he was right about the consequences, he was right about everything. However, why is he stopping them?

"But Hwoarang …" protested Lili.

"Lili …my decisions' final; you and Asuka are staying here."

"WHAT!?" cried out Asuka, roaring towards Hwoarang. "You can't decide for us! If this is my cousin's problem, so is mine! I'm joining, or I'll make your hair turn to blue, red boy!"

"Hwoarang! You can't just do that to us!" then Lili turned to Lars. "I'm joining in, and no one can stop me …even if that means you Hwoarang."

Hwoarang, showed side eyes reflecting his high concern for them. His breathing was pacing fast, his body stiff and numb. He couldn't believe what Lili had just declared to him.

_What's so wrong if I wanted to protect you …Lili?_

"Fine! Have it your way!" then he stormed out of the room, leaving the research facility ward. It just so happens that Yua and Chris arrived, and Hwoarang almost bumped into Yua. She looked at her back, watching Hwoarang leave.

"Is there something wrong? Did I miss something?" asked Chris innocently, looking at them. Nina inhaled genuinely before replying to Chris.

"It's just a misunderstanding." then Nina's voice became solemn as she walks towards Yua. "Now, we need to talk."

"I think …I know what you mean." as Yua's eyes narrowed down and followed Nina.

As they left the ward, Lili was still standing there, looking at the path where Hwoarang just left. Her heart was beating fast, her thought bickering if she wanted to hit someone (like Asuka) or just wither away from the scene same as him.

But, would it change anything? Should she talk to him? Should she apologize? Should she instead listen to Hwoarang's command? What about her? What could she do?

"Lili?" called Asuka, as she poked her at the back. Lili turned her head to face Asuka, seeing humorless expression on her face.

She knew Asuka wasn't happy about what happened; she's also not happy about Hwoarang dictating they should stay here and stay away from danger. Like why the hell does he have to do that?!

"Asuka …am I such a bad person?" asked Lili, making water flood her eyes, covering her cyan eyes. Her nose began to color red.

"No …why do you have to think like that?"

Lili roared to Asuka to hug her and cried. Asuka was quiet surprised by her sudden action. She didn't expect Lili would do something like that. While Lili sobbed to her chest, she was feeling a bit uncomfortable. But she was more uncomfortable seeing her friends act like that. Should she do something?

"Hang on Lili. I need to kick butt." she ordered Lili, as she walks away. Lili was questioned about what she's gonna do.

Having a clue to what she was going to do, Chris immediately halted her before she could pass the entrance.

"Hey, if you still want to see that pretty face of yours, you better move." warned Asuka to Chris. But Chris only chuckled at her, looking at her stern-looking eyes.

"Wow, you found my face pretty?"

"Shut up!" then she swung her fist to aim at Chris' face. Unfortunately, Chris happens to grab her fist before hitting his …pretty face.

He looked at her, showing a mocking smile. "Unfocused, unthinkingly making moves, easily gets to emotions and a bit …ill-tempered too." he said, describing Asuka. Hearing this makes her fume more.

"Let go of me! I need to talk to him!"

"Like what are you gonna say, huh?"

Asuka was locked at his question. What should she tell him? Should she scold him? Should she hit him? Then she realized she couldn't do anything.

"Look Asuka …I know these guys are important to you, but sometimes, you need to buy them time to think." said Chris flatly, looking at her with staid face.

From her hard fist, it became softer and subtle. Asuka bowed her head down, realizing that her friends are in a kind of situation that needs 'a lot of time'. But should they waste it?

"Don't worry …I'll talk to him." said Chris smiling at Asuka. Asuka looked up at him, and saw his blue-gray eyes smized to her. "Men to men talks are the best, trust me."

"Men? More like school boys …"

"Aww, you don't trust me?!"

"Cross off, will ya?"

Then Chris shrugged and walked out the ward. Before he could get any farther, he turned his body around to glance at Lili and Asuka.

"It's ok if you wanna eavesdrop. Just make sure you don't get notice, ok?"

"What the—you just said that—oh whatever!"

Then Chris turned around with a loud chuckle. Asuka, annoyed, crossed her eyes.

Lili only watched there, thinking …

…should they eavesdrop?

"Asuka, come with me." she said as she dragged Asuka's collar from behind. Asuka was pleading to let her go, but Lili didn't listen.

…...

Yua and Nina went to a corner to have their private conversation together. Nina decided to make this private because the information was too fragile and sensitive …for Yua. She knows she'll like the news she'll present to her, but she also knows how it could affect Yua's situation.

"You told me we need to talk. What about?"

Before answering, Nina laid her back at the wall and crossed her arms.

"There's a situation we need to face, and I want you to cope with it …thoroughly."

"Just get to the point." said Yua flatly.

Nina looked at her merely, then opened her mouth to say the news.

"The enemy is coming upon us."

Yua first let the words dig into her head, repeating every phrase on her mind. Then she narrowed her eyes, tightly clenching her fists as she made one hand of hers to slide down to her samurai. She looked down, breathing and calming herself. She HAS to be ready for this. She has to cope into it. She got to convince herself that the enemy will go to them.

Enemy means ECF, and for her, ECF means …General Maxwell.

General Maxwell would mean vengeance.

She looked up, staring gravely to Nina. "How far?"

"Near."

Yua scoffed a breath. "Gen. Max maybe outsmarted our radar and security system. He planned these strategy along with Kazuya carefully."

"Jin ordered me to discuss with you the plan."

"Any confirmations about the move they are taking?"

"They are heading this way, Yua."

"Good." then she stood straight and walked some steps. Then she glanced at her back. "Send in our forces. There will be 2 priorities: Take them down, and don't get them near the Zaibatsu." she observed the soldiers trying their best for the task. "They are aiming for Xiaoyu and the gem."

**-oOo-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The incoming attack; the attack at Zaibatsu [part1]**

**-oOo-**

"The planes have engaged now, sir."

"Good. Are the missiles ready?"

"Sir, we got a situation about 50 miles ahead to us."

"Get the missiles ready, send in our air force." then Jin turned around to Yua, who was behind him, looking at him as if she was waiting for his orders. "You're good to go now, Yua."

Yua made a smile as she heard the news. She gestured Chris and Will, who were completely equipped with everything they need for combat. They are going in to attack.

"Alright Jin. Be careful, the enemy has their eyes upon us." then she set off and went outside the research facility ward.

They are now ahead of us, he thought. He told that without lying to himself. They are being dumped indeed by chances and hopes that they might hint back against the enemy. _Why does it have to be like this?_ he thought, feeling he had been cheated, unfairly not knowing the enemies' moves.

_Could I still protect Xiao in this situation?_ he thought again, as he looked at her, talking to Lili and Asuka. Xiaoyu is indeed aware of the situation that's dangerous, especially knowing she is the target. Jin took the Dragon's Eye to a safe place, somewhere secured at the laboratory. He thought about separating Xiaoyu and the gem; for if they had the gem, they won't have Xiaoyu, if they had Xiaoyu, they won't have the gem.

He'd rather make them have the gem, than them taking Xiaoyu. He thought those selfishly. But, nobody could blame him. Who would let their loved one in danger? I mean, he loves her truly. He couldn't do that to her.

He'd die suffering if he knew something bad would happen to her.

Jin turned to Nina. "Check out our security. They might have planned these as their decoy." In reply, Nina only nodded, and called Lars and Alisa with her. Hwoarang, who was at the corner, only watched at the people around him, who were making their pace, armed and alert, but Hwoarang couldn't feel he needs to do something. He was only staring at Lili, who had retorted such hurtful words (for his perception) to him. He didn't have the chance to save his master, would he let that happen to them now?

"Hwoarang …" Jin called. Hwoarang made a stern look at his rival. "Might you want to join Nina and Lars?"

Hwoarang didn't answer, but he grudgingly stood straight and followed Nina and Lars. Jin observed Hwoarang's mood; he knew Hwoarang couldn't believe he is indeed helping them …for the sake of safety of Xiaoyu.

"Hwoarang?" called Lili out. Hwoarang took a glimpse at the angel-looking girl, whose eyes are worried for him. "Be careful, will ya?"

Hwoarang stiffened and blinked when Lili told him that. _This girl is indeed worried for my sucking life …_he thought. He scoffed a breath and turned to Lili, making a karate-like chop as he hit her head slightly with it. Lili flinched as she looks at Hwoarang, staring at her.

"I should be the one saying that to you, you know?" he said, chuckling. "Be careful, will ya?"

Lili, whose cheeks are burning, nodded in reply. "O-Of course I will." then she shoved his hand grudgingly, making Hwoarang laugh at her. "You think I'll get easily laid by those freaks?"

"Nah! I'm just worried you might call my name for help." then he stuck out his tongue.

Fuming, Lili burst to her temper. "You stupid red-haired boy! Who would ever want to do that?"

"Yeah yeah …whatever princess …" then he turned around and waved his hand as he walks.

_Please be alright …Lili._

…..

Jet planes went crossing the port. One by one, they are flown away by numbers. Yua, Will and Chris walks at the airdrome, passing every soldiers and pilots. Yua was walking between Will and Chris, making her the 1st in command. Yua made this company possible for her only purpose: to kill Gen. Maxwell.

Yua was wearing her long leather jacket which was short sleeved, her hands covered by fingerless gloves, her belt full of ammunitions, to her side where her samurai is hanging, and on her legs attached her dessert eagle. Her boots have hidden daggers, so as Will and Chris.

Will was wearing his black leather suit, while Chris was wearing his high-collar leather suit and pants. The trio walked towards a platform, where the other soldiers are standing in front, making military silence while staring at them. The 3 CEOs of Phoenix Intelligence Corporation, by authority, stared at their soldiers in their own eyes. The number of soldiers reached until the edge of their eyes.

Afterwards, Yua began to speak.

"The enemy is getting closer, and they want to destroy us, even the Mishima Zaibastu, and we are obliged to prevent such menace reaching our base." then she could feel that her eyes are getting redder. "Prove to me you are worth it to be called our soldiers, that you are worthy to have the honor to be called the PIC soldiers." feeling their auras lifting up, getting chills on their skin, Yua stretched out a samurai to them. "DESTROY THEM ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"HAI!" as the soldiers attached their feet together, and their rifles at their side. Yua, Will and Chris saluted to their soldiers, which was followed by a battalion of troops.

Staring at them, Will made a glance at Yua, whose dark chocolate eyes had a little shade of crimson influence on her eyes.

_She's definitely into this, _Will thought. Yua glared at him and gestured him to take the first command. He nodded in reply. "Ok, move out!"

Along with the soldiers, they entered the military helicopter. It flew up high as it left the Zaibastu.

Chris was cleaning, assembling and fixing his pistol and dessert eagle, while Will checked their loads and weapons to be used. Yua was standing behind the pilot.

"Fly up to 7000 ft, right above the central force of the enemy." and so did the pilots. _Everything's according to plan,_ thought Yua, as she made a smirk. She then turned around and saw Will behind her, looking at her, with the same thought on his mind.

"Everything we need is complete, orders?" then he smiled at her. Yua only scoffed a breath as she walks past Will.

"Still have that anti-gravity on your shoes?" she asked.

"I've always wore them." he replied. Yua stopped walking, and turned to him, with eyes reflecting of disbelief.

"What? Are you crazy?" she chuckled. Will approached her as he puts his hands inside his pockets.

"Well if being crazy is the basis of me being prepared, yes." then he stared down to her eyes, which made Yua felt like she's melting (very unusual from a feisty military in command). "And …if thinking about a girl while in battle is crazy for you …what do you think?"

Yua pulled away as she rolled her eyes mockingly to Will. "This is no time for that Will, you know that." she said raising one eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Call Chris, we better be off in no time."

"Wait, Yua!" halted Will. "We need to be careful in this, especially you, ok?"

Feeling his worries for her, Yua made a sweet smile to him for the first time, then leaned forward to kiss him by the lips. Will, along with the pilots behind them, was a bit surprised at her sudden action. She pulled away and stared at Will's unexplained reaction.

"I know you and Chris will be there for me at all times."

Then Will made a convincing smile to her.

Chris who had done his business in cleaning his beloved weapons, whistled annoyingly to Will and Yua. "I hope you two are aware that battle areas are not really that popular to dates." he said, chuckling mockingly at them, signaling the pilots to turn around and mind their work.

One soldier approached them. "The parachutes are ready." but Yua only made a chuckle as she shook her head in the process.

"We are not going to need those." she declared. The soldier tilted his head.

"M-Ma'am?" asked the soldier confusingly. "But you're going to sky dive, right?"

Chris laughed at the fellow soldier, as he patted its shoulder that made the soldier turn around him.

"Trust me, we don't need parachutes. We only need …zero-gravity." he said, making a smirk as he glared at Yua and Will. The soldier was still confused; thinking if his bosses are committing suicide or not, but it's impossible.

"Yua-sama, we are 6598 ft above the target." as the pilot reminded them.

"Good." then she turned to Will and Chris. "You good to go?"

"Pft, and you dared to ask me?" teased Chris.

"Always ready, Yua." clarified Will, winking at Yua.

Yua smiled at their replies. "Great …time to sky dive."

….

"…_planes are everywhere near the Mishima Zaibatsu. According to the speaker, they are setting up military drills and launching exercises, but some people aren't convinced about their explanation. Some experts say…"_

Jin was watching at the big screen of the hologram TV, watching and listening to the reporter telling the news about the sudden panic they have caused. They couldn't tell every people about the real situation, that's why they have to tell a lie that they are setting up some military drills and such to convince them. It's up to them if they are going to believe them or not.

"…_Jin Kazama, CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu clarified there is nothing to be worried about, however they warned them that they should stay at their houses or evacuate in any case of damage. Now, for the sports news, tennis player…"_ then he ordered them to turn it off.

Xiaoyu, who was beside him, glanced at him, as he glanced to her. She drew a line to her cheeks, then Jin slid his hands to hers. Jin felt he's doing great in warning the people, but those weren't good enough. He needs to prevent any people get involved in this upcoming battle, although he is more worried, if they made it here to the Mishima Zaibatsu and get her.

"You think I've done enough?" asked Jin, even though he knew the answer, but he still asked for Xiaoyu.

She smiled shyly as she turned her body in front to face Jin. "I'm not gonna lie to you, but I know you are doing everything you can." Jin was pleased to her reply, that it made him smile. Their hands were still clumped, with their arms being attached together. Asuka, who was behind them, noticed their affection.

"E-Ehm …" interrupted Asuka, which made Jin and Xiaoyu turned around and let go of each other's hand, embarrassed. "…I don't want to break it up to you, but …" then she looked at their faces. "…what the hell is going on between you two?"

Jin, out of his league, only sighed and turned his red face away. As for Xiaoyu, she scratched her head, swaying her body. Asuka then made a conclusion about them.

"Uhh …we uhh …"

"Ok …if you don't wanna answer, it's fine." she said as she turned around and smiled while she shook her head.

They felt that their relationship is getting obvious as time goes by. Oh well, it's part of it, you can't hide it forever you know?

"So …why lie to people, Jin? They have the right to know what's happening." asked Asuka to her cousin.

"It will only cause huge mayhem if I told them the real situation. They might panic and even kill themselves."

Asuka crumpled her face at his reply. "Is that how the way you see it?"

Jin only sighed. "What do you think?"

"Hey I'm asking you!"

"That's why I'm asking you back."

"Oh you!" fumed Asuka.

…..

Inside the G-Corp helicopter, soldiers began to get ready for the mission. Their aircraft was humongous yet it has its own airport for their planes and jets. General Max was at the security systems, viewing each sky surveillance cameras. He saw a battalion of planes and helicopters taking charge towards them, but where is their central force?

"Their central force is nowhere to be found here sir." announced one soldier. Gen Max was somewhat displeased, but he thought maybe Yua and the others is coward enough to face them. But he knows Yua, she's full of surprises.

"Check out more. Don't ever approach me if you don't find anything." declared the general as he walks away and went to check Anna. She was talking at the phone.

"Yes Kazuya …we know that already …are you sure?" she said over the phone. Then she made a chuckle. "…oh well …then we'll see each other later …" then she hanged up. She turned around and saw General Maxwell behind her, eavesdrop their conversation.

"He's gonna join the party?" asked the witty general. Anna only chuckled as she puts her phone down.

"Show time …"

…..

"_Yeah! We are good to go now_!" exclaimed Chris with clarification to Jin at the telecommunicators which was heard at the ward. "_I know you could see us all at the camera now, see me waving_?"

"No."

"_Oh come on Jin! You've got to see me waving_!"

"The resolution of the camera is quite poor, yet I don't care if I see you waving at us."

"_Jeee …you're so mean Jin. Anyway, we are almost off."_ Chris reminded. _"No parachutes, here we go!"_ then the communicators went static.

"NO parachutes?!" exclaimed Asuka, Xiaoyu and Lili.

"Are they killing themselves?!" asked Asuka. "That's stupid!"

"That …is too much." retorted Lili.

Jin only made a slight chuckled at the innocence of his cousin and Lili, not knowing what the 3 CEOs could do and have during battles like this. They are considered more experienced than Jin, for they started military at such young age. Stunts like this are one of their favorites in doing missions.

_Inside, they still think like kids_, quoted Jin to himself.

They were viewing their helicopter at the big screen.

Jin turned to find Xiaoyu feeling nervous at the action they are going to do, thinking they are risking too much of their lives for her. She was clumping her hands to her chest, as if praying that nothing would happen to them. Jin patted her head, like he would always do when they were in highschool whenever Xiaoyu was worried for her exams. Xiaoyu looked up, and saw an encouraging smile from Jin. Her heart calmed down as she exhaled her anxiousness out.

…

Yua, Will and Chris were standing at the edge of the access door of the helicopter, feeling the fast wind go pass their hairs and body. They were shouting while they talk so they could hear themselves.

Yua turned to them, who were standing at her both sides. "Since when was the last time we did this?"

"Hmm …when we did a mission back at Russia?" reminded Chris, thinking if his memory was accurate. "Russia was it? It was cold that time."

"You sure?" asked Will, as his hair was being blown by the wind. "It happened when we were still starting our service as captains back then."

Yua remembered that time, when they were awarded and proclaimed to be her Vice Captains at ECF, and their first mission with her was at Russia. "I remember how Chris awkwardly jump off the helicopter that time." then they all laughed at the little reminisce she put out. At their position, they could view the targeted central force right below them.

"We are at 7000 ft now, ma'am!" shouted the pilot, due to the winds howling inside the helicopter. "Are you sure about this?!"

"Keep watch! Go back to the force immediately after this, understood?" she asked, instead of answering the unsure question of the pilot.

"YES MA'AM!" shouted the pilot.

"GOOD!" then she walks a few steps backward, along with Chris and Will. They all turned a switch at their shoes, the anti-gravity. It'll prevent them to land at anywhere at any height without injuries. They made an eerie smirk at the opening, remembering how they've all done this before. _This is the most amazing adventure and part of the mission_, thought Yua.

"3 …2 …1 …mission starts now!"

After few moments, they all ran as fast as they could towards the opened door, viewing only the sky and clouds under them. They made a jump, outstretched their hands widely, and winds began to go across their faces. They aimed at a military plane miles under them. Their bodies were inclined downward as they sky dive to the target. When they were close, they began to arm themselves.

Yua pulled out her samurai, Chris took his pistols on his hips and Will took a grenade on his hands. Moments later, Will threw it hard on the surface of the plane. It exploded and many soldiers went flying out the position. It alarmed the other soldiers and began to take their rifles and started firing at them.

While still in the air, Yua managed to prevent the bullets by only swaying her samurai, making the bullets cut into halves, even sometimes making it go back to the ones firing at them. Chris started firing them, directly to the target he'll see. He shot them at their knees, arms, making them disabled. Even the smallest in his eyes, he could make a bull's eye without fail.

The commotion began and it alerted the security systems. Loud noises began to embark, and soldiers went coming and coming. They were outnumbered (3 against many soldiers, whew), but to start without fighting them all, Will began to release a smoke bomb as their feet landed on the platform without injuries and lives taken.

Yua made few slashes of her samurai to the soldiers on her way. Her red eyes gleamed red as she rests her samurai in a stance, positioning the blade in front of her face. She glanced at her back, and gestured Chris and Will to find an acceptable entrance, without knowing the enemy they are making their paces.

…

"SIR! Intruder alert!"

"3 unknown intruders have made their way to our airport!"

"Then what the hell are you doing?! Exterminate them!"

"We can't Miss Anna, a smoke bomb is blocking our vision."

Anna, in despair, kicked a wall so hard that she made a slight dent to it. "FIND THEM! Don't stop until you find them, or I'll find them to kill them for myself!" then she glanced at the silent general. "And you old man! Aren't you gonna do something? You're little brats have made their way here at the central force!"

General Max was only silent, intently closing his eyes. He was calm as if nothing was happening. He knew Yua and the others would come for them. He made a line to his cheek and glanced at Anna.

"Are you sure you want to kill them for yourself?" asked the general. Anna flinched, and didn't answer. "Brilliant, I guess you know who would handle them, right?"

"Tch, instead of making realizations for yourself, why don't you make a move?" as Anna made an eerie smile to her face. "As much as I want to kill that little brat, especially the girl, I know you wouldn't miss it for the world …am I right?"

General Maxwell only scoffed a breath and went outside their ward. As for Anna, she was waiting for the right time to attack. She remembered everything Kazuya had told her about their plan. Even if she's a bit impatient, she has to wait.

_For the sake of a star studding entrance …_she thought.

Her phone rang. It was Kazuya.

"Yes …?" then she heard him speak, and made an eerie smile to her beautiful face. "…great …I'm on my way now." then she hanged up. She walks with her stiletto shoes as she made it outside the ward.

…..

Jin was only walking, pacing again and again, his finger smudged at his chin. He was waiting for an update about the assignments he commanded. He hope that the movement he's making is going to be a success, nothing has to fail …nothing.

"_Jin …"_ Nina called at his communicator. _"…soldiers are now positioned at any possible entrance here at the Zaibastu. I've sent Alisa and Lars to keep watch at the roof deck. Hwoarang said we should put some soldiers or anyone to guard the gem at the lab. What do you think?"_

Jin glared at Lili and Asuka, who also had their communicators with them. "I'll send Lili and Asuka to go to the lab."

"_Hey Kazama! Are you insane!?_" shouted Hwoarang. _"You want to risk their lives?!"_

"What do you think we should do huh?" retorted Jin. "Any ideas, Hwoarang?"

Hwoarang was only silent. Asuka began to speak.

"I think I'll go to Jin's idea."

"Me too." replied Lili.

"_But—?"_

"Hwoarang …trust us …" as Lili replied to her communicator with a sweet tone. "…we could do this."

Hwoarang's sigh was heard. _"Fine …if anything happens to you …call me."_

"Oh come on …" teased Asuka. "Enough sweet talks, let's get to business." then Asuka turned to her cousin. "We're going now …take care of Xiao for us."

Jin nodded in reply and watched them as they set off.

"_We're at the roof deck now Nina."_ announced Lars. _"We could view a perfect sight here. Alisa is now scoping the scene."_

"_What do you see now Alisa?"_ asked Nina.

"_Yua, Will and Chris had made it to the central force of the enemy. They are starting to make their move now."_

Jin felt relieved, at all the news he heard from his comrades. He didn't expect that the people he'd ignore and hate would be the ones that would help him, especially Asuka and Hwoarang. He knew his cousin would only want to help him, make him realize the craziness he's making up. Hwoarang, on the other hand, only helped for Xiaoyu. He knew Hwoarang would always treat Xiaoyu as a sister.

He then felt a little jealousy in his heart.

"_Looks like everything's_—." then a loud explosion and static noise was heard at Nina and Hwoarang's directory.

"Sir! We lost contact!" exclaimed one soldier to Jin.

…

While on their way to the lab, Lili stopped running when she realized Hwoarang was nowhere to be heard.

"Hwoarang? Hwoarang! Come in Hwoarang!" but there was no answer.

Asuka, having a feeling something will happen, grabbed Lili by hand.

"Come on Lili! We've got nothing to lose!"

….

"What happened?" as Xiaoyu tugged Jin's sleeve. He turned to her; he couldn't hide his deep shock and worry to what happened to both Nina and Hwoarang. "What happened? Answer me!" asked Xiaoyu again.

Jin stared at Xiao's eyes. "Nina and Hwoarang went static and became out of reach." he said as he breathed heavily. "Xiao, please stay close to me, ok?" he reminded her, having a glimpse to the possible situation they might have now. "Will you?"

"Of course I will Jin …" as she clumped her hands to his face. "…but I'm worried about my friends …" she asked. She felt she was doing nothing to help her friends.

Jin didn't reply to soothe Xiaoyu, for he too, was worried at them …especially Nina and Hwoarang. What happened to them? What was that explosion he heard? Are they alright?

He held her closer to him, and hugged her.

He didn't want to lose her, he didn't want to give her away, and he didn't want anything bad happen to her. "Just stay with me …" he whispered to her ears, with deep worries and fear inside him. He could here Lili at the communicator trying to make contact to Hwoarang and Nina.

"_Nina?"_

"_Nina's nowhere to be heard too!"_ exclaimed Asuka. _"Jin, we've made it to the lab now."_

"Good …what's the status?"

"_No one's here …"_ reported Lili. "_Wait a sec—hey! Who are you?!"_

Jin and Xiaoyu heard Lili cry out; there was someone else at the lab.

"Lili, what's going on there?" as Xiaoyu spoke to Jin's communicator. "Lili? Asuka?"

"_Oh shit …"_ swore Asuka. _"Not you …"_

Asuka's words alarmed Jin so much. Who was there? Somebody entered and made it out the security?! Then he heard them roar and made an attack at the intruder. Jin was trying to call them out, but they were busy fighting whoever the hell it was. Jin turned to his soldiers and called them out.

"Hurry! Some of you go and check the laboratory!" then the soldiers moved at Jin's command. He looked at Xiaoyu, who has the same expression as him. Xiaoyu's heart was pounding fast, and so was he.

They were still listening to the swearing and attacks Lili and Asuka are making, suddenly, a loud crash of glass was heard on the communicator.

"Oh my goodness!" screamed Xiaoyu. Whoever in Lili and Asuka was that, it sure hurts a lot.

Jin was getting uneasy, troubled and having no idea what just happened.

"Lili, Asuka, come in." but no answer, yet their communicators hadn't turned static. "Come in!"

Then he heard somebody took the ear piece communicator. He was astonished at the voice he heard.

"_You think you're friends would help you to stop me?"_

He began gritting his teeth and narrowed his eyes. His anger rose and his blood boiled unsettling. His fist would curl out tightly, as his chestnut eyes reflected fury. This was the voice he would hate the most, all of his life.

"Father …" said Jin, then a loud chuckle was heard at the communicator. "How come you passed out from our security?"

"_Tactics …son."_

Lars began to join the conversation. "_If you're thinking you can easily get away from us, then I suggest you to put down that thought."_

"_Like what are you going to do to stop me …brother?"_

Xiaoyu's eyes widen; she felt frozen realizing, even though she didn't want to believe it, that Kazuya Mishima has entered the Mishima Zaibastu.

"_I have the gem now …the girl is next._" then the communicator went static.

Jin was frozen, breathing fast as he stares blankly at nowhere. His father is here now; unknowingly making his move. He is now aiming to get Xiaoyu. Kazuya had the gem, why would he want Xiaoyu now?

"_Jin …_" called Lars at the communicator; his fist tightening. Even though he wanted to come there and face Kazuya himself, he can't. _"…take Xiaoyu to a safe place …GO!"_

"Xiao …we need to go." then he dragged Xiaoyu with him out the research facility ward.

…..

The lab was completely destroyed; utensils and some lab equipments were at the floor. The glasses were broken, and the safe where the gem was kept was destroyed too.

Kazuya stepped at the 2 communicators, destroying it into pieces. He heard heavy footsteps in his direction. It was the soldiers of the Mishima Zaibastu. He made a mocking laugh, thinking that these soldiers don't know what they are doing.

"Are you sure about pointing your rifles at me?" asked Kazuya, as his one eye gleamed and let out a laser attack. The soldiers were put down easily. He was holding by his hand the necklace he's been looking for.

He looked down, and saw his nephew, Asuka, lying on the ground helplessly, along with Lili lying at stacks of glasses. "I'm not going to waste my time here." then he set off.

**-oOo-**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The attack at Zaibatsu [part 2]; Bullet shot

**AN/: This chapter was supposed to be long, but I think I'll continue this at next chapter. Pls review if I need to change something, but don't fire me up xD I'm not something that is worth to cook. ((EDITED)) Btw...the pictures of my OCs (Yua, Will and Chris) are posted at my blog ericasblogbasket dot tumblr dot com, . I drew them... and it's...I think... an ok... O_O  
**

**-oOo-**

_It was a sunny school festival at Mishima Polytechnic._

"_Jin? Where are you taking me?!" asked Xiaoyu, as Jin holds her by the hand. They were walking so fast that Xiaoyu was unable to catch up so easily. "Jin? Earth to Jin!"_

"_Sorry Miss Ling, but Jin Kazama is in Planet Pluto." teased Jin to Xiaoyu. "Besides, why are you walking so slowly? We need to hurry!"_

"_Like I'm a big man like you to have big feet and walk like….meters of diameters!"_

"_Aww, it's like you're saying I'm a Big Foot."_

"_Yes you are!" then Xiaoyu pulled back to stop him. "Just tell me where the heck we are going. Other students are looking at us like we're couples."_

_Jin got surprised by the words Xiaoyu retorted. His eyes widen and it did stop him from walking. He turned to Xiaoyu, as if he made a new discovery of his life. Recognizing such reaction, Xiaoyu groaned, thinking what she just had said._

"_Oh men…I uhh…that's not what I—."_

"_Xiao?" he called as he sang her name, smiling to her. He approached her, making her blush in process._

"_W-What now!?" she exclaimed, feeling uneasy._

"_I've been thinking…" he started, as he lifts Xiaoyu's hand and stared at it. "…since you're the only person I could talk to like this in school and helped me a lot…I was thinking to pay all of those, like a…treat…"_

"_Oh don't be crazy, I've never helped you, especially in Math." she said, moving her eyes away. But she glared them back to Jin when her mood changed. "Wait a second…like…a date?"_

_Xiaoyu's heart began to pound so fast. Jin only tilted his head in agreement._

"_Well yeah I guess so. You could put it that way."_

_Xiaoyu couldn't express if she's happy, excited, or she could just…faint like in the movies. But she snapped back so that she could answer the young man._

"_Ok, but you pay the expenses." she retorted. Jin scoffed a laughing breath to her._

"_Xiao, you know I'm financially stable."_

"_Not until grandpa Heihachi decides to decrease your salary!"_

"_Hey!" then they both chuckled as they stared at each other. "Ok then. It's a deal then."_

"_So…" as Xiaoyu looks around. "…where are you taking me that we have to walk so fast in a hurry?"_

"_Oh crap!" snapped Jin back, as he slapped his forehead. "We don't have time for the band at the auditorium!" then he drags her by the hand._

_Xiaoyu didn't answer anymore. She just kept on running with Jin, letting her hand gripped to his own._

Some of the building parts were collapsing, walls trembling from the vibration caused by explosions, and noisy alarms were all ringing at the same time.

Jin only had one thing on his mind; get Xiaoyu far from the commotion as soon as possible, before Kazuya finds out. As they run, he was holding Xiaoyu by the hand, running ridiculously. Xaioyu was unable to catch his fast pace.

"Jin! Wait a second!" she said, catching her breath.

"We don't have much time Xiao. I need to get you far from here." he said, not turning to Xiaoyu.

"Will you please just listen to me?!" she exclaimed, as she pulled him hard, making them halt.

"Xiao! What's wrong with you!?" confronted Jin.

"Nothing, but you're not listening to me! Have you gone nuts?!" as Xiaoyu's temper fumed up. "You're gonna leave your soldiers like that? At this critical time?!"

"Don't you see what I'm trying to do?" then Jin took her by the shoulders. "I'm getting you out in here!"

"And what? Do everything yourself like you did 2 years ago, alone just like that?! Go someplace deserted and—."

"That's not the point Xiao, that's not it!"

"Then what Jin?! Why do we have to leave the facility and ,while you, are dragging me like we are in some kind of a marathon!?"

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" he cried out precisely to her, as he shakes her, gripping her by the shoulders. His eyes were staring at her.

Xiaoyu, reading his gaze, began to understand him. Jin inhaled and made a deep sigh. He leaned his head to hers, making contact with her nose.

"I've told you before Xiao; I can't afford to lose another loved one." he stated.

Xiaoyu's eyes saddened; how could she not understand how Jin feels? How could she not understand that Jin is trying to protect her? Is she cold-hearted to do so?

Back at the 4th tournament, Xiaoyu met Jin again. He told her to back away because it was dangerous, but she kept insisting to follow him around. She wanted to be with him; that was all that she wanted. She wanted to be reunited with him; she wanted to follow him everywhere, even if it means risking her like to the King of Iron Fist Tournament. But it was the opposite of what Jin wanted for her.

"Jin…" Xiaoyu said, as she slowly cupped her hands to his face. "…you're not gonna lose me." she told him, looking to his eyes.

Jin's gaze took hers. "I'll never let you go…"

"Then so am I…" she renounced to him.

Jin wanted her to live in a normal life; finish highschool, go to college, go for work, graduate college, and go out with some friends. He even wished that she'll find somebody else on her life that she will marry and have a family with.

The guy that will not break her heart, the one that doesn't commit so much violence in the society, the one that is not a Tekken fighter, the one that is not the King of Iron Fist, the one that is not the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu, the one that she didn't grew up with at the mansion… the one that is not Jin Kazama.

But Xiaoyu chose a different path; she chose to be a fighter, she chose to compete at the tournament, she chose to be with him, she chose HIM. She didn't have any regrets on those. It's her life; she's the artist of her own portrait.

"I love you Xiao, and I won't let even a stand of hair hurt you." promised Jin, as possessive as usual. "Even if it means I need to kill somebody, then I'll do it."

Hearing such words, Xiaoyu got worried, on the other side making her feel important too. Xiaoyu understands now how Jin shows his affection towards her; nobody could blame him.

"Come on…" he whispered to her, snuggling his nose to hers. "…I need to hide you before they could see you."

"Wait…where are you taking me? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take you very far away from her…" he said. "…and also…"

"You're gonna leave me?!" she shrieked.

"No!" he replied. "What I meant was the storage room."

"Oh…" Xiaoyu laughed slightly at her silly idea. "What about you?"

Jin breathed deeply after he had exhaled; he then turned to answer her.

"If I'm going to have a chance, I'll face my father and talk business with him." he immediately took her by the hand. "Let's go."

….

A distinct sound of rocks falling, flames bursting and moaning soldiers woke Nina up. She opened her eyes; it was all blurry and she couldn't see clearly, thanks to the explosion and the smog that filled the area.

She blinked and massaged her eyes for better vision. When she could see clearly enough, she tried her best to stand up from the pile of rocks covering her. She held her head along as she stood up. She began to look around, and noticed the struggling young man not so far away from her.

"Hwoarang!" she immediately approached the young man. She saw him holding his side. "What happened Hwoarang?"

"I think you should be asking how I am doing!" he retorted. "Oh! Ow, I think I broke some bones."

Seeing Hwoarang all right, she swiftly turned her head to each side, hearing the distinct sound of rifles not so far away from them. Before setting a move, she moved Hwoarang at a wall that he could lean on.

"You're staying here." she said flatly.

"What?!" Hwoarang protested. "You can't…I don't take orders from you, blonde!"

In fury, she grabbed his collar.

"Listen, you young brat, I don't have time to babysit somebody like you! This is serious and I'm not going to take an injured man with me!" she said, and then she calms herself by exhaling. "Face it; you can't do anything now."

"But I—oh men!" he struggled holding his side. "Then what are you gonna do, huh?" he said with difficulty from pain.

"Well…" she said, letting go of him. "…I guess I need to look around. Now; YOU save yourself and do your best to go to the research facility ward or to the laboratory, understood?!"

_Wait. Laboratory? Oh no, what if they—_

"Understood…" he said, making a mocking smile to Nina, as she began to salute to her. Nina was surprised by the sudden action he made, but instead she replied to him with a salute.

"Very well; now, get away from here."

Then the both of them took a different direction.

Lowering her stance, she carefully hid away from the G-Corp soldiers. But to her surprise, she saw another uniform of a soldier.

"Hn. Must be ECF." she chided. "Well, at least, some are left for me." then she began to point her gun at the innocent soldier.

Before she could pull the trigger, a hard object was placed barely behind her head. He stiffened, then a mocking chuckle cut her off.

"Playing hide and seek, sis?" asked the woman behind her.

She slowly turned around; with an eerie smile same as hers.

"Yes Anna and you were the 'IT'."

"Well too bad, because I just found you!" then hit her using the gun to her face, causing Nina to wind out.

….

Asuka woke up and saw the disastrous looking laboratory. Her eyes went wide and her mouth slightly open in skepticism. She tried to stand up, but she realized she broke her thigh. She could feel the blood drawing on her forehead.

"OW! Tsk, shit." she scrammed to herself.

She heard a moaning sound then began to look around. She saw Lili lying at stacks of glasses. Little blood of cuts flows from her dress and face. Lili began to sit up while holding her head.

"Did we…did we get him?" she asked in a soft voice.

Instead of scolding her, Asuka felt saddened.

"No." then she turned to the destroyed safe where the gem was kept. "He got the gem."

Lili opened her eyes once again, then turned to the direction where Asuka was looking.

The safe was destroyed, and trails of its cuts indicated Kazuya used his laser eyes to destroy it.

Then they heard footsteps coming towards them. They began to be alert, even though if they are hurt and fractured. There was a little chance they could fight whoever it was coming.

But they didn't need to fight.

"H-Hwoarang?" said Asuka. "Y-You're—."

"Oh come on! You really think I could be killed that easy?!" he retorted. He turned around and saw Lili; her white dress where covered with blood spots, and her face had cuts and bruises. "P-Princess?"

"I'm alright." she took back. She began to speak as she tried to stand up. "W-We need to catch up with the others before they could successfully take this place down and get Xiaoyu."

"Wait a sec there, hold on!" halted Hwoarang to Lili. "You still want to fight, after all that happened to you?"

"Hwoarang, are you trying to say that I should just give up?"

Hwoarang stiffened at the tough words Lili rejoined to him. This is not the Lili that would go crazy because her hair is a mess and her dress is dripped with blood now. Instead, this 17-year-old girl owned Hwoarang by words.

"I understand…" he said in defeat. "I guess I couldn't do anything to stop you, princess."

A smile went out from Lili, the same smile when she would go with Hwoarang, Asuka and Xiaoyu together at the café. "Thank you…"

"Oh isn't this sweet?" taunted Asuka. "Now will you please set those aside and plan what we need to do now?"

"We?" mocked Lili. "Whoever says you're coming with us?"

"Yeah Asuka, Lili has a point. I mean—," then he gazed up and down to Asuka. "You can't even stand up."

"Then you're just gonna leave me here, is that it?! I have to deal with my witty uncle before anything goes!"

"Oh Asuka." said Lili. "You really don't get it do ya?"

After such, medics found them and treated them immediately. Asuka was worse; she needed a stretcher so that she could be carried along. Lili received a few patch to cover her cuts.

"What about you, Hwoa?" Lili turned to him, as he massages his sides. But Hwoarang immediately stiffened and replied to Lili.

"Nah, I'm fine." he said with a lie. Noticing this, Lili innocently poked his sides. He shrieked in pain and screamed loudly. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?"

"That's it…" then Lili stood up. "I'm going to find Xiaoyu and Jin now." As Lili was about to walk, Hwoarang took her elbow to face her.

"Like WHERE exactly?!"

"Everywhere, and please let go, Hwoarang."

"No, you're not going anywhere lady!"

"But I need to go!"

"Then I'm coming with you!"

"WHY!?"

"Because…" but Hwoarang's words died there. _Why do I even bother?_ "Whatever Lili." he said, not answering Lili. He then turned to face Asuka, still lying at the stretcher. "You young lady are going to stay here."

"Like what?!" she protested. "What's gone to you?"

But they left already. Asuka only sighed on her stretcher in defeat. Hwoarang sure has something in mind that's why he couldn't let Lili go by herself, he thought.

…

Hwoarang and Lili were running as fast as they could, passing through some soldiers that are on the ground; some were helpless, some were dead. Lili stopped for a moment to stupidly taking a look at them.

"Oh my goodness…" Lili gasps as she glanced at each soldiers covered in blood, some were shed to pieces, their faces blank. Blood were everywhere, it was horrible. She remembered how her mother died.

She covered her face at intense shock. Hwoarang immediately grabbed her in his arms.

"No princess, don't look." he said, covering her. He could hear her sob, shaking while gripping his vest. He sighed as he rests his face to her hair. "This is the reason I can't leave you around like this." he said, while stroking her hair to calm her down.

Lili is too young to see such scenes like this in reality, Hwoarang thought. He glanced at the poor dead soldiers along their way. He remembered himself when he was in military back then. He became numb, not caring as he shoots down enemies in their heads, blowing it in sight.

He shook his head, making that awful memory get away for his head.

"Hwoarang, does it have to be this way?" Lili asked.

"No…" he said, saddened. Then he pulled away and cupped Lili's face to face him. "…it never should have."

Lili closed her eyes tightly to prevent another tear to come down her eyes.

"We should be get going." she said at last. "I'm not going to let myself be affected by this."

Hwoarang nodded. "Then we need to go."

But grumbles and trembles flinched them both. They could hear heavy footsteps coming their way. After such, a big hole exploded behind them. Machines began to enchant their ears and a big shadow stares at them.

"Eliminate. Eliminate." then the machine began to point its arm to them. "Must. Eliminate."

"Damn it!" he exclaimed, grabbing Lili by her waist. "That's G-Corp's Jack-6!"

As the Jack-6 began to fire them, they ran as fast as they could, followed by the Jack-6. The machine recognized they are not hit by any of its bullets. So the Jack-6 shifted his armor to a machine gun. The machine gun's bullets went fast.

Lili by his arms, Hwoarang ran fast while Lili covered her head with her hands. Then Hwoarang felt stuttered as he ran; bullets hit his shoulder and thigh. It slowed him down, but he didn't stop running. He looked at his back, and saw the Jack-6 is enough far away from them.

He turned to his left and hid there with Lili. He glanced at the edge of the wall, and saw the Jack-6 looking for them. The machine failed to track them back, so it went forward past them, not knowing where they had went.

Lili looked over. "I guess we're safe, for now." then he turned to Hwoarang. She saw Hwoarang's blood go over his vest and pants. "Hwoarang!"

His head was rested against the wall, breathing heavily because of the pain. He held his shot at his shoulder to stop its bleeding. Hwoarang, by his rare fingers, took the bullet out from his shoulder and his thigh. Glad it wasn't very deep, but they were long, wondering how he could have survived that.

Blood now went out of his hands and keeps on flowing to his arms. It was bleeding badly that it couldn't stop. He could hear Lili calling his name many times. Suddenly, he felt dizzy.

His eyes were slowly closing, but he still forced himself to open them. His vision was becoming blurry; sweat began to pour his neck and forehead. He felt like he was going to die.

"Hwoarang! Don't give up on me please!"

Hwoarang heard Lili plead to him, as tears began to pour her face, as it drops to the floor. Hwoarang was helpless; he couldn't react on Lili's crying. Yet, he felt deteriorated both inside and out; seeing Lili cry makes him guilty.

"N-No…" he said in soft weak voice. "D-Don't cry…princess."

He lifted one of his hands, and wiped off Lili's tears away. Lili stopped sobbing and looked up at Hwoarang. She saw him making a weak smile to her. He then held her to his arms. Lili began to sob more to his tinted red chest.

"Don't worry…" he said while stroking her hair. "E-Everything's going to be alright."

**-oOo-**

**((EDITED)) Don;t worry guys xD Hwoarang won't die...I'll do this for the sake of Lili xD  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN/: Le continuation xD. This part should be at the previous chapter, but it was damn too long, especially the attack at zaibatsu sequel chapters =_=" so I'll make it random. Whew…so…OCs part here is a bit long. But enjoy instead =v=**

**Chapter 12: Au puissance (in power);**

—**oOo—**

"So…why are we here again?" asked Chris to both Will and Yua, as he walks with his arms behind his back. Will sighed as he turned to reply to Chris.

"Chris…CHRISANTO Lamonte, when will you ever stop asking?"

"Hey, William Mclorne, President of damnation, stop calling me by my full name!"

"Will the two of you stop that nonsense and beat those soldiers instead?" as Yua scolded to them and pointed to the 5 armed soldiers coming their way. "…and don't let your guard down!"

"Yes, LADY Yua!" replied the 2 young men. Yua was about to hit them but they ran so fast and made their way to the soldiers.

The 5 soldiers were aiming their rifles to Will and Chris.

"Remember Chris…" noted Will. "…just like the old times." he said as they ran towards them.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Will." then Chris arm-locked a soldier and twisted its neck, making it unconscious.

Yua only watched them, having fun in beating up the soldiers; a sign that they still have that gangster attitude towards them. She crossed her arm as she watched Chris flip a soldier down to the pit.

"That was new, Chris…" said Yua, chuckling about it, but Chris didn't even turned to mock at Yua.

When they were done, seeing the 4 helpless soldiers (and the other still underground), Yua walks towards them. She placed her hands to their shoulders, indicating they should keep going now.

"We don't have much time." said Yua. "Everybody is depending on us. Once we destroy the main system of the ship, they'll surely retreat."

"Yeah…" said Chris, lifting his gun and resting it to his shoulder. "…hope nothing interferes."

"Wow Chris…" mocked Will to him as Chris turned to glance at him. "…this got to be the first time I saw you THAT serious."

Chris flinched and frowned at Will. "Shut up! Now let's go…"

Then the 3 of them went to the main control room.

…

Kazuya was walking at the corridors of the Mishima Zaibatsu, with the necklace on his pocket. He beat up every soldier that would try to stop him. He could feel Jin is indeed with Xiaoyu, trying his best to get Xiaoyu away from him.

"How peculiar…" whispered Kazuya to himself. "…is she really that important to you?"

Woman is indeed the weakness of a Mishima.

He chuckled slightly at his thought. He knows Xiaoyu is in a close relationship with Jin, considering the fact that she is the only one he's comfortable with. Now, he's going to take her, knowing that Jin will loathe him more…and maybe…

…let his Devil Gene pounce back.

Another heap of soldiers began to aim at him, telling him to surrender instead. He sighed at the stupidity of the soldiers. He thought they have underestimated them.

"This is such a bore…" then he began to run in front of them and beat them up.

He walks a little more, as calmly as he could. He could feel it; Jin is just nearby.

….

"Hey! Look what I've found!" shouted Chris to both Will and Yua after they have beat up another wave of soldiers. He raised a folded paper to them.

"What is it?" asked Yua, lifting her chin to refer to the found paper.

"I don't know…" then Chris unfolded the paper. "…I guess…a map?" he said tilting his head to it.

"Let me take a look at that." said Will, approaching Chris and stood beside him. "Yhup; definitely a map. This must be the outline of the whole ship." he said turning to Yua. Yua walks towards them and stood in the middle of the 2 boys.

"Will…can you tell where we are?" asked Yua.

"Let's see…I think we are **here**." Will said, pointing at the lower portion of the map. "And I think…**here**…is our destination." as Will pointed to the slight upper part of the map with a note 'CONTROL ROOM'.

Chris whistled with satisfaction. "Guess we have a heading."

"Right…" replied Yua. She then lifted her head up and looked at the direction they should take; forward.

"If we go forward, we'll only end up beating the soldiers over and over again." then Yua turned to them; her eyes having a shade of crimson. "But if we do that, it'll only waste our time."

"So…" as Will scratched his head. "…we need to come up on a strategy, is that it?"

Yua nodded. Chris began to smudge his chin. He came up with a…crazy idea.

"Hmmm…why don't we…" then Chris lifted his head up. "…use the ceiling?"

"The CEILING?" shrieked Will to Chris. "That's just crazy talk, Chris."

"Well, don't we have other ideas?"

They all went silent. Moments later, Yua, the Supreme Commander of the group, began to speak up.

"If this means doing the mission fast, why not?" said Yua, having a satisfaction smile to the 2 of them. "Besides…" then she turned once more to the direction. "…he might be coming towards us now."

Hearing that, turned the atmosphere go dense; Will and Chris knew what she meant. Yua's eyes made a shaded red, staring with an eerie look. Her eyes' color only change depending on her mood. Now, she feels fired up, somehow she knew she'll face another problem.

But now is not the time to think about it.

"Let's go." started Yua, facing them with her full red eyes, walking past behind them. "We have other business to do." and so Will and Chris followed her.

….

Nina woke up, finding herself left on a corner, with soldiers having their rifles pointed directly to her. The red lasers aimed right to her body. She stood up with her 2 hands raised up in the air.

"How cute." she scoffed. "Is this a total ambush? Or just another decoy like the last time?" asked Nina mockingly to the soldiers, remembering the decoy that Anna had last time set up for them.

"Put your weapons down." ordered the woman behind the soldiers. She appeared right before them, smiling at her sister. "It's been a while now, Nina."

"I know…" said Nina. "…I was expecting this to be a happy reunion. But it seems like you haven't prepared for the party, Anna."

Anna made a 'tch' sound on her lips, before replying to Nina. "I was busy, and I have no time to prepare for your 'so-called' party."

Nina and Anna only made eerie smiles to each other. They like to tease each other like this; maybe the reason why they haven't killed each other yet.

"You almost destroyed the Mishima Zaibatsu, came here trespassing, killed quarter of my soldiers, and pointed your rifles at me; what are you planning, Anna?"

That question made Anna breathe a laugh out of her lungs. "I came here to see you, sis. Don't you want to see your sister too?" mocked Anna, spreading her arms to Nina like she was going to hug her.

"Don't even think about it." as Nina backed away. "I'm not fond of giving off hugs from persons hiding their daggers behind them."

And Anna was. Anna backed away when her sister discovered her hidden intention towards her. "I thought you're dumb enough not to realize."

"Hn." jeered Nina out, making a line to her cheeks. "We are sisters, Anna. Nothing is different between us."

Anna narrowed her eyebrows down. She curled up her fists tightly. Of course she's different from her sister; she's way beyond her, she's greater than her, and she's more a capable assassin than her.

Noticing Anna's reaction, Nina ran towards Anna. She was so fast that the soldiers had no time to react. She made an evasive jump and aimed at Anna. Anna looked up, preparing herself to guard her body, making her arms cross in front of her upper body.

Nina landed to Anna, precisely to her crossed arms. She slowly smiled at Anna, knowing that she'll make a move to defend her air kick; then Nina circuses around, passing each soldier until she made another jump and landed on an elevated rock pile.

Her body shadowed the fire behind her. Anna looked up at her as she tries to stand up. Nina was staring down at Anna's frustrated expression. She made a mocking smile, making Anna fury.

"Get hold of yourself!" shouted Anna to her soldiers. "STOP slacking your ass and get her!" then the soldiers began making their pace. Nina ran away from the multiple soldiers chasing her. She's running away but she's not leaving them. She has another plan on her mind. What she needs is a little timing.

….

From the ceiling, Chris popped his head to check if there are soldiers around.

"Clear." announced Chris, and then they began to jump off from the ceiling and landed their shoes to the floor. They used the anti-gravity so no one could hear their heavy shoes touch the floor.

"That was something…" said Will as he stood up. "…next time…we need a better SHORTCUT." complained Will, shoving away the dust from his polo and pants.

"OH please, just say your 'thank you'." retorted Chris, turning his head to him.

"Save your 'thanks', we have better things to consider." reminded Yua. They all loaded their guns with ammunitions and set off. "Move out."

They were moving fast and swiftly while lowering their stance, when Yua suddenly halted; Will and Chris, who was behind her and following her lead, stopped immediately.

"Yua?" asked Will, noticing Yua's sudden numbness.

"He's close." she stiffened and stared behind them, looking at an edge of a wall. Her eyes glowed slight red, and her eyebrows meeting in place. Chris and Will stood up slowly, looking behind them.

Then a shadow of a person appeared at the wall. It was walking slowly; like that person doesn't know that the people near him/her are armed.

Will made curious yet astounded feeling to his face, as he slowly noticed who the person was walking towards them. Chris could feel the pressure going through the atmosphere.

Slowly and slowly, a figure came before them. A familiar chuckle stiffened them, setting their backs feel the cold down to their knees. They were like unable to move; like something is stopping them to move freely. Then the man in the shadow began to speak.

"What a horrible face." mocked the man. "Aren't you glad to meet your man again?" then the military-suited man came closer to them. He noticed Yua looking at him sternly.

"General Max." stated Yua, turning her eyes to bright flames. "Or should I consider not calling you that?"

General Max began to chuckle. "My, my; you only rebelled against me you turned out to be like that." Then he looked at her red fiery eyes. "You still have that amazing eyes, like new born flames casting it to destroy everything." Then he smiled annoyingly. "Only urges me to take them out.

Yua grew even angrier, clenching her fist to her samurai, which was tied on her back. Chris came to interrupt their conversation.

"Don't lift your hopes yet, blockhead." snapped Chris quickly.

"Aries…you still have that disrespectful mouth of yours." reminded Gen. Max, and then he glanced to Will. "You still enjoy your romance, Leo?"

"That's it…" then Will knuckle-crackled his fist while aiming to come towards him, but Yua stretches out her arms and halted Will. Her expression was still the same, then she began to speak up.

"Go to the target position." commanded Yua, telling them to leave. "Make sure you destroy it at once."

"Yua?" as Will looked at her with total confusion. "W-What are you saying?"

She started to put her arms down and pulled out her samurai behind her. "Leave him with me."

"NO Yua! You can't do that!" shrieked Chris back, standing in front to the young girl. "Are you saying we'll just leave you and fight him ALONE?"

"What I'm saying is do the mission without me!" as Yua glanced back with her blood red eyes to Chris. Chris flinched at the sight; her eyes, they look even more dangerous than before.

"Yua…" said Will softly. "…we…we can't just leave you here." His tone emanating with despair, truly worried to Yua. Yua inhaled and made a deep sigh. He turned around and faced Will.

"We can't make 2 missions at once; at least this one will buy you more time." told Yua to Will. "I'm going to distract him."

"Yua you know that's not what he meant." said Chris. "We need to fight him together."

Yua scoffed a breath and shook her head in the process. "You guys never learn, do ya?" then she lifted her head looking at them. "Go; I'll fight him while you do the rest. I'll buy you time."

Will doesn't want to go, but they have a mission to do. They HAVE to leave without her, but his deep love for Yua only makes him more worried. Firstly, she might get killed by Gen. Max and; finally, her Phoenix state.

"Alright, Yua." said Will in defeat. "Just promise me one damn thing…" then he embraced her, right on front of the enemy. "Please…don't die." He doesn't care if he'll mock around them; instead he dropped his pride down for Yua. He finally pulled away, and took in charge for the mission. They walked past Gen. Max; gladly not halting them.

"So…" as Gen. Max began to speak. "…you're going to fight me, Gemini?"

Hearing her name, she pointed her samurai to him. "Don't call me by that name; I loathe it…just like how I loathe you…" she said in deep monotone voice.

"Oh? How peculiar. You once liked that name when I call you Ge—."

He was cut off when Yua ran towards him and swung her samurai to him, but the General was fast and placed his gloved hands to take hold of her weapon.

"You…" she said, whispering to him with still great fury. "…destroyed my family, took away my happiness, and yet, you still have the guts to chuckle about it?" she said, while her samurai was trembling with supreme pressure from her, pushing it to slice him.

"Of course…" then the General narrowed his eyes to Yua. "…want me to tell you how _good_ it felt, killing the longest living clan in whole Japan?"

"ENOUGH!" then she flipped herself, kicking the unguarded general as he rests with his own feet. "You took away everything; you lied to us completely, and made us believe you're our salvation." Then her eyes gleam red and flames began to climb to her whole body. "You're going to—."

She was cut off by the sudden heavy feeling.

Feeling her rage has come to limit, her heart began to pound hard. She felt it, that she kneeled down to the floor with her one hand placed to her chest. She could hardly breathe, sweat began to pour her face and neck; the 'hidden' power is revealing itself.

The general chuckled, noticing Yua has come to her state finally. "Don't you ever hide that tremendous power you have, Yua." sang the general. "That will bring you victory, that will grant you control for the whole world! Let it out…let it out!"

"N-No!" said Yua, still clenching her hand to her chest where her heart is. She could feel that she could not take it anymore, but she needs to control herself.

But the Phoenix is still forcing itself out.

"Your father must be proud of you, seeing her only daughter possess that massive strength." then the general began to laugh. "He should have instead joined me, now look at him! He's in the grave, with him lies his unused power! He should have used that to help me gain the world! But yet he hesitated; he made a big mistake of his life, leaving her poor daughter, be picked up by the one who had killed him!"

Still breathing heavily, Yua tried to reply to him. "He…hesitated…because he knew…that you are only going… to use it for your own sake!" her hands were shaking, but she continued to speak. "You shouldn't have picked me up; because…you might just regret it…" then she looked at him with red flaming eyes. "You'll only die in my hands…!"

The general stiffened at the words she just said. Did she said those things? Wait—this is not Yua speaking now. This is her heart—the Phoenix. He knew what will happen next. He started to back away a few steps, still watching Yua flame up.

In just one click, she bursts out her flames, stretching out, letting her flaming aura go hit the walls and alarm the system. She screamed with all her might…letting the power consume her. Her aura broke some walls and strong winds came out. General Max couldn't hide his amused fear; he only watched her clenching her head, waiting for her to calm down.

She immediately glanced to him at the edge of her eyes, and massive power began to explode, destroying big parts of the aircraft. It alarmed the system at the control room; the alarms were loud that Will and Chris could hear them enough.

The big aircraft began to tremble at the power, shaking and making Will and Chris imbalanced.

"What was that!?" scrammed Chris, as he supports himself at a wall.

"Oh no…" then Will turn to Chris. "…it's Yua."

"But…should we go back?" asked Chris. "Yua is depending on us; she doesn't want us to go back for her."

"But—!" Will was cut off when Chris dragged him to a wall.

"Listen to me bro; I know you care for her so much, but she entrusts us her faith to us." Then he let him go, seeing Will rigid. "We need to keep going."

Will closed his eyes tightly, resting his head hard to the wall. He loves her so much and he doesn't want anything to happen to her. He knows Yua is still incapable of controlling her power, but like she has done, he needs to put his faith on her.

"Alright…" then Will straighten up. "…we could hear the control room's alarm system go nuts around by the disturbance Yua made." Then he faced left, the way to the control room. "Let's go."

_Yua…please…don't give up on me. I know you could make that promise._

…

The huge explosion was even felt at the Zaibatsu from miles away. Each of them, even in different places—Jin, Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Lili, Asuka, Nina, Lars and Alisa—felt the disturbance caused by Yua's power.

They have one thing in mind; the war will be over soon.

But would it turn out to be good?

"Jin?" called Xiaoyu, as they halted because of the havoc. "What was that?"

Familiar about the tremendous power, Jin turned to Xiaoyu. "I'll tell you later. We need to keep going." And so they kept on running through pile of rocks and debris almost blocking their path.

Suddenly, Jin stiffened as he stopped on a hallway. He couldn't explain it, but he felt even more power; stronger than Yua's. He gripped Xiaoyu's hand, and pulled her to his back.

His eyes were narrowed, staring only at an edge of a wall, until a familiar face appeared before them.

"It's been a long time now…son." said the man in front of them. Xiaoyu squeezed herself to Jin, gripping his arm, assuming that it could protect her. Jin gritted his teeth, seeing his father who had found them.

It's too late now.

"So…it seems like…" as Kazuya turned and made a glance to Xiaoyu. "…the 2 of you have a _closer_ relationship than I could think of." he said, chuckling to the discovery he made just by looking at them. "My, my; women truly is our weakness, am I right, Jin?"

"I know you're not here to fight me…yet; but I won't let you take away Xiao from me."

_This young man is indeed in love_, thought Kazuya, noticing how Jin is protecting Xiaoyu. He thinks that it was stupid to waste your strength just by protecting one pathetic girl.

"Alright then…I guess I need to use brute force." said Kazuya, making a step forward to Jin. Jin let go of Xiaoyu and turned to her.

"Xiao…I—"

"I know…" said Xiaoyu soflty to Jin. He made a sweet smile, even while at the prologue of the battle. "Don't let him beat you."

"I will…" then Jin gently kissed her forehead before going to the approaching Kazuya.

—**oOo—**

**AN/: Too long part of the OCs =_= sorry about that. As you have noticed, some of my titles are French. I'm not French but I'm studying them xD. Hope you review. ((whew long story))**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Enlèvement (Abduction)

—**oOo—**

"This got to be the last time I'm gonna play Hide and Seek." said Nina behind her breath, as she watched Anna all by herself, holding a rifle with her, searching for her existence. Nina was hiding behind the big pile of debris, watching her from the top.

When Anna's back faced to her, she immediately jumped down. Anna felt Nina's feet touch the ground and immediately aimed her rifle, but Nina managed to kick it from her hand. She had locked her hand and placed it behind her, with a dagger placed by her neck.

"You think you could over smart me just like that, Anna?" told Nina to her sister in a whisper. Anna was moaning, trying her best to get away from her grip, but she was too late.

"Hm. You think you could just lock me forever, sis?"

"I think I just did."

"_Nina! Could you promise me something?"_

"_Hm? What is it Anna?"_

"_Promise that we will be sisters forever!" then a pinky was showed in front of 10 years old Nina. Anna was smiling at her._

"_Why? We will always be sisters!"_

"_I know, I'm not idiot you know. What I mean is that, even if we both fight, we'll still treat each other as sisters, ok?"_

_Nina smiled and took her pinky with her pinky. "Of course, I promise."_

That memory, with Anna and Nina smiling at each other sweetly, were now replaced with evil ones as they both maneuvered their body away and pointed their guns to each other.

That soft smile that each of them had, how could it just drift away?

"I know I was a jerk when I made that promise." started Anna, still pointing her gun. "That was just a bluff, an odd memory to be remembered."

"I knew that, Anna." as Nina peaked from her gun to Anna. "But still…a promise is a promise right?"

Anna flinched, slightly taking the gun down from Nina.

"Don't make me fall to your trick again, Nina." as Anna got the gun back to her aim. Nina only sighed and glanced back to her sister.

"Men…we grow so fast."

Then a gunshot echoed the whole area.

….

Alarms at the ship were arousing, beaming red lights were Chris and Will's guide to the control room. Finally they made it there, expecting that multiple soldiers have their weapons aimed to them. The soldiers of the ECF have totally forgotten their previous captains.

"Well hi there! Remember us?" taunted Chris as he placed his gun to his shoulder. "We are here to destroy the control room. Hope you don't mind." Then a familiar sneaky smirk draws to his face.

The soldiers of ECF didn't care if they were the respectable Captains back then. They only have one thing in mind; they must be eliminated.

"Hold your positions, or you will be hurt." warned Will. But the soldiers didn't mind their warning and went to charge them. "Tch, you're still the same soldiers we've had…"

The 2 of them against the multiple soldiers fought. Chris and Will tried their best to shove away all of those men that are blocking their way. Because of their strength, the ECF soldiers felt like they were losing.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER!?" asked Chris playfully, as he went to charge. "Have you forgotten what we've taught you?!" then he knocked those soldiers out and shot the primary system of the ship.

It sparked and then it shut down, followed by the rest of the computers and controllers. They have finally made it dead.

Even they have completed the mission, they still fought those soldiers. In mind, Will was saddened, by how his 'old' soldiers see them now; a traitor, enemy, and should be eliminated. Long before at ECF, he treated them like good friends, who need direction in life. He never thought those people he got close into would be the ones that will have no complaints to kill them.

The job was done and the soldiers were not moving. Chris walked past the beaten soldiers as he examined all of them rarely moving.

"Men, such a total mess…" he retorted to himself. His combat shoes stopped at a soldier, who was lying and looking up at him. He was breathing heavily, trying his best to reach for his gun. "Give up…" then he kicked the gun far away from him. "…you knew us back then right?"

The soldier nodded.

"Then you should know that you have to match against us…especially Yua."

Chris walked away, leaving behind the soldier. He approached Will, staring and observing all the soldiers that were lying helplessly on the ground.

"There are approximately 158 of them." He declared to Chris, still looking at the soldiers with his green eyes. "They're not capable to fight us for now."

"Well that's good news, genius." Then he glanced to him. He saw Will making a frown to his face. "You ok?"

"All of them…they knew us. We've been with them through our missions back at ECF, but they still fought us." Then he glared to Chris. "Why are they doing this to us?"

Chris only sighed and maneuvered his bright blue eyes to the soldiers. "They're blinded, Will. They believe that we lied to them, that we're the traitors, that we've left them." He felt something heavy on his chest as he glanced back to Will. "It's not the way it used to be anymore, Will."

Will lowered his eyes, thinking about the good relationships they had with all of those soldiers; that are now lying by the dock.

Suddenly, the ship shook then loud clang was heard not so far away. Both of them through reflex got hold of themselves at a near wall.

"That's got to be Yua…" clicked Chris.

Will balled his fist and breathed heavily. "Let's go now!"

…..

Yua was walking, with flames around her body; her eyes were shifting colors from orange, red, pink then orange again. She was holding her samurai by her hand, and the other moving freely. She was following Gen. Max, that was shooting her, but the bullets only turned to ashes as it touches her flaming aura.

Yua raised her samurai, and then made a slashing wind to Gen. Max. The general was hit by the strong wind and got knocked out from a wall. The wall tore apart and found himself at a room; where their planes, weapons and other vehicles were placed.

The general ran and tried to find a place to hide. He hid behind a barricade and grabbed his gun. He heard Yua taking a step towards the room. Her feet stopped with her flames swooshing around her.

"You think you could hide from consequences, Max?" asked Yua, with her voice echoing the room. "Hiding is not a very good option…" then she glared to the barricades. "….and you taught us that, Max."

The general chuckled then finally stood up from the place he's been hiding.

"You caught me, Gemini. I'm so glad you still remembered the things I've taught you…"

Yua drew a smirk as she scoffed a breath. "I told you never call me that name."

"Then what are you gonna do? Torn me to pieces?"

Yua bent down her head, making her bangs fall on her eyes. Suddenly, she made a terrifying chuckle, louder and louder, and then she shifted her chin up, hoisting the samurai to her face, watching her reflection by the blade.

"Actually, that's a great idea, Max…" then she ran towards him, with the same smile to her face. The general puts a smirk on her face and began to dodge her attacks.

Yua noticed him dodge and immediately went to slide her foot and kicked his back. The general felt the pain and her strength. Max charged and attacked her. He then caught her by the wrist and locked her shoulder as he took her samurai and pointed it's blade to her throat.

"You think you could kill me?" asked the general.

"Why not?" shot back Yua calmly.

"I killed your clan. Your brothers, your father, everyone who loved you. You really think you could kill me with this pathetic blade of yours?"

Yua made a smirk to her face. "Hm. You've done it with the help of your soldiers…" then her aura climbed up to her body. "…but with you alone, it's nearly impossible."

She turned and took the samurai by her hand and kicked the general. Everything happened so fast that the general has no time to blink his eye. Her power was so powerful that her flames had reached the celing. Then a figure of a Phoenix appeared behind her. Yua was about to charge, when suddenly, she fell onto her knees again.

She clicked her tongue in frustration. How could she forget that it's dangerous for her to reach her limitations?

The general saw the opportunity then grabbed Yua by the neck. He held her up, making Yua struggle and her flames to disintegrate.

"I told you; you can't kill me…" then he held her throat tighter. "Fool. You are weak. You can never control yourself from that power. You can never have a chance for your revenge. You can never kill me because you are weak…just like your pathetic father."

Yua was still struggling hard, trying her best to get away from his grasp. But she felt defeated; she felt she had failed. Her breath was rarely reaching her throat and lungs. Suddenly, the general lifted her to the left and swung her to the other wall.

She hit hard that the wall caused a crack due to impact, making her spill a little blood from her mouth. Yua fell limp to the ground, coughing and breathing hard; due to the Phoenix she's trying to hold and the pain at her back.

Once again, the general lifted her up, fortunately, to her collar. She was still coughing little blood. She felt weaker, exhausted, and annoyed because the sword wasn't at her side now.

"What's wrong Yua?" asked the general while lifting her up. "I thought you said you're going to kill me?"

Yua felt something warm on her body. It made her spirit lift a little, giving her enough energy and power to speak to him. She felt weird that time, but…

…is the Phoenix helping her?

"You know what?" asked Yua, forming a smile to her lips. "What I don't like to you is that you can't even wait…" then she glanced to him, below her, with red eyes. Those eyes that are red as blood, but it gleamed like flames. The general's smile faded, then Yua went to clump her hands to his hands that are holding her collar and began to tighten her grip.

The general reacted to the pain that her hands are making; both pain and heat. He let go of her now, then Yua landed on her feet. She ran past to the general and aimed to get her samurai.

She succeeded, then turned around to dig the sword to him, but to her surprise…

"Huh?" she asked herself. The general was gone. "Shit…" she cursed on her lips, clicking it many times, crumpling her face in full disgust. "Where could that coward be….?"

That was something; the general ran away from her, instead of facing her to kill her. She didn't know that the general could be that afraid of her. She cursed herself for being too strong. Because of that, the freaking General Max will have second thoughts on will he ever fight her.

Her thought lingered away when she stared at her hand; they were firm and…hot. Her eyebrows met, remembering that feeling…of being healed, of being protected…by the one that she's been hardly controlling.

"YUA!" she turned around and saw Will calling him, with Chris on his back. He was running really fast and immediately hugged Yua. She flinched because of the sudden action.

"OH jeez! Good thing you're ok!" exclaimed Chris.

"How are you?" asked Will, clumping her face and lifting it up to his level.

"I…I'm fine…" then she looked up at him. She noticed Will's eyes blinked and it widen at her sight. She frowned wondering if something was on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Your…your eyes…" he said still looking at her.

"What about my eyes?" she asked both Will and Chris, who was also dumbfounded to her. Curious about it, she looked at her blade and took a look at herself at her reflection at the blade. "What the…"

"Yua?" called out Chris to her. "What's going on?"

"I…" then she glared at them both. "My eyes, they couldn't stop getting redder…"

…

Jin had Xiaoyu behind him, with Kazuya in front of him, making that annoying smile to him. He always despised that smile of his father, even the fact that he's his father.

"You know what I want Jin…"

"No need to brag about it."

Kazuya raised his eyebrows in amazement. "Oh…how directive of you."

Much to his annoyance, Jin charged towards Kazuya, pushing him to a wall, breaking it until both of them were falling outside the building.

"JIN!" screamed Xiaoyu as she followed Jin and peaked through a big hole, viewing the whole city outside from the high floor. She looked down and saw Jin and Kazuya both falling, making a mid-air fight.

Both of them were fighting, ignoring the fact that they were falling from high elevation. Suddenly, Kazuya caught both Jin's arms. Jin locked his eyes to Kazuya, noticing that Kazuya is slowly changing to his demonic form.

His eyes narrowed and his teeth were clenching, watching Kazuya smile to him to his demonic form and taunt him.

"Come on Jin, let that INSIDE of you and have a little fun."

Jin felt his heart thumped heavily, making his eyes wide and struggle. He knew that the curse is on the move now. He was forcing himself to fight it back, but he failed.

Horns began to grow on his head, black print of swirling lines rapidly goes up to his head, forming a red mark on his forehead. Suddenly, wings began to tear his polo and his nails grew sharper. His eyes went to shaded gray, and his eyes narrowed to Kazuya.

"You want fun? I'll give you fun!" then he hoisted Kazuya, making him face down to the ground as they fall. Kazuya went struggling, but his arms were caught to his with his feet being stepped in it. Finally, they have touched the ground, making Kazuya a great impact at the dry floor.

Smog went to cover the whole area, making a huge crack at the floor due to his power. Jin flew immediately, far from the limp body of Kazuya. His gray eyes were focused on the unmoving body of his father while making wings help him fly up. He knew Kazuya is just resting, so he immediately flapped his dark wings and flew towards Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu was peaking down the building, with her hair being blown by the wind. To her surprise, she saw Jin in front of her; flapping his wings and staring at her blankly.

His eyes weren't moving and not maneuvering except from her. Xiaoyu tried her best to read Jin's mind, but it was hard because he wasn't even talking. Suddenly, he set his foot at the edge of the cracked floor. He let down his wings and stood before her. Xiaoyu tilted her head up, thinking if this is Jin right in front of her, or the 'within' instead.

"J-Jin?" asked Xiaoyu as she slowly stood up, reaching up to his level. Jin only stared at her, if it was REALLY him though. Slowly, Xiaoyu stretched out her hand to reach for his face. Jin didn't flinch or move a thing, until it finally made contact to his face.

"Jin? Is…is that…you?" she asked. His grey eyes only watched her. Suddenly, he made a deep sigh, and reached for her hand. Xiaoyu flinched and got surprised; she didn't expect that Jin would do that.

"Xiao…"

He was still the Jin that she knew.

She made a deep sigh and formed a smile. She exhaled in relief and walked closer to him.

"You ok?"

"Are you afraid?" Jin ignored her question.

"No…"

"Why?"

"Why should I?"

Jin blinked and stared at her. She was serious.

"Come on, we need to get you out it here…"

But too late.

Behind them a red laser was hit to Jin, causing him to hit to another wall, which was at the opposite direction. Xiaoyu screamed when she noticed she was being lifted up from behind her. She tried to fight, but the man was too strong to fight. She glared her eyes, and saw Kazuya in her Devil form.

Kazuya smiled evilly to her, focusing his red eye to her. Xiaoyu's eyes widen and her mouth gapped when she saw the other form of Kazuya; it was horrifying.

Jin lifted his body and flapped his wings to get the debris out from his back. His eyes glared to the sight and saw Xiaoyu caught by Kazuya.

"No…" he said under his breath, while watching Kazuya smack Xiaoyu's neck and made her fall to sleep. Kazuya formed a smile to his son, declaring a defeat to him.

"Face it son…" he said, while flapping his bat wings, making him inches away from the ground. "…you can't protect…ANYONE."

"NO!" he screamed but it didn't stop Kazuya from flying away, with his only Xiaoyu.

He was about to stand up when suddenly, his heart felt heavy, making it sound like rapid drums marching down the alley. He placed his hand firmly to his chest, where his heart is. He knew that the curse is trying it's best to control him.

Face it. You can't protect her.

No…

Let me control you…

I said no!

I can get her for you…

No! I won't let you!

It will be better if you let me OUT

Then the Devil within went to force itself out of him; making him control his mind and body together. He was struggling, trying to hold himself and over control it.

I'm winning now.

No…you can't have me…

Let me be.

NO!

Finally, the within stopped to drive out from him. He was panting; his feathers fell over his back and shoulders. His hands were placed on the ground, with his now hazel eyes, staring at it. He was exhausted, tired from the fight; from both Kazuya and his Devil Gene.

"X-Xiao…."suddenly, he fell to the floor. He fainted, he just fainted. He didn't even tried to ran there to save her, he failed. As he went to close his eyes, a tear fell from his eyes, with a smiling face of Xiaoyu on his mind.

"It's over…"

**-oOo-**

**AN/: GOMENASAI MIN'NA! I had a long time to think about the great combat here, unfortunately, I failed T-T Honto gomenasai…But now that Xiaoyu's been abducted (WHOO! Hahaha! Sorry Jin…), the flow of the story (as well as my mind) will be on track! Please forgive meeeee! Hehehe,… Thanks again.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN/: The title is French. Must be read in French :)**

Chapter 14: Blessure (Wound)

—**oOo—**

The conflict is now over. The injured ones are now put to the infirmary. There, they were all treated, mostly the ones who had survived. Unfortunately, some soldiers did die. Asuka was the first one being put to the infirmary. She has been there for a long time now since she was injured; specifically her legs.

"Tch. Shit this." she cursed in her lips. She slowly helps herself up, taking a look at her legs that are lifted up from the bed, hanged up from the bed. "This is really some crap…"

She didn't do anything to help. If there was something she did, that's when she only tried to run to the laboratory to get the gem, for which she failed. By that thought, she balled her fist and hit it to the wall behind her. She doesn't care if her hand will get injured too; her leg got injured now, how could she care now?

Suddenly, a bunch of people entered the infirmary. She sat up to take a look to who it was. There was someone at the hospital bed, being pushed hurriedly to a section to be treated. She could tell that it was a guy, since the body figure was so masculine. He was wearing cowboy-like shoes, and his shirt was drained with blood all over.

Asuka tried her best to get a better look at the guy. She lifted her chin up, despite the fact that she couldn't stand up on her own. When she got the better view, she got shocked and exclaimed the name of the man.

"H-HWOARANG!?" she called out, but Hwoarang didn't respond. He was lying still at the bed. Asuka could even see that many doctors are panicking beside him, but seems like he didn't mind at all. Was he asleep?

"Doc, he's still bleeding." said one of the nurses. Gladly there are nurses here at the Zaibastu.

"Check his pulse rate." ordered the doctor, as he picked something from the tray.

"Doc, he's barely breathing."

"His pulse rate is very low."

"He's losing a lot of blood! Get the needles ready."

Asuka heard everything they said as she listens to them attentively. Hwoarang is taking a surgery? But why? What happened to him and Lili?

Oh wait. Where's Lili?

Lili was lying there as well, with the previous cuts she had when they were fighting against Kazuya. Despite that, Lili's still fine. But what about Hwoarang? Asuka saw some blood draining from Hwoarang's shoulder and leg. His face was pale and he isn't moving a little.

Is he going to die?

Asuka only clenched her fist, watching the two being taken care of by the nurses and doctors. What's worse, she's worried about Hwoarang. He's hurt badly; he might even die from those wounds.

A clang was heard to the metallic tray that made Asuka tilt her head to discover what it was. She saw shiny bullet being covered with Hwoarang's blood. It was so long and it made Asuka widen her eyes; how could Hwoarang survive that?

A nurse approached Asuka and asked to lie still on bed. "NO! My friend needs me."

"Please ma'am, you're still in bad condition."

"Like what the hell he isn't?" she exclaimed. She tried to stand up, but curses the broken leg, she couldn't. She just clicked her tongue and bit her lips.

She couldn't do anything.

….

"_Ne, Yua-chan! Is that how you treat your elder brother?" as 17 years old Yuuji went to massage his head from being hit by 14 years old Yua._

"_Why not? After you treated me like a maid in front of your classmates, you expect me to treat you as a brother?!" exclaimed Yua to Yuuji, enough to be heard at the whole Mitsuki mansion._

"_Hontou gomenasai, Yua-chan! Wazato jya nai yo!" (I didn't mean it!)_

"_Ne, ne, you two." as the 21 years old Yuuma, the eldest, went to interrupt them both. "Still fighting?"_

"_But onee-chan! Yuuji-nii-san is so annoying!" as Yua pointed to Yuuji. Yuuji only pouted his lips and turned away._

_Yuuma only sighed and placed each of his hands to Yua and Yuuji's heads._

"_You two, you need to treat each other good, you know that?" he said sincerely, staring at them below his height. Yua was below Yuuma's shoulder height, while Yuuji being just below his nose height. "What will happen when we need to stick together while you two are still arguing, huh?"_

_Yua only pouted with her arms crossed, while Yuuji frowned and looked at another direction._

"_Hey, say something!"_

"_Gomen…"_

"_Are? Nandesuka?"_

"_GOMEN Yuuma-nii-san!" said the both of them. "We promise to be good at each other from now on."_

_Yuuma only chuckled at them both. "Hm? Hontouni ii no?" (Are you sure?) then he went to mess with their hair, making both of them wince at Yuuma's action._

"_Come on. We need to get inside now, dinner is ready by the way." invited Yuuma to them, then the three of them went inside the house together._

"_Itadakimasu!"_

"H-Huh?" as Yua woke up from her slumber. "Koko de…nani o shiteru no?" (What am I doing here?) she asked herself in a soft voice, covering her eyes from the light of the room. Her eyes were still blurry, so she smudged them and got a better view. Beside her, she saw Will beside the door, only staring at her.

"Finally, you've woken up." said Will as he smiled to her. Yua was still confused.

"How…how did I end up here?"

"You fainted after you discovered your eyes couldn't stop getting redder." Will confessed. "We don't know why that happened, but we hope that you are fine."

_This must be the lesson I got after using too much power_, thought Yua to herself.

"Oh, so that's what happened." Yua went to sit up with Will's assist. "Where's Chris?"

"He said he'll be helping at the relief operations." then he paused. "Want to know what happened?"

Yua nodded. "Onegai, nani ga okita no?" (Please, what happened) she asked. Will only smiled at her, sitting at the edge of her hospital bed.

"Hours after our successful mission, we received news that the android Alisa was damaged."

"Damaged?"

"Yes. Somebody attacked our upper base. Alisa protected Lars, so she was the one hit by the bazooka instead, but she's being taken care of by the Violet Systems, I guess."

"Violet Systems? Lee Chaolan?"

"Yes. Lars took her there, but he said she'll be fine. Asuka is still at the infirmary, together with Hwoarang and Lili. Nina was found lying on the ground 8 hours ago. She was shot at her left shoulder, gladly not to the heart."

Yua frowned when she noticed Will's missing something. "What about Jin and Xiaoyu?"

Will took a second to look at her and inhaled deeply. He bent his head down and sighed. After such silence, he lifted his head up to answer her. "Sorry Yua, but Xiaoyu's been abducted by Kazuya. Jin is found lying helplessly when we checked the floor they've been at." then he paused. "The back of his polo was ripped. Chris and I thought about what happened regarding that."

Yua's face was unreadable, but her eyes widen slightly at the part when she heard that Xiaoyu's been abducted. How? How could this happen? What was Jin doing?

"How's Jin doing?" she asked. Will cracked his eyebrows as he stared at the floor.

"He's been asleep, almost 12 hours since we found him." he lifted his head up to stare at Yua.

Yua looked away, clenching her fist and biting her lips. "I failed."

"What?" told Will with confusion.

"I failed." she told him again. "I promised Jin that I'll help him protect her…but I…I…"

"Yua…" then Will reached for her to hug her; placing her head to his chest with his chin rested to her head. "…this isn't over yet, you hear me? You haven't failed yet…"

This is what she hates most of all; failing to protect somebody. She shouldn't have told that to Jin in the first place. She lost somebody that she didn't protect; her brother. She was glad that her brother was alive, but their reunion got thin when he was killed by Gen. Max. Now that Xiaoyu's abducted, will Jin not forgive her for breaking that deal?

"It's not your fault that she's abducted, nobody wanted this to happen." as Will speak up. "She's still alive, and I know Kazuya Mishima won't do anything to hurt her, now that's Jin what he really wants."

"But he got the gem now." as Yua slightly pulled away to look at him.

"We know that. But Kazuya wants something other than that."

"What?"

"His Devil Gene." started Will. "That gem? It's what General Max wants; in exchange that he'll help G-Corp to obliterate both PIC and Mishima Zaibatsu. That was the price of ECF's help. Now Kazuya had the chance to attack the Zaibatsu and get Xiaoyu to make Jin come for him."

"How…how did you know about this?" she asked in amazement. Will only cracked a smile and stared at her.

"Well, you called me a genius once right? I thought about it while I was here waiting for you to wake up." he told her, still smiling. Yua frowned at Will.

"Like how long were you here?"

"Uhhh…" Will chuckled and scratched his scalp. "…don't laugh, but I've been here for 15 hours."

Now it was Yua's turn to smile. "You weird geek." then Will chuckled. Yua returned to her serious mood and faced him. "Now that we knew about their real plan, then it's time we make ours, right?"

"Yeah, I know. The President called and asked for the situation back here. But, you know my father; he's too sneaky sometimes, so I told him everything."

"Tch…katte ni shiro." (whatever) she retorted. "But…I don't know how Jin will cope with it, now that Xiaoyu's..." she didn't continue her sentence, though Will knew what she was going to say next.

Both of them felt the distressing aura at the room. Yua hoped Jin will be alright, despite the fact that he failed to protect her from Kazuya. But she knows Jin; he'll never give up getting Xiao back.

"Also, about the gem, Yua." interrupted Will. "The Dragon's Eye seems more than a nuclear bomb." added Will, as he went to reach for the folder that was placed near them.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Seems like…" then he handed her the folder and lets her open it. "…it also has its special attributes, that's why Kazuya is itching to get it too."

Yua began to read the report that Will made as he examined the gem. She kept on reading, and slowly her eyes widen and her mouth gaped in disbelief.

"No…this is…impossible…"

…

"Uhhh…." as Hwoarang moaned and opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and was unable to see the figure above him.

"Oh goodness…he's finally awake." said a voice to him. He blinked many times, until he was able to detect who it was speaking to him.

"A-Asuka?" he asked in a soft voice. Asuka only made that playful grin to him and patted his shoulder.

"Yeah it's me, unless if you tell me I look like my cousin." she joked, making Hwoarang laugh a little. Eventually he twitched at the pain he felt on his waist and shoulder. He noticed his legs were bandaged as well as his bare waist and shoulder.

"Damn it…it hurts like hell…" he cursed while holding his waist, trying to sit up to face Asuka. She helped him up, noticing that she brought with her 2 sticks stuck to her armpit.

"Yeah I know…." said Asuka noticing him looking at it. "…but I'll be able to walk not too long! Don't worry!"

"Heh, you're just stubborn that's why you're saying that…"

"Whatever red head…" Asuka twitched her lips to the other side.

"By the way…where's Lili?"

"Oh…she's still sleeping there…" then Asuka pointed at the bed just beside Hwoarang. "…good thing the brat princess made it…"

"Why? What happened?" asked Hwoarang worryingly. Asuka made a saddened face to him.

"The doctor said she almost died because she inhaled a toxic gas and—."

"WAIT WHAT!?" shrieked Hwoarang, leaning himself up to Asuka harshly. "HOW IS SHE NOW? WHY…WHEN DID THIS HAPPENED?"

Asuka noticed him VERY worried at that time and decided to inhale and tell him the truth.

"I'm just kidding Hwoarang! Calm down!"

"HOW COULD I CALM DOWN? SHE'S—wait…huh?" asked Hwoarang tilting his head. Asuka only chuckled and patted his head like a dog.

"I said I was kidding! You scream so much that you can't even hear me say that!"

Hwoarang frowned and narrowed his eyes. "That's not a very good joke, Asuka."

"I know, I know. I just want to see your reaction…"

By that time, he flinched at the embarrassment he caused and relaxed his back to the bad and turned his head away from Asuka. "J-Just don't do that again. You scared the hell out of me…"

"Well, I know you will be that worried to her…since you're into her…" then she made a teasing glare to him that made him look at her mysteriously.

"What's with the eyes?" he asked still frowning.

"You know what I mean…you like her admit it!"

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR SOME CLICHES OK!?" he said with red face.

"YEAH YEAH JUST STOP SCREAMING!"

After that, there was a moment of silence between them. Asuka got tired of arguing with him and sat at the opposite bed. Hwoarang only stared at the ceiling, thinking what happened before. Lili was crying, telling him not to die on her. He then averted her eyes to Lili, who was sleeping peacefully at the bed, with oxygen mask attached to her angelic face.

"Don't worry, she's fine. The thing we need to be worried of is your condition." started Asuka, making Hwoarang glare to her. He inhaled and exhaled heavily.

"I didn't know that I'll be able to live with all these…" he said emphasizing the wounds he had. "By the way…how is Xiaoyu now?"

Asuka popped her head up after hearing him ask that. Her eyes widen in shock, much to Hwoarang's confusion. She dropped her head to prevent her from seeing him looking at him.

"Well…Xiaoyu…uhh…"

"Asuka? What…happened…" he said slowly, feeling the uncomfortable atmosphere at the infirmary.

"Hwoarang…I…I'm sorry…"

"Why?" Hwoarang lifted his body to stare at Asuka to her level. "What happened? Just tell me!"

"Xiaoyu…Kazuya got her…"

Hwoarang took a time to dig the bad news to his head, rewinding it and rewinding until he finally understood. He got up from his bed despite the deep cuts and wounds of his.

"Stop joking Asuka…this has gone far enough…" he said sternly to her, looking precisely to her eyes. Asuka frowned at the moment Hwoarang's face was so close to her, much to her annoyance.

"Look I'm not kidding Hwoarang! They got her! She's been kidnapped!"

He felt his heart pound rapidly to his chest, making it obviously be heard by Asuka. Hwoarang tried to get up from his bed, making his way to the door.

"HWOA! STOP!"

"Aniya…" (No) he said on his breath.

"Where are you going?!" as Asuka followed him.

"I'm going to teach that freaking Kazama a lesson of his own!" then he continued walking. "He'll pay for this! I swear!"

Asuka tried her best to catch up with the young man, but thanks to her fractured leg, she just keep it at bay. She only watched him wobble, shirtless and full of bandage. She should be angry at her cousin right now, like Hwoarang. But she can't, she felt some pity for his cousin too.

Jin loved her for all his life, keeping her safe and away from joining the tournament…from him. Asuka thought that he was shoving her away because he was annoyed by her, but it was the total opposite of that. Now, Hwoarang is on his way to beat up Jin, not because he's his rival, taking away his pride, but rather because Hwoarang learned to entrust her to Jin.

Hwoarang, walking hardly while holding his waist, ignored the pain and came marching to Jin's room.

"I don't care if you're not in the condition, Kazama…" he cursed behind his breath. "I'll make sure you deserve to suffer!" he said while walking past the soldiers.

He felt betrayed, he felt seriously wounded. Suddenly, blood began to show more on his bandage but he ignored it. He continued walking, assisting himself by touching the walls, finding the infirmary Jin is at now.

**-oOo-**

**AN/: Yeah, you know what will happen next here. Poor Jin, tsk tsk. Anyway, I think I'll be unable to upload/make stories, due to the prelims exam for 2****nd**** semester xD. Hehehe, pray for me so that I could pass!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: "It's payback time."**

**AN/: I'm now writing a story about the past of Yua, Will and Chris at the other website xD. Heheheh, how they started, how they met, how everything! The other story happened before this story, and this will be separated into different parts and yes, it's a long story -_-. I'll just announce it if it's available now.**

—**oOo—**

"Sir." a soldier went to salute behind Chris. He saluted back and gave him the signal to talk. "Sir, we found out that 253 soldiers from Mishima Zaibatsu and 215 from PIC were perished. Only 518 survived, including our soldiers, sir."

Chris just clicked his tongue and turned around. His bright blue eyes went to observe the soldiers being carried on the way to the infirmary. They're alright, but it's unsettling that some of their soldiers died. He hoisted his rifle to his shoulder, then nodded to signal the soldier to carry on.

"Working so hard?" asked the woman behind him. He turned around and saw Nina, with her left hand bandaged fastened with a cloth. "Yua's right, you never get tired."

Chris smiled and turned around from the woman. "Nah, who needs rest? I'm not even injured."

Nina poked Chris' right arm. He flinched and immediately covered his arm that was behind his sleeve.

"What the hell was that for?" scrammed Chris, despite the fact that he's hurt.

"You have injury, that's why. I wonder how you became one of the leaders despite of you being a stubborn one."

That's going to be the last insult Chris will ever hear from the Caucasian woman.  
"Tch, like what do you care?" then he turned around again from her.

There was a moment of silence; both of them observing some soldiers helping other soldiers, specifically PIC's and MZ's. Chris wanted to break the ice that he began to raise a conversation.

"Nina…why didn't you kill Anna?" asked Chris passively. Chris could sometimes say something without thinking, but it was serious. Nina only sighed deeply as she answered his question.

"Do I need to answer?" she said. "She's my sister. Despite that, she's the only family I only have now."

Chris cracked a smile and raised one eyebrow to her. "Well, you should have that in mind at all times, because she's our enemy's second-in-command, you know."

Nina curved her lips and scoffed a breath. "I know; that's why I didn't kill her." She turned around and walked away while caressing her injured shoulder. "She's MY problem, only mine."

Chris only scoffed a breath and smiled as he turned to glance to the soldiers.  
"¡haz lo que quieras…" he said, eve thought he knew Nina couldn't hear him anymore. (Suit yourself…)

…

Cold atmosphere and relentless silence made the sleeping Xiaoyu twitch a little because she's uncomfortable. She began to open her eyes; she's in a room filled with expensive artifacts, vases and statues. The floor was carpeted, colored red. She sat up, and found herself sleeping on a couch.

"Where…what is this place?" she asked herself, as she stood up and shifted her head to other direction to look around. Is she at the Mishima Zaibatsu? It doesn't look like it.

"Hello?" she called, hoping that somebody might hear her. But she failed; no one answered. She frowned and sat again to the couch. What happened last time?

Then memories began to come back to her; Jin. He was protecting her from Kazuya, and then they both fell and fought mid-air. Suddenly, he appeared on his Devil Gene, gladly it didn't take over his mind. But he was...he was hit by a red laser. And the last thing she knew is that Kazuya was lifting her up and hit her head.

"Jin…" she breathed, then she widen her eyes and stood up from the couch. "JIN!"

The door opened, in reflex making Xiaoyu form herself for constant attack. She made herself ready to whoever it will be seeing her today. She kept still, until a woman was smiling at her, walking with her stiletto shoes and red dress.

"Good day, Xiaoyu." teased the woman with a smile, then saw her in a fighting stance. "Oh, how pity. Is that how you greet your guest? Oh wait—YOU are our guest."

"Anna…" she said, staring at her with sinister eyes. Her eyes averted to her shoulder; it was bandaged and it could be seen that blood marks are showing from the cloth.

"Oh this?" she said looking at her shoulder. "It's chicken, no worries."

"Anna…what are you doing here?" she said sternly. "WHY are you here?"

Anna just chuckled and looked at her. "Well you should be the one asking that one, you know that? You should also be wondering WHERE you are now."

_Yeah, where am I now?_ thought Xiaoyu to herself. She asked the same question not so long ago.

"Tell me where I am and why am I here!"

"Hm. I shouldn't be the one you're asking." Anna said then moved some spaces to give a way to the man coming forward.

Xiaoyu stiffened and made an eerie look to the man smiling intimidately to her. She clenched her fist while it was shaking, stopping herself from being nervous, after seeing Kazuya in his REAL form lastime.

"K-Kazuya…Mishima…" told Xiaoyu to herself with shaky voice. Kazuya only smiled back, and stopped at a distance not so far away from Anna.

"Ling Xiaoyu…" then he grinned, making his red eye gleam. "…you must be that girl my son fancies most." By that, Anna scoffed a laughing breathe and looked away.

"What do you want from me?" she said. "You had the necklace right?! Why bring me here?"

"ECF was the one after the gem; I'm after something else." Kazuya approached Xiaoyu, making her back away few steps. Kazuya looked down to the little girl. "You do know…about the Mishima curse, right?"

Feeling uncomfortable, she kicked Kazuya sideways, ignoring his question. Kazuya only smiled and grabbed her leg. Xiaoyu was unable to move after that. Kazuya only pulled her and threw her at the floor. Good thing it was carpeted.

"You sly little girl, I was asking you a question."

"SHUT UP! You can NEVER have his Devil Gene and kill him!"

"Yeah right young lady. Like what are you gonna do?"

"I'll make sure that I'll defeat you!"

"Jin is the only one capable of fighting me, Ling Xiaoyu." He said. "You can never defeat me."

"Well sorry about that…" then Xiaoyu stood up and formed a fighting stance. "I'm unlike those who just easily GIVE UP."

Kazuya flinched by that time. There is somebody who resembles her, somebody who is ACTUALLY as stubborn as her too. He tries to remember that someone as he stared at Xiaoyu for a moment; her eyes, meant determination to defeat him. It could be seen to her that she doesn't like defeat just like that.

"Do you know what you're saying, young woman?"

"Of course I do! What do you think I am? Some kind of a deaf?" she exclaimed. "I'll save Jin by myself if I have to. I won't let you kill him, not over my dead body!"

Of course, how could he not know? How could he forget? She was the same woman he met 22 years ago. He made a line to his cheeks remembering how that woman treats him at the first time they met. Despite that, Xiaoyu and that other woman kept a strong affection to people around them.

_So that's why Jin is so protective to her. _That thought lingered his mind. Jin was unable to protect his mother—the woman he met before—that's why he's doing his best to keep her safe…from him.

"Now I understand…" he said slightly chuckling to himself, then glances to Xiaoyu, who was still at her fighting stance. "I'm not going to do anything to you, but if you insist, I will have no choice…" then he left her there, ignoring her calling him back to fight her.

"Wait a second there! Hey get back here! Let me out!" Xiaoyu shouted, but the door was closed and locked; they could only hear her slamming the narra door.

"So…while we keep her there, you have plans?" asked Anna to him. Kazuya glazed his eyes to the door, where Xiaoyu was loudly slamming at. He turned around and continued walking.

"Just keep her there. Don't make her escape. She'll be the bait. Guard the door 24 hours, until the time has come."

While walking, he couldn't stop thinking about Xiaoyu. SHE really resembles her, that woman that he met and became close with, like what Jin and Xiaoyu had. Xiaoyu also has the same gentle face as her, as innocent as her. Suddenly, a memory drifted to his mind again.

"Jun…"

"What?" asked Anna to him. Kazuya flinched and massaged his head, closing his eyes tightly and sighed heavily.

"N-Nothing…"

"Hm? I thought I heard you say something."

"Like I said it's nothing…"

Anna clicked her tongue, and said something under her breath.  
"Tch, whatever."

All of them, including the soldiers with him, went to research ward of the G-Corporation.

…

Gen. Max successfully made it to G-Corporation, with a little souvenir; a deep cut at his waist caused by Yua's samurai.

He was wincing as he tried to touch it, but it hurt badly.

"Hmm….how embarrassing of me. I must be getting old."

He couldn't expect that Yua will be much stronger than before. Way back then, he was profound by her hidden power when she attacked the ECF and closely destroyed it. It was anger that made her very powerful that time, and she was uncontrollable. But he didn't expect Yua to give her such pain in the neck.

"Sir, Kazuya Mishima is here to see you." announced the soldier.

"Please, I'm expecting him." then the soldier left at his order, and Kazuya Mishima entered to see him.

Kazuya noticed his bloodied waist bandage and laughed.  
"Tell me Yua Mitsuki did that…" then he chuckled more, making the general groan to him.

"So what if she did so?" He tried to stand up hardly. "It's just that I have to run away from her to prepare."

"But you were prepared, Max." taunted Kazuya to him. "Anyway…I have the thing that you want now…" He took something from his pocket and showed him the gem. The general smirked in amusement.

But as the general was about to reach out for it, Kazuya simply pulled away his own hand.  
"We made a deal, Max…"

The general chuckled. "Of course we have. You can have my assistance regarding that. Now give me the gem."

Kazuya only laughed at him. "But I also want to share some of this gem, Max."

"What are you talking about?"

Kazuya smiled to him. "I know that YOU know…what are the other attributes of this gem, yes?"

"Don't tell me, you are going to use that too…"

"Exactly. Now I need your help to engineer this for me and break it into halves; one for you and one for ME."

The general furrowed his eyebrows. "Just tell me what the hell you want…Kazuya Mishima."

Kazuya went to smile. "I'm going to use the half of this…for my own reasons, after I have my other half of that curse from my son."

"So…you are going to continue that experiment?" asked the general, crossing his arms.

"Father failed to do that, since Julia Chang went to delete the data. But now, with this gem, I could continue…" then he gave the gem to the general. "I'm going to make the perfect soldiers out from me."

The general slowly took the gem out from Kazuya's hands. "You got me cornered."

….

"OH men…" then the princess yawned from her sleep. "Where is…OH NO! What happened?!" she suddenly burst out as she immediately sat up. She saw Asuka sitting at an edge of the bed. She quickly realized she's at the infirmary.

"Sleep well, princess?" as Asuka snickered to her. "I guess you had a bad dream huh?"

"Hmpf, like you care." she scoffed at her. She accidentally averted her eyes to her bandaged legs. "So, what's with your legs now?"

"Oh this? Don't worry, after I get better, I'll beat you up like you always wish for me to do."

"Ok, si vous le dites. Quoi que tu fasses, but I'll never give up on you. Je ne m'en sens pas le courage." she said to her, with full courage and determination, staring at her precisely, mentioning not accepting her defeat. (OK, Whatever/ whatever you do.../Don't feel up to it)

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE ALIENIZING AGAIN!" scrammed Asuka to her, scratching her head. "Just…talk to me in a language that I'll surely understand ok!?"

Lili shrugged her shoulders. "Ok…Asuka-baka."

"Hey!"

"What? You said that I should talk to you in a language that YOU understand, right?"

Asuka sighed giving up at the taunting Lili to her. Lili only smiled playfully to her, then glanced around the infirmary.

"Where's…"

"Hwoarang? You wouldn't like it if I told you…" Asuka told her. "…he just went to beat my cousin…again…"

"Why? What happened? Was Jin hurt? If that's so, why is he going to—."

"Kazuya got Xiaoyu, Lili."

Lili's smile faded away, looking at her with complete shock.  
"No…that's…that's not…"

"Lili…" then Asuka placed her hands to her shoulders. "…it will be very hard for us, I know. But Jin and Xiaoyu need us now. We need to stick together…" Asuka poked her forehead. "Even if it means sticking out with YOU."

"Tais-toi…" she said massaging her forehead. "Fine. I'll go with it, even if it's against my will. I'm going to do this for Xiaoyu." (Shut up…)

"Good because I really need your help…!" exclaimed Asuka with a smirk.

"Huh? Like WHY do you need MY help?"

"Because Hwoarang is on his way to Jin and kill him off."

Lili's eyes widen when she heard his name again. Hwoarang. Is he alright? How are his gun shots now? Could he walk well?

"Come on! I need you to stop that freaking red head!" cried Asuka to Lili, waking her up from being passive. She winced and stood up from the bed.

….

"_Jin! Here's your—who are you?"_

"_Xiao, it's me…"_

"_But your hair is…"_

"_I know, I know! That's why I asked for the gel right!?" then Jin took the gel from her hand. "My hair is like this after shower so no need to ask about it."_

"_Jeez, no need to nag about it!" then Xiaoyu only watched Jin doing his hair. "Jin, where are we going again?"_

"_Amusement park?"_

"_WHAT!? YEHEY! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"_

"_Where do you want to go when we get there?"_

"_Uh…rollercoaster?"_

"_Uh…it's a bad idea Xiao."_

"_PLEASE!?"_

"_OK ok! We'll get there, ok?"_

_Then Xiaoyu hugged Jin, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jin flinched by the sudden unexpected action she made, but he just smiled and leaned his head to hers, giving a hug back._

"_Don't leave me ok?"_

"_I won't Xiao…I won't…"_

"X-Xiao…" Jin was calling her name over and over again while dreaming of her. He was at the infirmary at a room made for him. He was breathing heavily, and then sweat began to pour his neck.

Finally he opened his eyes. A small fluorescent light was above him, noticing the dextrose inserted on his skin. He shifted his eyes around the room, feeling the cold air from the air condition just above him. Then he averted his eyes down, and saw somebody at a wall, with crossed arms, with her back rested to the wall lazily, staring to him.

"Xiao?"

"I'm afraid I'm not the one you'll be expecting." said the voice. His eyes were still blurry that he manage to blink them many times and finally got the face of the figure.

"Yua?"

"Finally, you recognized."

Jin tried to get up on his own, without her help. She just watched there, with the same position like before. She knew that he would insist. She knew how stubborn this man could be. He finally had himself comfortable and glared to Yua, who was still staring at her with the same expression.

"How long have you been here?" he asked her.

Yua bent her head down, closing her eyes with a slight smile. "I've been here minutes before you woke up."

"I see." He turned to stare at his hands, rested at his lap. "How long have I've been here?"

Yua lifted her head up to answer him. "You've been 18 hours sleeping since they found you."

Jin took one deep inhale when he heard Yua. It means it was more than 18 hours since Xiaoyu was abducted by Kazuya. He clenched his fist, remembering how he only watched her being asleep at Kazuya's arms, as they flown away from him, while he was just there, stuck and struggling to fight the Devil gene.

He was a damn fool.

He let that thing overtake him. He didn't even manage to run and get Xiaoyu from Kazuya's grab. He came to the state where he blamed himself for all that happened. He failed on Xiaoyu, he failed to protect her. Plus, the Zaibatsu is in a complete damage. He's beginning to be so pessimistic, when Yua spoke up.

"Gomen…" said Yua. Jin surprisingly turned to her, seeing her head dug down and her eyes were covered with her bangs. "Hontou…gomenasai…" she spoke in complete Japanese. Jin sighed on his nose to reply to her. (Sorry/ I'm really sorry)

"Nani wo…iu tennan?" he asked her, in deep monotone voice, while still looking at his lap. (What are you trying to say?)

Yua lifted her head up, smiling but saddened. It could be seen to her eyes, since there was a trace that she was about to cry.

"Hm. Furi o teishi…you know what I'm saying…" she said on her breath then once again managed to get her back be comfortable at the wall. "Gomenasai, dame deshita. Watashi no sei da." (Stop pretending/ I'm sorry, I failed/it's my fault)

"Iie, anata no sei dewa arimasen yo…" then Jin rested his back on a pillow behind him. "Watashi no sei da. Watashi ga machigaeta." then he clenched his fist, holding the blanket. "I…I couldn't save her…I can't save her…" (No, it's not your fault/It's my fault/I made a mistake)

"SO YOU ARE JUST GONNA GIVE UP, KAZAMA?!" said the voice harshly who was at the door, panting holding his waist and his blood was staining his bandage.

Jin and Yua glanced to Hwoarang, whose face was drenched in sweat, breathing heavily while resting at his back at the doorway. But he didn't mind if he was exhausted; for him, what matters most is get Jin a lesson.

"YOU think I will let you GIVE UP JUST LIKE THAT…HUH!?" then he hurriedly approached Jin and dragged him by his shirt. "ARE YOU GIVING UP HUH!?"

"Hwoarang…" called out Yua.

"You really think this is OVER!?" exclaimed Hwoarang, then dragged his head closer to him. "LOOK AT me Kazama! YOU freaking bastard! How could you be such a coward!? SINCE when did you think something like that?!"

"You know what happened right? You think I'll be able to do so? My father was right; I couldn't protect anyone. This Devil gene, you saw that right? You think a man like me with that kind of hideous power hidden inside could protect someone?"

Yua bent her head down, considering she also has that 'hideous power' inside her. She even thinks she's a burden to her comrades; Will and Chris.

"JUST SHUT UP!" exclaimed Hwoarang, who was now above the bed, still clenching his fist to his shirt. "I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HECK YOU THINK! XIAOYU IS EXPECTING YOU! ARE YOU LEAVING HER!?"

Jin and Yua blinked at the words he uttered.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO TO HER? AFTER I HAVE TRUSTED YOU WITH HER? HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE SUCH A DUMBASS COWARD AND ALL YOU DO IS ENGAGING A WAR GLOBALLY BUT COULDN'T PROTECT SOMEBODY HE LOVED!" Hwoarang was shouting at the infirmary, with the doctors at the door to stop him, but nobody dared because all of them are scared of what he might do to them.

"Hwoarang…I…I don't know what to do. I failed, I was—" After Jin had said that, Hwoarang surprisingly punched his face to the left. Blood drained from his lips to his chin.

"LISTEN TO ME, KAZAMA…" then he precisely looked into his hazel eyes. "…I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU FAILED ME OR XIAOYU. WHAT THE DAMN I WANT YOU TO DO IS TO SAVE HER…UNDERSTOOD? I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE THAT FREAKING CURSE IN YOU, BUT MANY PEOPLE ARE EXPECTING YOU NOW, JIN. YOUR NAME MEANS BENEVOLENCE RIGHT? THEN PROVE IT TO ME!"

Yua didn't expect Hwoarang's words could also have an effect on her. It was like; she was also having that tell off by Hwoarang. She thought the Phoenix was a big burden to her, as well to her comrades. But while listening to Hwoarang, she came to a realization of her life…

…she had been selfish.

Jin was dumbfounded; not expecting his rival could retort such words to him like that. He even received the punch that was really meant for him. Hwoarang shouldn't have bothered to shout at him like that; he could at least leave the Zaibatsu and save Xiaoyu on his own. But this time, Hwoarang is asking him to save her.

Many people were outside the room; including Asuka and Lili who was there and witnessed long enough of Hwoarang's fury. They just stood there, watching him and Jin.

Jin smirked at his rival, with bloodied lips. Hwoarang flinched after seeing that annoying smirk on his face.

"You want to kill me? You've said that many times 2 years ago."

Now it was Hwoarang's turn to smile slyly to him.

"Have you forgotten? I don't give up that easily…"

The people outside don't understand what was that exchanging smile for, but Yua only scoffed a breath and secretly smiled behind them.

"Fine then…" said Jin. Hwoarang released him from his grab, but remained above the bed. "WE'LL save Xiao now. I'll prove to you and father that I could protect her no matter what, even if it means risking my life from danger."

"OH? Is that all you got, Kazama?"

Jin made an eerie smile to him. "Then let me show you how…all of it."

Hwoarang scoffed a laughing breath and stretched out a hand to him. Jin took a moment to look at it, but immediately grabbed it to his own. Jin and Hwoarang now had that connection between them, which nobody would ever understand.

"Good." Hwoarang said while looking at him. "It's payback time."

—**oOo—**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Building trusts**

**AN/: WOW! I actually can't believe it! I already reached 16 chapters! Hahahaha! Tnx to all your support and reviews xD hahaha! We are close to the climax (or this could be the climax?), so keep a watchful eye ok? xD Oh yeah, the other side story has been published. Hehe. Find ECF: Genesis at Fiction Press. My name is NiceEncounters13 xP**

**-oOo-**

"This is ridiculous…." snorted out Chris to Yua. "…we have just been to a war, Yua. Now you are planning to attack G-Corp back?"

Yua only had her body rest on the wall with her arms crossed, bending her head down while her eyes were closed.

"Hey Yua, speak up!"

Yua shot an eye to Chris that made him flinch in the process.

"Fine, if you're not going to tell me, then fine…"

"You really don't get it do you?"

Chris turned to Yua before walking out the door.

"What is there to understand? Our soldiers are at the infirmary with vital injuries and some of them were hurt badly."

"Chris, we know so much how our soldiers have been through, but Jin needs us now. He needs to save Xiaoyu."

"I know Yua…" Chris sighed deeply. "…but you know how many soldiers we've lost today, and those who got lucky? They're injured now, how could they help us?"

"We don't need that much…" said a voice by the door of the meeting room. "…few soldiers to distract the enemy could be done, while we sneak through inside without further disturbance."

"Lars? Since when did you get back?" asked Chris.

"Just now. I heard Kazuya got Xiaoyu now…"

"Ah…yeah, and we are trying to execute a plan to free her."

Lars only stared at them for awhile, then soon began taking footsteps towards the two.  
"Chris is right, we don't have that much soldiers. G-Corp is one hell of a bunch, I could say. But…what if…"

"What if…what?" asked Yua impatiently.

"What do you say my army could take your place?"

Yua and Chris blinked at the sudden invitation and proposal Lars made. Both of them surprised by how gallant this man could be; taking a rebel army against the Mishima Zaibatsu to G-Corp.

"Well?" asked Lars. Yua began to close her eyes intently to think, but soon opened them and glanced to Chris, giving him eyes of unexpected approval.

"We'll take it."

…

"Hwoarang?"

Hwoarang had just done wrapping his wounds when he turned around to glance at the sweet voice behind him. His eyes widen to see that it was Lili.

"L-Lili?"

"Uh…why is it that you look so STUNNED to see me?"

Hwoarang turned around from her and coughed pretentiously.  
"It's just that…I didn't expect you to be here…"

"Well, you should be." then a playful giggle was taken out from Lili.

Hwoarang smiled for himself; unfortunately Lili wasn't able to see it. He slowly turned around to her again and faced her merely.

"How are you now?"

That sudden question made Lili flinch and flush red, unexpected from a hot-headed man like Hwoarang be so thoughtful towards her. She bent her head down, hiding her red face with her bangs.

"I-I-I'm fine! Hehehe, nothing much happened to me so, nothing to worry about too…"

"Hm, I see." Hwoarang shrugged. "It's a relief to see you ok."

Lili couldn't help but smile to her shoes, but tried her best to erase it so that Hwoarang wouldn't see it.

"Now my turn; how are you?"

"Me? Oh please, I'm fine. You see these wounds? They're nothing. They're only like punched needles to my skin! Hahahaha! I'm too strong to be affected by those gunshots, they're just chicken!" then Hwoarang laughed more with pride.

He was totally different from the last Hwoarang he saw; he was drenched with his blood, deep gunshots, pale skin, breathing heavily, sweat pouring his face, and most of all, he was almost dying. Lili smiled to Hwoarang, but her eyes were being flooded with tears again. Hwoarang stopped laughing and glared to Lili.

"Lili? I'm so sorry! I…I didn't know that you—." but he was cut off when he realized Lili hugged him. He blinked in surprise but he didn't pull away. Slowly and slowly, he rests his hands to her hair and her back. Relaxing his posture, he gave Lili a big warm hug back.

"Sorry, I just needed to hug you." breathed Lili to his shoulder. "I'm just happy to see you ok. I thought you were gonna die and I was afraid! I just…don't want to lose you too…"

Hwoarang smiled and rested his cheek to her cheek.  
"Shhh, it's all right now. I promise I won't die, ok?"

Lili pulled a little away from his hug. "You promise?"

Hwoarang scoffed a playful chuckle to Lili. "Pft, come on. I still have to deal with Kazama after this. I'm not gonna die here that easily. And also, I don't want you crying now." Hwoarang wiped off the tears that were drawing her cheeks. "Understood?"

Lili grinned and nodded in approval to Hwoarang. On the other hand, he smirked and unexpectedly kissed her forehead.

She stiffened at the sudden action he made, then later on, Hwoarang widen his eyes. _Why the hell did I just do that for…_he thought. But he just simply pulled away from Lili. Suddenly, Asuka came by with her arms crossed, walking like a boss.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" taunted Asuka. "Battle romance?"

"ASUKA!" shouted Lili and Hwoarang in chorus, much to Asuka's pure surprise.

"That's it! I'm going to see Lars and Jin!" then Hwoarang just marched on his way, far from Asuka and Lili.

Asuka only watched him walk. "Wow, did he just say he was going to see Jin?" then she turned to Lili. "Is that blush on, or are they natural?"

"SHUT UP!" then Lili turned away from her and walked at different direction.

"Uh…that was something?"

"So it is TRUE that you are sneaky, Asuka Kazama." The voice surprised Asuka and immediately turned around; it was Chris, giving that humorous smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" said Asuka as she frowns to Chris.

"Eh, nothing? I was just watching you and the 2 there who seem to walk away from you."

"Nah…they're just playing hide and seek with their feelings."

Chris chuckled at the humor Asuka gave. "By the way, I heard you have this gift of yours that you once removed temporarily Jin's brand? Is it true?"

Asuka narrowed her eyes to Chris. "You are not just a freak, but you're also a gossiper, Chris."

"Ow that burns! Hahaha. I knew about that because Jin had told me so."

Asuka groaned at the sudden moment she began to reminisce at that 'most hated memory'. The most hated memory after the 5th tournament that she wanted to forget a long time ago now. Her anger towards her cousin since that day grew much worse.

"So what? What else do you know about that time, anyway?!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? All I know was that you have the same ability as Jun Kazama."

Asuka still frowned and turned her back to Chris.  
"Don't play stupid, I know you know something else."

Chris was confused about what was Asuka trying to imply, but he just shrugged his shoulders and squeezed her shoulders gently.

"Don't worry; we'll get Xiaoyu in no time." Chris smiled as Asuka turned around to stare at the taller man. Asuka flinched and looked intently to his smile, suddenly her face made a pink tint.

"Y-You should…y-you know!?" then Asuka walked towards the research ward. "Don't worry, I trust you guys, much as how Jin trusts you too." Then she was gone.

Chris only watched there, until she disappears at the edge of the wall. He replayed on his mind what she just said.

"…I trust you guys, much as how Jin trusts you too."

Chris scoffed a breath and smiled mockingly, dropping his head. He twisted his body and began to walk.  
"Yeah…we do …" he whispered to himself.

…..

After 1 and a half day of preparation, the Mishima Zaibatsu had their butts working for the rescue operation, composed of Lars' own army. PIC also contributed some of their airships and weapons that will be used to the mission. Due to Chris and Will's requests, Yua finally went to a conclusion that they could bring their 'baby' along the mission.

Yua groaned seeing Will and Chris busy. "Ugh, why do I even think about agreeing about this?"

"Come on Yua, relax! This baby will be useful to the mission, promise!" he said as he continues to wipe his 'baby'—the Ducati—continuously without even turning to Yua.

Suddenly, at his own office, Jin only stood there, looking out the window, gazing through the night of the city. He carefully examined the whole city in his own very eyes; it was beautiful. The lights made him think that they were stars below the Zaibatsu.

He remembered how Xiaoyu found the city so majestic at night. He sighed at the thought to calm his anxious heart. They are on the move now to save Xiaoyu, but he's also worried if the mission might fail again.

There he is again, being pessimistic at this time. He wasn't like this before. He was confident at all the things he was doing for the Mishima Zaibatsu. He clicked his tongue and turned around, and saw Yua standing right at the door of his office.

"Sorry if you didn't hear me knock…" told Yua to him as she went closer.

Jin went to raise one eyebrow. "Did you actually knock?" Yua stopped for a moment and sighed a laughing breath to her nose.

"I just thought you don't want any disturbance, so I decided to enter here without even knocking."

"That's called trespassing…"

"Like you didn't do it in the first place…"

Jin stiffened and glared to her at the corner of his eyes. He did SOMEHOW trespass when he hurriedly went to PIC regarding about the gem, which Xiao was involved in. Now…they're quits.

Yua had her arms crossed, staring at the window, wearing her long leather jacket, her shirt with a collar same as a yokata, short shorts with a utility belt surrounding her waist, knee-high boots and fingerless gloves. Jin sighed when he saw 2 guns and a samurai tucked at her waist.

"She must be waiting…" Yua suddenly broke the ice between them. "She's expecting you now."

"I know…but…" Jin stopped to look at his branded arm. "…what if the curse suddenly made its move again?"

Yua sighed and turned to Jin. "Easy; don't let it defeat you." Jin was startled to her; she continued. "The only reason you failed is because you easily let the curse get you. Even though you say that you didn't want it in the first place…the curse found its way to get in to you that easily. It saw your weakness, the weakness that you couldn't handle it if Xiaoyu was gone." Suddenly, her eyes went red again, but remained to her calm state. "Prove to it that you are stronger than what you were before, than what you are now, there…YOU could save her…" she said pointing to his heart. "Focus here…not in HERE." then she poked his head abruptly.

Jin found it annoying for the younger woman, who is acting like a MORE matured individual than him, to poke his head like he was some sort of a naughty child. But he understands why she has to do that; she's telling him not to worry so much and focus in saving Xiaoyu. He knows she's also treating his comrades like that; reason for them to respect her truly and obey her without complains.

"I understand…" he said, moving away from her and walked towards the door. "…by the way Yua…"

"Hm?"

"Since when did you realize you could control something that is beyond your strength?" then Jin turned his head to her and smirked evilly. Yua flinched but she remained her crossed arms.

"Hm. So, you noticed…" Yua scoffed a breath and her red eyes gleam beautiful red. "…I learned to trust myself, that's all. I promised myself I wouldn't be selfish towards anything."

Jin shrugged and turned his head to the door. "I hope it was that easy for me too." He then gripped the handle of the door and opened it as he walks away. There was Nina, leaning her back at the wall. Also Will and Chris who had the same position same as Nina.

He just walked past them ignoring their smirks and soft look towards him. After walking past meters from them, he began to talk.

"Inform Lars; we are leaving immediately."

Yua stepped out the office, along with Nina, Chris and Will beside her. Will turned to Yua to look at her, and saw her bright blood eyes, with a contented smile, as she watched Jin be swallowed by darkness.

….

"Damn it! I missed this one!" exclaimed Hwoarang as he saw a familiar M16 with the rest of the same type. Not so long, Asuka and Lili slapped his back that he leaned at the huge impact.

"Hwoarang! Please be careful with that! You might just kill somebody here!" warned Lili.

"Were you really a soldier back then?! I hope you know what might happen if you get suddenly excited about something!" shouted Asuka as Hwoarang massaged his back with one hand and the other holding the M16.

"I know, I know! Ah shit, you really need to do that you two?"

"YES!" Hwoarang widen his eyes in surprise when he heard both of them say that in chorus.  
"All right! Fine fine! I'll put this down now, ok?" then he slowly demonstrated to them how he puts down the M16 to a table. "See? Nothing happened!"

"Neo micheoseo?" suddenly Lili broke out. Hwoarang was surprised by how she spoke in Korean. (are you crazy?)

"Aniya!" he retorted towards her. "And how the hell did you know how to talk in Korean?" (No!)

"Urusei! You are alienizing again!" shouted Asuka in despair. To that, Lili and Hwoarang laughed at her cheerfully. Asuka raised one eyebrow in confusion, but decided to laugh with them too.

All of the sudden, Jin appeared that made them pause a bit to stare at him, while he stares to Hwoarang. He didn't say anything but only walked towards them.

"Could you leave me and Hwoarang for a while?" Jin requested. Hwoarang was baffled at the sudden ask he just snorted out. Surprisingly, Asuka and Lili obeyed immediately and went to another room. It was now only him and Jin at the room.

"Uh…what do you want Kazama?" he asked awkwardly to Jin, as he stares at Jin while he only looked around the stock room.

"You do know that this place is limited in access, Hwoarang."

"Tch, so are you here to scold me for that? Oh please…" he said turning his head away and crossing his arms. "Besides it's been a long time now since I quitted military and decided to join the tournament to defeat you."

Jin went to chuckle a little. "How peculiar. I didn't ask you quit military."

"Yeah, but I did you dumbass!" he exclaimed.

There was a moment of silence between them; Jin had his arms crossed as he leans on a wall, while Hwoarang only lazily sat at a barricade. It was relentless. Hwoarang thought that Jin might have something to say to him that's why he approached him in the first place.

"Oi, Kazama, you have something to say?" he asked. Jin opened his eyes and glared to Hwoarang.

"I never thought you'll be so aware about that…"

"Oh come on, just cut to the chase already…" asked Hwoarang impatiently, stroking his own auburn hair. Jin inhaled and walked towards Hwoarang.

"I'll be the one going to save her." He said consistently look at his eyes. "I will and I won't fail again."

Hwoarang smirked in the process. "Is that a promise Kazama? That's very weird of you to tell me something like that…"

"That's because I know you wanted to save her too, to come there and take her away from Kazuya."

"Well that's my plan…"

"Not for now…"

Hwoarang stiffened after hearing Jin told him that. He slightly narrowed his eyes.

"I will be the one coming there for her."

"Being selfish Kazama?"

"No, but I'm asking this as a favor…" he said. "…I know father will have Xiao with him, and I want to face my father alone to get Xiao back…"

"…for which I'm not going to allow you to…" Hwoarang continued his sentence, staring up at him, still sitting at the barricade. "Through these years, you thought you were alone, that you could do anything without somebody's help, which you could succeed with your own selfish plan. But I'm not like that, Kazama." Then Hwoarang stood up at Jin's height. "You could save her for yourself, but let us help you to do so. Xiaoyu's life is at stake now. I wasn't able to help my master back then, and I'm not going to allow that to happen to Xiaoyu."

Jin gulped and for the first time, Hwoarang saw Jin with a surprised expression. He then shook his head and laughed at the humor at Jin's face.

"We could be friends Kazama, but only this time." He smiled evilly to him. "After this, we'll go back to where we were and settle our own business…deal?" Hwoarang let out a slightly fisted hand to Jin's face. Jin went flabbergasted at the words he uttered, but soon made a bro-fist with Hwoarang.

"Deal."

Both of them smiled to each other, like they were real friends, even temporarily. Finally they let go of each other's grip and walked out the stock room. As they were walking, they happen to pass by Will, who was cleaning his gun along the way. Will stopped what he was doing when he noticed how Jin and Hwoarang walked together…without even retorting any hurtful insults or flying karate kicks.

Will only smirked at the sight of the two and continued to walk.

"Hope they maintain being like that…"

**-oOo-**

**^next chapter^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Whatever it takes…Don't leave her**

**Warning: This may heartbreak you.**

**-oOo-**

The final touch for the operation has been done, and now they are waiting for the final order. Jin, Lars, and Yua are going to be the commands in the mission, with Lars' in first of course; since they are using his own army to do the operation. It was a spectacular view; having the 3 army forces join together, with Mishima Zaibatsu, Phoenix Intelligence Corporation and Yggdrasil, of course most of them the Yggdrasil.

Lars had shared to them his plan, some were furnished, some were eliminated, some were changed, but most of all are agreed to it. Chris made sure that the weapons going to be made for the rescue will be enough, since he's the one in-charge for the weapons and other mobiles. Will had told Jin in person the 'mysterious' attributes of the gem, much to Jin's surprise.

"That's what I've found out in my studies. I didn't believe it at first, but I think I wasn't wrong."

"You sure?"

"I'm confident about it." told Will. "Jin, we need to destroy that gem as soon as possible, or your father might use its half, perhaps, for…you know what it is."

Jin went to bite his fist as he sat on his chair. Will only watched him think while he stands in front of the table. Jin went to think again and again, wondering what might happen if he didn't make a move to destroy that gem in purpose. Kazuya needs him to make that plan promising, and he needs to save Xiaoyu.

"Jin?"

He looked at him. "I'll destroy the gem, whatever it takes."

"But, I already told you. This might cost your life…"

Jin paused again from talking. He breathed heavily, and stood up.

"I'll do whatever it takes to save her and keep her safe. I won't let her carry this burden." Jin turned his head to Will; his chestnut eyes meeting his cyan ones. "I'll do it."

Will furrowed his eyebrows and sighed in defeat.  
"What about Xiaoyu….?"

Jin smiled. "If anything happens, please tell her I really love her so much, that I want to be with her forever and to see her happy, and also I'm sorry for being such a terrible person in front of her. I didn't want that to happen…"

"…Jin…"

"Make her happy, and let her know that I'm always there for her."

"Jin, please…just… stop." Will took a big inhale before he could speak. "You shouldn't be saying these things yet."

"I know, but we know that it's possible right?"

Jin smiled with saddened eyes to Will, while Will only widens his eyes in great surprise to see Jin that serious. He is a stubborn one; he doesn't even need to cost his life like that.

"Fine…only **IF** anything happens." Will went to salute to Jin and moved away to the door.

Jin only watched him until he closes the door. He might be brave to take anything, but he's also afraid about what he might lost, what might they lose. It's inevitable, how unfair. But does he have a choice?

He took a picture frame to his hand; a picture of him, Xiao and Panda in their high school days. He had kept this picture with him since then, even if it as old but he preserved it inside the picture frame.

Her smile, her sweet talks, her pouting, her pleads, her cry, her kiss; everything came from Xiaoyu.

Now he's ready.

He put down the picture down to his table and began to walk outside his office door.

…

"Shit…" Will clenched his fist as he walks towards the 'field', where soldiers have been pacing to ready themselves for 'combat' if they needed to. "Damn it…"

He made it towards Yua and Chris, who are now wearing their gears and weapons with them. Will on the other hand, still had himself wearing his formal black polo and trousers. His eyes were furrowed and it could be seen his disgust in his face. Chris felt something's wrong with Will that he stopped from cleaning his Ducati to talk to him.

"Hey, buddy, you alright?" asked Chris as he placed a hand to his shoulders.

"What? Oh—n-nothing really. I was just…thinking about something…" he said as he massaged his head a little and glanced at Chris. "How pitiful, I'm not ready yet…" he smiled as he saw Chris in his gear already.

Chris chuckled and spanked his back. "Then stop standing there! Go get changed!" he said pushing away Will as he laughed. When he was gone, he turned to Yua who was just watching Will leave.

"He's troubled…" said Yua.

Chris smirked as he came back from cleaning his Ducati. "Yeah, and we don't even know what it is."

Yua still had her eyes to Will, but suddenly she glanced to the other side, where she saw Jin walking with Nina and the rest of his soldiers. She went to read his expression; it was the same as Will, but less complicated than Will's

"Chris…" she called. "…I think Will told him already." She said while still looking at Jin, who happens not to notice her.

Chris flinched but remained in his position.  
"It's like what you said Yua; he'll do it. Will must be upset that's why."

Yua lowered her eyes, and went back to clean her samurai with a cloth. She slid the cloth gleefully to the end of the blade. She saw her reflection in it; the steel was the same as the mirror in clearness of it, even if it already has existed for a millennium, like her clan.

She sighed and placed her samurai to its own casket, and dropped the cloth to the other side.

"Should we stop him?" she asked to Chris, who again flinch and stopped from rubbing the Ducati.

"Should we?"

"I need an answer, Chris."

"Answer mine first."

Yua sighed in defeat. "I think we should."

"Even if we stop him, I don't think he'll listen." He said still facing his Ducati. "He'll listen to Xiaoyu…or you."

Yua took her samurai and tucked it to her belt and tied it.  
"Let's save Xiaoyu first, and then convince him. I'm sure Xiaoyu doesn't like that"

….

The aircrafts have engaged and they are ready to fly away towards the destination; G-Corporation. There were 2 main aircrafts that are leading the troop; one with Yggdrasil, one with PIC and Mishima Zaibatsu. They only waited there; nervous, excited, anxious, confident, or worried. But they know that now they have more help now, they could win this thing.

At PIC aircraft, Yua was sitting at an edge, with her arms folded and eyes closed, Will cleaning his daggers and assembling them from smallest to longest, while Chris only clean his dessert eagle.

"Naw…" clicked Chris as he rubs the gun furiously. "…there's dirt in my baby!"

"Hm?"

"I mean my gun, Will."

"Oh…" then Will go back to his daggers. "…you think we're almost there, Chris?"

"Well…" he shrugged and stood up, taking with him his gun. "…not until I get my gun cleaned. I'm going to find that OIL again." then he scrammed off from the scene.

He went to the storage room to find that 'magnificent'—as what he called it—oil to its storage. He finally found it, but when he turned around, he was surprised by the figure that was standing by the door.

It was Asuka.

"Gaaah! Jeeez! You scared the hell out in me!" he cried out, resting his back to the metallic wall and touched his chest. "What are you doing here?"

Asuka was just standing there, seeing him in his black fitted sleeveless shirt revealing his muscular body, soldier pants, and combat shoes matched with black fingerless gloves. His coal hair was as messy as ever, but even with that, he still has that decent-looking face and blue eyes, with his light skin. She examined him more, only standing there; it was the first time she saw him like that.

Asuka only sees him wearing black formal polo unbuttoned halfway revealing a white shirt and black trousers; she never imagined him to be this….attractive at some point.

Chris only widen his eyes, revealing his sky blue eyes more to Asuka, while she only gapped her mouth and red flush appeared to her cheeks. Chris tilted his head and approached her. Asuka stiffened seeing him coming closer to him, making her face be redder as ever.

"Hey Asuka, you alright?" he said as he approach her, while she back away and caught herself at a wall. Chris put his hand to her forehead, brushing away her bangs. "Are you sick? You're temperature is hot all of a sudden."

"I-I-I-I-I…I'm fine. I just…happen to…meet you here and…"

"…and found me attractive and went all red that made you go hot everywhere?" joked Chris, not intentionally to be personal.

But for Asuka it was, so she punched him right in the eye corner that made Chris tumble to the floor, holding his one eye and rolling in pain.

"URUSEI BAKA! HOTOITTE YO!" then she left like that, marching out the storage room, with her red face remaining as she frowns.

Will heard the tumbling sound and the shouting from the storage room even at his current position. He stopped counting his daggers at 14 and glanced at the direction of the room. Yua got suddenly surprised but only opened her eyes immediately for reaction.

Finally Chris arrived; with him are his gun, the 'magnificent' oil, and his hand holding his one eye. He was groaning as he went back to them. He opened his one available eye to Will and glanced to Yua; who are both looking at him curiously.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" he shouted, unexpectedly letting go his one eye and revealed a black eye. Will scoffed a laughing breath but held it in with his hand, and turning around from Chris. Yua on the other hand, only sighed.

"How many girls have done that to you, Chris?" she asked.

Chris groaned more and walked passed them.  
"2 actually; you did the first one."

…...

Xiaoyu was kept at the room and being guarded for more than 24 hours. Through those days, she tried to think of a way to escape—but she failed. No areas that are fragile that could be broken down, the doors, and the ceiling were closed and secured. There were no windows; much for her luck. All she has to do now was to wait, wait for Jin to come for her.

"Oh men…why am I even at this kind of situation?" she sighed. Good thing she's not lacking from nutrition since they serve her highly recommended dishes; much for a prisoner like her.

But she has to keep on trying to escape, but even if she does, where will she go? Of course to the Mishima Zaibatsu, but she doesn't know how far is that from here.

Yeah, she REALLY has to wait, whether she like it or not.

"I know Jin will come for me." she said hugging her knees. "He'll come here and promise not to leave me ever again."

"_What? You're going to join the 3__rd__ tournament too?" asked Jin as he sipped his juice. Xiaoyu only munched her sandwich._

"_Yeah, isn't it exciting? I mean, I'll get to use my abilities like how my grandpa taught me!" she sighed and tilted her head up, viewing the leaves that were swaying with the wind. "I wonder how it feels to be at the tournament."_

"_Xiao…" he called, and rested his back to her back. "…there will be big guys that will surely beat you up in no good. Plus, they might be even stronger than you and just end up being bruised and all!" he exclaimed as he sadistically munched his sandwich._

"_Yeah right, like you're not a big man yourself!" she retorted. Jin coughed his sandwich and drank his water abruptly._

"_Look who's talking, you're just as small as a gecko."_

_Xiaoyu gasps and kneeled to his height. "How dare you!? This gecko will surely beat you too at the tournament! You'll see!" she said pointing to him._

_Jin widen his eyes, but then smiled and pushed her shoulders down, making her sit again in the process.  
"What I'm saying is that you don't know what might come there for you. We both know that YOU know how to fight as well, but…you can't keep me from worrying, you now that?"_

_Xiaoyu's eyes opened widely and pink cheeks appeared. "You're…worried?"_

_Now it was Jin's turn to blush, but immediately turned around.  
"Y-Yeah! You think I'm cold-hearted to not to be worried?"_

"_Uhh…well. I never expected that from you." She said, resting her back at the tree. "I mean, you're so introvert and all you care is yourself."_

"_Hey watch it. I'll make sure if anything happens to you, I'll come to the ring for you and beat up that whoever is that!" then he munched his sandwich again while frowning._

"_Y-You…will? You will?"_

"_Of course I will! Nobody shall hurt my friend but me…" he said mockingly at her, making Xiaoyu pout at the same time._

"_Ehh, I thought you were going to say any good!"_

"_Hahaha! But I'm serious Xiao." Jin bent his head down to hers. "I won't let anything happen to you."_

"_Is that…a promise?"_

"_Nope, I won't promise that, but I will do it anyway." Then he smiled to her. "Trust me; I'll always be there for you, no matter what." He patted her head. "Xiao, if you need help, just call my name, and I promise that I'll be there, ok?"_

Xiaoyu could still remember that conversation they had before.  
"I wonder if Jin remembers it too…."

…

"_Trust me, I'll always be there for you, no matter what."_

Jin could still remember his pledge to her, and that is what he is going to do now.

"Sir, we are few miles to G-Corp." announced the soldier who is piloting their aircraft.

"Good…then all we need to do is to get ready." Lars glared to Jin. "Shall we?"

Jin looked back at his uncle—who happens to be the leader of this rebel army—and nodded. Lars nodded back and turned around to his soldiers.

"Listen! We are almost at our destination, gentlemen. Always remember to stick at our plan and never fail. One single failure could mean the failure of all. We need to do this in order for us to accomplish this mission. Yggdrasil, prove to me you are worthy to be called my soldiers."

The soldiers saluted to Lars, as they said their approval to their commander. This is the last, this is it, and finally, they'll be able to avenge their fellow comrades who have sacrificed their lives to protect the Zaibatsu until the end.

Jin turned to Yua, Chris and Will. After moments of staring some meaningful eyes, Yua smiled and nodded in reply. Chris and Will followed though. Will pause walking and glanced back to Jin. He still remembers what Jin had told him earlier. It was so…annoying. It was like Jin is giving his life for granted, not thinking for how others might affect it. He wanted to scold him, beat him up, say those words, but he just turned away and balled his fist in extreme guilt.

Jin felt Will being upset about it, but does he really have a choice? Is he being selfish again? How could he say that he is ACTUALLY being selfish? He doesn't know, he can't tell, but he'll do anything to rescue Xiao and destroy the gem…which is now in the hands of Kazuya.

"Oi Jin…" He turned around and found Asuka standing in front of him. "…I know this is kinda weird but…will you please take care of Xiao, after you have rescued her?"

Jin raised his one eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about, Asuka?"

"What I'm talking about is that…" Asuka placed her hands to his shoulders. "…please…LIVE FOR XIAOYU." She said, looking to his eyes. "I asked for this because I know this is not so hard to ask, and Xiaoyu wants to be with you after all of these. We just wanted her to be happy, and we saw her being happy with you. So please Jin, don't leave her."

Jin widely opened his eyes and blinked many times, surprised by how his cousin—who hated him so much—ask for a favor like that. He knows it was sincere, by how he saw at Asuka's eyes; the eyes that she wanted to trust him even for this once.

Jin sighed and bent his head down, and for the first time, he messes with her hair as he walks past her.  
"I will, don't worry. I'll live and I will save Xiao."

Asuka turned her body around to watch the man walk away from her. Her hair was still ruffled by how Jin messed her hair, but she didn't even dared to fix it. She just stared at him with wide eyes and gaped mouth, but immediately replaced them with a contented smile.

….

Of course, not so long, G-Corp got the report that the Zaibatsu are in their way to them. The soldiers began to pace quickly to ready themselves for battle. They thought that it was kind of sudden for them to make a move; considering that it was just the other day when they were attacked.

Anna has been stressed again and began to shout at some soldiers in frustration. General Max, who was still healing from the deep cut Yua caused, only smiled in satisfaction that he will get the real vengeance to Yua.

Kazuya on the other hand, had been busy engineering the gem to their laboratory. He ignored the fact that his son is on his way to stop him. He observed how the gem has been safely cut down into halves. He smirked when he received the other one as the other one had been given to Gen. Max.

"There, as promised. " the general groaned. "You are really sure in continuing your plan, Kazuya Mishima?"

Kazuya sighed a laughing breath. "Of course I am. It will be the perfect soldiers no one has ever seen."

"But you know that this gem could also take away your power…might be your life."

Kazuya stiffened and stared back at the general. "That's why I'll use my son's power and let him rot after that. I won't waste my power for this achievement."

"So you ARE really going to do it." General Max smirked. "But if you fail?"

"Hm…" he didn't answer, but he walked away from the general.

**-oOo-**

**AN/: The intention for the Dragon's EYE have been revealed (might not be clear =_="). I put a little humor about Chris and Asuka because the scene where Jin and Will talking were a bit…heartbreaking (the feels TvT even the author has her feels about this). Noticed the line**_ Xiao, if you need help, just call my name, and I promise that I'll be there, ok?_ **came from chapter 3 xD well this is the memory of that. Keep tuning from the story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Ambush and Escape**

**-oOo-**

"All engines ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Pilots? The soldiers?"

"Affirmative, sir."

"Good." Lars turned around from the soldier to glance at the whole Yggdrasil to give the go signal. They're first move is to attack the G-Corp from the air, while the land force set a bomb from the inside of the building, where they will enter and do the rescue operation.

But he knows that's not the only thing the 'others' have in mind.

Jin and Yua was standing right behind him, letting him be the first in-command from the 2 prestigious military federations. Yua will surely find Gen. Max, while Jin set his foot to Kazuya and save Xiaoyu. He knows that was the main objective.

After moments of final preparation, the jet planes have engaged and flew towards the G-Corporation. One by one, hundreds of jet planes were discharged from the Yggdrasil aircraft.

"Wow…so this is ambush, huh Lars?" said Chris behind him, as he watches from the platform the planes flying outside the aircraft. Lars made a smile as he glared back to Chris.

"What they did to us was an AMBUSH, now we are doing the same for them. We surprise them and let them go under pressure on how to deal with this." Lars said proudly. Chris smirked as he patted Lars' shoulder.

They watched the planes attack the G-Corp, attacking them with missiles by the ground, soldiers shooting them with rifles. From the helicopters he sent away, their soldiers swiftly glided down from the ropes to the ground. The fight was on going until this very time. More soldiers were sent by helicopters.

"That is wickedly awesome, Lars." Chris congratulated. He moved away from Lars as he swung his feet away towards the others.

Lars thought this could be a fraction to vengeance, in some way. G-Corp made a move unknowingly against them, planning something nasty behind their backs. Now, he is doing the same thing to them. Let them feel the pressure, let them be stressed out by the sudden attack of the company they thought who will not fight back **immediately. **Kazuya never thought him to help Jin, despite of his rebellion against the Mishima Zaibatsu.

Yua still had her long leather jacket over her gear. They might do skydiving again, or the other plan on her head. But she dismissed all of them first while thinking and staring at Jin. Should she tell him not to continue his plan? Is he going to listen to her? Why not give it a shot?

She approached Jin, who was staring blankly at the platform while staring at the last planes being released. She simply stood beside him, crossed her arms as usual and also stares at the view he has been observing for a long time.

"Finally…" she finally breathed out. "…we are getting to the chase…"

Jin looked at her at the corner of his eyes, not moving slightly. "I know."

"Somehow, I think you are still thinking about saving her…and destroying the gem." Yua turned her body to Jin. "You don't need to risk your life; you know that."

Jin smirked and scoffed a breath as he glances back to her, looking down to her height.

"What should I do then?" he asked her, making Yua frown a little, but immediately replaced it with a deep sigh.

"When we attacked the ECF back then, I knew I was reaching my limit from controlling the Phoenix inside me." She said while looking at the access door of the aircraft closing. "I told Will and Chris, if anything happens to me, being like…NOT being me, they'll put an end to it immediately." Then she averted her gaze to Jin, who was listening to her. "I told them to kill me if I became out of control."

Jin blinked as he furrowed his eyebrows from the story Yua suddenly brought out. True, they have known each other for years, being partners at shipping weapons and in business. But, as being a partner in such situation, he also has to know more about her. After all, she knows many about him. Yua continued her story.

"I was ready to die that time. I was all drenched in human blood; countless soldiers in front of me are lifeless. My samurai was the witness of all. It watched as I cut through each body. My eyes were flaring and I couldn't control myself not killing somebody that day. But…" she paused as she lean her back at the metal bars. "…I wasn't killed that time…I was saved."

Jin suddenly frowned at the sudden change of the story line.

"Will approached me, ignoring the possibility that I might slice him unknowingly; but I didn't. Seconds later, I just cried." Yua said while looking at the ground. "He made me realize that there is still hope for everything. That I might come to a day where I'll learn how to control this THING inside me, that I'll escape from all the burden that I have to live with. And one of them is killing General Max."

Yua smiled to Jin after she told him her story, making Jin smirk a little and shook his head sideways. He never thought that Yua will come to a point where she'll be taking suicide just to save others from not getting hurt, same as what he had planned before.

"Yua…why are you telling me this?"

"Simple." Yua stood up straight. "To tell you self sacrifice by a man like you is a stupid thing to do."

"Hm. And that's the lesson I got from your story?"

"You should apply it."

"Like how am I going to in this situation?"

"Stop being stubborn and listen to me."

"What will you do if I won't?"

Yua blinked at the question he just uttered. "Jin…"

"I don't know what else I should do. Even if I obeyed you, how will you think this will end?" said Jin, not looking at her. Yua had her heartbeat racing; feeling much both despair and anger towards him. She gulped her throat in before saying any word.

"You sure about this?"

Jin smiled. "Yes."

"What about Xiaoyu? You really think how would this affect her, huh?"

"I'm doing this for her, Yua, not only for me, but for her."

"But you know how much she'll go through after that Jin!"

"And I can't let her carry this burden anymore…" he said softly. "She's been tied to this every since then, I want to end it! She's…she's been through much trouble than me, Yua."

Yua only looked away and grip her samurai. "I won't accept that kind of explanation in front of me Jin, you know it. Those are words of a close-minded individual only thinking about himself. In this mission, I'm going to make sure…" Yua faced Jin before saying her words, staring at him with totally red gleaming eyes.

"…that you won't die in this piece of crap."

Jin was somehow astounded by how Yua showed him for the first time her red eyes. It was the same color of blood, only gleaming from the inside. It was different from Kazuya's. Her eyes looked like they were the real eyes of the flame bird.

Jin smirked once again, seeing the younger individual staring at him in determined yet menacing eyes.

"You talked to me as if you're older than me. You're only 20, Yua." Jin finally crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Fine then." He said. "Do what you want. I'll do mine, but no one will stop me in destroying the gem."

Yua smirked at him evilly. "It's a deal then."

…..

The aircraft has landed to a place not so far away from the G-Corp; it was a total war. G-Corp and ECF weren't ready, that they need to catch up at the things they needed to do. Xiaoyu, still inside and locked at the room, heard the multiple heavy footsteps behind her door. She suddenly felt something is going on. She doesn't know, but she feels excited. Her heart was pounding really fast. She stood up and walked back to back at each corner of the room, clumping her hands and praying that it is the help she needs. But even that's the case; she needs to find an escape.

Suddenly her door opened. It revealed 4 armed soldiers; the one was leading them, talking to her.

"We need to get you out in here, Miss Ling." The soldier announced. By that time, Xiaoyu knew that something must be really going on.

"What's going on?"

"Miss Ling, we really need to get you out in here." The soldier hesitated to answer her. She realized that they are going to transfer her to another place that they really need to persuade her to come with them.

"Answer me first." She declared.

"Mishima Zaibastu is here to get you back now." A soldier said. "Now, you need to come with us or we will use force for you to obey us."

_Jin, he came back for me! _She thought to herself with a smile. Jin has immediately come to bring her back. She can't let these soldiers to send her away from him, not anymore. So she looked at them and just stares at them.

"Miss Ling, let's go." The soldier held out a hand, making her reach for it. Xiaoyu doesn't know if she'll reach for it and come with them to avoid being hurt, or hesitate and fight.

She came with a choice.

She slowly glided her hand towards the soldier's offering hand, gripping it as she went closer to them. The soldier pulled her gently towards him, so that Xiaoyu would follow. As they walked near the door…

…Xiaoyu lifted the hands of the soldier she is holding and twirled around while still having the soldier's hand with her. The soldier was surprised that he was immediately pulled in to the back of Xiaoyu and flipped down to the floor.

The 3 other soldiers got her attention and started aiming their rifles to her. The other soldier was on the ground, with Xiaoyu's feet stomped at its back to prevent it from standing up. She quickly hurled to the other 3 soldiers before they could shoot bullets to her.

Xiaoyu made her way to them, hitting their back necks to lose their consciousness. Before they could attack her, they're vision became blurry and went dim, and then one by one, they fell to the floor limp.

She could see the door freely open for her. She ran to the door immediately, but the soldier, who, she knocked down first; shoot multiple bullets, hitting the wall near the door to halt her. Xiaoyu was surprised and screamed at the surprise attack. She turned around to the soldier, who had his rifle pointed to her, aiming to shoot her if she suddenly makes a move.

"You think you could easily get away, little Chinese girl?"

Xiaoyu gripped her hands; she doesn't know what to do now. She's a few feet away from the door, but if she moves out, she'll be shot and might be as well killed. What must she do now?

"Lift your hands up and come here as I tie you up." The soldier said, as he came closer to her.

Xiaoyu lifted her hands up, but looking around for possible items that could be used to get this soldier away from her. As she came closer, she saw a big opportunity as she made her way at the soldier.

She is now facing the soldier; the rifle pointed directly to her chest. "Now stay put while I tie you up." She waited and waited…until the soldier set aside his rifle against her.

She grabbed the lock of the grenade from the soldier's utility belt. After that she scrammed off from the soldier as he struggles to get the grenade out from his utility belt, while it was ticking from seconds to explode. Xiaoyu hid at the opposite wall waiting for the grenade to explode.

The soldier was still struggling. Finally, he got the grenade out from his belt, but as he was going to throw it, it made a deafening blast from the room.

The blast was heard around the building, making every soldier glance at the direction where the explosion was possibly from. Xiaoyu knew she got their attention, and she needs to make a plan for herself: escape as soon as possible.

Anna turned around from the panels and computers. She got caught at the sudden attention.

"Miss Anna!" declared at soldier as it approaches her. "The prisoner has escaped."

Anna widens her eyes in extreme surprise. After that, she slammed her fist to the table.

"Get that brat back before the Mishima Zaibatsu finds her! Don't let her escape the building. Maintain her under our system this instant!"

Xiaoyu ran as fast as possible, finding a rout for her escape. She knocked down the soldiers chasing her and blocking her way. She's way too capable against them, but being many is too tiring for a little girl like her to handle. She needs to evade those before she lose her strength and go tired all of the sudden.

"Oh men…now where should I go now?" she said, as she made her way to a secret entrance. "This place is so huge…"

…..

They are one step away now.

The air force has now made the first move and bombed the areas of the G-Corporation. Not so long now, the soldiers of ECF showed up and fed them with big missiles, and the land force has disturbed the building and made their way inside. Everything is being followed according to what Lars had planned. Now that there is a hole outside G-Corporation and the soldiers are busy dealing with bothering jet planes, it's time to pay them a 'visit'.

"I'll take care of the rest, you do your part now, Jin." Lars said to Jin.

"I will…" announce Jin in a deep soft voice. "Keep the situation up Lars. I'm counting on you."

Lars smirked and faced Jin. "This is how far I could hold on now. Save her Jin."

Jin and Lars only stared at each other, with meaningful eyes, making their relation as siblings signal their hopes for each other. Not so long now, Jin moved away and shifted to the others. Lars only watched there as he walks. He is sure that Jin will succeed; he has no doubt in that. He knew that, even at the last time he fought him. He finally turned around, and made his way to his own soldiers.

Asuka and Hwoarang, although injured, still forced themselves to join the operation. No matter how much Nina would explain to them, these hard-headed kids still force their way just to be part of the operation. Nina has no choice, but let them be till their heart's content. Lili knew that these two would definitely fight Nina just to get her approval. They were put to the land force together, being led by Nina herself.

Yua, Chris and Will have for each of them a Ducati, set aside and ready for the big action. They are completely equipped by the things needed; from guns, samurai, and daggers.

Chris, who still have his eyes treated from the early incident, glanced at the direction of the approaching tall man. As he walks through the mists, Chris noticed Jin immediately and grinned in satisfaction.

The four of them are all going inside to get Xiaoyu back, and destroy the gem once and for all, before Kazuya uses it to make soldiers out of his power. The gem has the capability to absorb power as well, also one's life, and be biologically transported to the soldier's DNA.

Jin got the idea Kazuya is just luring him closer by Xiaoyu. If that's what he wants, then he'll give him.

It will be a father-son battle, and it will be tough.

"Look who has finally showed up." Chris announced as he stood up straight from resting his bottom at his motorcycle. "Is it time for the course of action?" asked Chris excitingly, twirling his hand gun to its casket placed at his belt.

Jin stopped walking in front of them, as he glared to Chris, Will and Yua. This is it, they are now going in. This is it; he'll do it and see Xiaoyu again. This is it, he will face his father once and for all, to confront him and destroy the gem along.

Jin hoisted his body to his motorcycle and started the engine. His engine roared loudly, placing his gloved hands to the handle. He glared once more to the three others who were watching him amusingly. He only moved his head, facing them. As respond, they all started to pace and hoisted themselves to their motorcycles, starting their engines and gripping the handles as if they are ready to go.

Yua smiled at the direction they are going to drive; forward the G-Corporation.

"Ikushou…"

Their sport bikes roared and drove out from the field, making a full speed ahead towards the target. They still have miles to travel to, and it might be, along their way, many will try to stop them to fulfill their goals. But even if they already have an agenda, each of them has their own vanity.

Lars observed them, until all of them were out of his sight. His deep oceanic green eyes never lost sight of them, knowing that they have a big work ahead to do. He closed his eyes, and glanced back to the soldiers—his Yggdrasil—working with the other 2 federations. He couldn't believe himself helping Mishima Zaibatsu, but seeing Jin struggle to protect the girl he loved, he decided to help him.

He sighed as he walks, now thinking about his other comrade; Alisa. He doesn't have any idea if she's fine now. Even though for an android, he think of her as a real human being. Lee must have confined her to retrieve her systems. He shook his head and focused of what they need to do now.

"Yggdrasil, we have a huge act we need to do." He announced to them, making their attention focused to him. "Let's try our best to stick with the plan. We won't be moving up to the next one until I give you a signal. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers concluded as they saluted to him.

"Very well then…LET'S MOVE!"

After that, all of them paced quickly to their position. Lars hunched to the helicopter. As it flew away, the others followed and made their way to G-Corporation. It is now decided.

"Destroy G-Corporation once and for all!"

**-oOo-**

**AN/: Whew, I already have an idea about the final chapters, but couldn't make up with the rest xP whew just whew. By the way, thanks with all the PMs! I appreciate it, hontouni arigatou gozaimasu xD. I am more excited to write more and make some ideas. I hope you won't stop reading :).**

**Next chapy^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

**AN/: Again, I still can't believe I made it this far xD ON TO THE STORY! While making this story, I was listening to From Heads Unworthy and Plastic Flower. This song gave me the idea of the story xP. So better read this with that song…**

**-oOo-**

Their motorcycles roared towards the target; the G-Corporation. They went to dodge falling debris and some missiles that were aimed to them along the way. Smog didn't bother them; they could simply see the road they are taking just now. They went to a full speed ahead, passing through the soldiers like bullet train. Slowly and slowly, the smog disappeared and the sight of G-Corporation became visible to them.

Screeching sounds of halting sport bikes joined the sound of explosions and rifles firing at a distant.

It was a total war.

Jin took off his shades, viewing the G-Corporation above, with orange background polluting the air. He glanced above his back, viewing Lars' helicopter right above them.

Meters from the helicopter to the ground, Lars jumped off and began to attack the ECF soldiers. Electricity was emitted from his hands, to his arms then to his body. He ran towards a direction and slammed the solid ground, making it break and create a shock wave, sending multiple of other soldiers unconsciously to the ground.

Lars stood up slowly from his stance, and quickly glanced behind him. He turned around to Jin, Yua, Will and Chris. With a single nod, he dashed off with his soldiers and was gone on sight. Jin knew that signal; time to do some work…a rescue rather.

"We don't have much time…" reminded Will as he loaded his guns with ammunition and tucked it on his belt. His gear was the same as Chris. "We need to get inside before Kazuya and Gen. Max do something towards the gem."

"Right…" Chris ticked his dessert eagle. "…time to set things according to what they have to be."

Jin turned around to them, noticing all three of them looking at him. Yua has her serious expression, matched with the fire behind her. Jin sighed and removed his leather jacket.

"It's time."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a soldier caught their attention, with the other soldiers pointing their M16 straight to them. In reflex, Yua took out her samurai, Chris pointed to them his 2 guns, Will filling the spaces between his fingers some daggers, and Jin making a fighting stance. All 4 of them formed a circle inside the other circle of soldiers.

Suddenly, a gap was made between each soldier as the brunette with red dress came over. She stopped walking, placing her hand on her hip, smiling at them amusingly, especially to the little samurai lady.

"Well, well, well, we meet once again, Yua Mitsuki." The brunette woman sent some mocking smirks at her. "I told you; you'll regret this."

"Anna Williams…growing old as usual?" teased Yua back. "I could see you've been stressed out. Having a hard time at work?" then Yua made an identical eerie smirk to Anna, gleaming her eyes in red.

"Thanks to your entire ruckus you've made up, I've never had my beauty sleep yet…" she said angrily. "Alright, to get to the chase…" Anna started to point a gun to them. "Why not start…from you?" She smiled, while pointing her gun to Jin precisely. Jin narrowed his eyes at the sight.

They were frozen. Yua widen her eyes, seeing the gun pointed to Jin. She wanted to move and prevent the bullet from getting to Jin, but soldiers were there as well, pointing their longer rifles at them. With just a single mistake of move, all four of them might die.

What should they do now?

"Die now, Jin Kazama!"

As Anna was just about to shoot the bullet, Nina immediately jumped in front of her and pulled her extended arm, twisting it making Anna loose her grip at the gun, dropping it to the ground.

"Nina!"

"It's my job as his bodyguard to keep him away from danger. You know that Anna…"

Anna chuckled while trying her best to get away from her grip.  
"Yes…of course I do. Glad to see you again, sis, all in one piece."

Chris saw the opportunity and began extending both of his arms to opposite sides, kneeling keeping his head down. One at the other, he shoot the soldiers before they could shoot him. Will went to move and sent some daggers to each faces. Yua went so fast and passed at each soldiers. Suddenly, the soldiers whom she had passed on went down to the ground in blood. She turned around and observed them in red gleaming eyes.

"AGH! Nina! You'll pay for this!" Anna struggled as Nina pinned her on the ground. Yua was about to run to Anna, but Will stepped in front of her, holding her waist.

"Yua, not this time…" said Will. Yua glanced to Will; his cyan eyes meeting her blood red eyes. She closed her eyes, calming herself.

Yua opened her dark chocolate eyes and placed her samurai back to its casket. She glanced to the violet camouflaged Nina.

"Go, I'll be fine…" reminded Nina. "Leave now, before this witch gets to you."

Yua frowned and clicked her tongue. "Tch, fine." As much as she wanted to get the revenge from that red dressed flirt maiden.

The four of them made their way to the motorcycle and drove off. All was left was Nina and Anna.

"So, you chose to sacrifice yourself, just to face me?"

"I just thought that it's the best opportunity to see my sister once again…"

Anna went to chuckle. "How touching, then let's give it a shot then!"

Although Nina had her pinned at the ground, Anna bent her leg up and kicked it to Nina's abdomen straightly, making her choke and lose her grip to Anna. Anna turned to her back and locking her neck harshly. Nina was now on the ground, trying her best to breathe some air.

"NOW…who do you think tops, sister?"

"You old hag!" Nina bumped her head to Anna's chin, making her wince and let her go in the process. Nina shifted away from Anna to another direction. She kneeled down to a ninja stance, supporting her weight by a hand. Anna abruptly stood up, massaging her delicate chin.

Ignoring the side by side bombing around them, Anna and Nina exchanged glances, with sinister eyes, breathing heavily to catch. Then once again, Anna smiled at the sight of her sister. Nina frowned and slowly stood up, shoving away her bangs that were almost covering her eyes.

Nina hummed as she smiled back. "I guess…this will be one EPIC reunion, Anna."

Anna made herself ready and formed a fighting stance, like what she would always do every tournament.

"This will be fun…"

Moments later of exchanging stares, they ran towards each other, quickly and jumped up, aiming a high kick, making their shoes meet up in the air.

…..

Xiaoyu kept on walking from the secret entrance. It was dark, and only the lights of the computers were giving the room visibility. She could hear the soldiers behind the door march their combat shoes. She stiffened, allowing herself to observe more of the sound; if they are going to enter the room or just pass through it. But it didn't; she was safe.

She continued to look around the room; it was huge, and there were no other people besides her there. Curious about what was on the monitor; she looked up on it and scanned the documents. It's alright for her to open some document files of G-Corporation. She scanned the folders from Finances, G-Corp employees, High defense, International relations, then kept on scanning them until she went to a folder named Operations and Projects.

Curiosity led her to open the file. She might find something useful here. She opened the folder, and saw another pile of folders in place. Still scanning, something caught her attention.

"Devil Gene Project?"

She opened the file, and seconds later the screen went black and then multiple images and icons filled the screen. She was astounded at the sight she saw. After opening the said folder, she saw an icon 'Top Secret' in it.

"This might tell me more information about this." She told herself, and went to open the icon…

After moments of reading and analyzing the information she received, she immediately backed away from the computer.

"No…no this cannot be…"

"Unfortunately, it is, Miss Ling."

A voice made her turn her head behind immediately, and formed a fighting stance in reflex. A chuckle was released from the shadows of the room, then it approached her, revealing a tall man with an eerie smirk on his face.

"Now you see, Miss Ling? You were a part of my plan…" he chuckled again, seeing the girl frozen and startled at him.

"Kazuya…you…you planned this? All the time?" she asked either him or herself.

"Of course. Why else would I hold you kidnap here besides from making my son lure him to me?"

"NO…you're not going to kill—."

"You saw what was on the file, Miss Ling. It's obvious…" Kazuya let out from his pocket the half-cut pendant, putting it between his thumb and fore finger, staring at it up high. "My father failed to process his plan after all, because he was a failure. Now that I have something to continue the plan, it will never be hindered…"

"You stole Heihachi's plan of Devil Gene Project!"

"And Julia Chang deleted it, from all its contents to its finest detail. I got these from multiple sources." Kazuya made an evil smirk to the girl. "What are you going to do now, Ling Xiaoyu?"

Xiaoyu frowned and clicked her tongue in huge annoyance. She should have known that Kazuya was up to something, why he kidnapped her and why was she still here. She needs to tell this to Jin this instant, she needs to see him immediately.

"And don't even think of running away…" he said. "…you're cornered, Ling Xiaoyu."

"Not if I can handle it!

Xiaoyu ran towards Kazuya, sending him some solid hands, making Kazuya shove her extended arms that easily. She kept on attacking forward while Kazuya kept on dodging her attack as he stepped backward. Seeing his annoying smirk is making Xiaoyu more irritated, determined to hit Kazuya. Her kicks and punches weren't received by Kazuya; he simply blocked her every move as she attack.

Finally, Kazuya found a chance to counterattack. He pulled her extended arms to him, and then glided to her back, making her arm be helplessly folded behind her. He caught her other arm and placed it also on her back, with his big hands cuffed at her delicate little hands.

"AH! Let go, you ugly freak!" Xiaoyu kept on struggling to get away from her grip, but the man was too strong.

Kazuya went to whisper on her ear.

"You're running away? You might miss the good show…" then he laughed menacingly, pulling Xiaoyu as he walks out of the room with her.

"NO! You're not going to have Jin's power for yourself! You won't kill your own son!"

"That's what I like about my son; I benefit from him…"

"Is that how you think about Jun!?"

Kazuya stopped walking.

"You should be thankful that Jun had left you a precious gift before she passed away! Jin was that gift and you should value it! She protected your son and became a mother to him like what she has to be!" then Xiaoyu turned her head around to the frozen Kazuya. "WHAT KIND OF A FATHER ARE YOU!? Killing your own son that you and Jun had?! Is that how it is, Kazuya Mishima!?"

Kazuya was frozen from the little Chinese's girl words. How could she reach his heart that easily? How could she know his long-forgotten past? Jun was just a weakness of him, and it made him soft. He went pathetic. He tried to forget her a long time ago, move on and stick to what he had planned even before; get his part Gene from his son. But why is he feeling like this now? It was like his heart is crunching itself smaller and smaller, making him unable to breathe.

Displeased to what she said, he gripped the little girl's hands harder, making Xiaoyu cry in pain.

"You don't know ANYTHING about my past. You hear me? NOTHING! And it's not your business, this ME and MY SON'S business to handle. You can't change of what I planned anymore…"

"So, you're saying you have COMPLETELY forgotten Jun Kazama? Is that it?!"

Again, Kazuya felt rigid and limp.

"No…" he finally said. "But I won't let you destroy what I have planned, Ling Xiaoyu…" He walked furiously, still having Xiaoyu in his grip.

He wouldn't let this girl get to him; he won't let her words feed his mind and heart again. He has to focus on one thing, he needs to. And there is just one way to do it.

Make Xiaoyu as bait.

….

"Tch, damn it…" Yua went to mumble to herself, after slashing some soldier getting in their way. One time, she almost received a bazooka bullet right to her. Much to her disgust instead of feeling nervous about it, she ran right to the approaching bullet and tried to meet it…

…to slash it into halves with her samurai.

The bullet, which was now cut in halves, passed behind her and hit another soldier. Yua lifted her head at the soldier holding the bazooka with angry red eyes. She ran right to the soldier, making the coward one to run as well onto the helicopter. Seeing this, she sped up her pace, and reached for the helicopter's handle while it was flying in the air.

Chris and Will saw her, being hanged at the flying helicopter. Chris immediately thought of Tom Raider seeing her stunts. He glanced to Will, and shrugged.

Jin sent an electric shock by his hands and punched it to a soldier, sending it away from its current position. He backed away some steps and met Lars' back too. They were both surrounded by armed soldiers. Lars and Jin kept their stance together, facing opposite direction. They can't be cornered, not this time.

Suddenly, a bomb was sent from above, and the soldiers that were surrounding them flew out from the scene. Lars looked up, and saw a familiar jet-winged maiden smiling down to him.

"Alisa!"

"Hi!" she said sweetly, flying down to him. "Sorry for being late, Lars."

Lars smiled towards her. "I'm so glad that you're fine now. How are your systems, Alisa?"

"Lee Chaolan heard from the news the disturbance between G-Corporation and Mishima Zaibatsu, so he fixed my systems, upgrading my current weapons and stabilized me."

Lars knew Lee is a big help. He fixed Alisa up in such situation that needs a big helping hand. He promised himself that if this gets done, he'll come to Lee personally to thank him.

"Alright…I'm glad to see you again…"

"We are missing something…" Jin went to interrupt. "…Yua is missing…"

"Don't mind her, she's fine…" said Will as he went to send his dagger behind Jin to the soldier about to counter him from behind. The soldier immediately fell down from the dagger stuck on his head.

"Jin, we can't keep on fighting these men. You need to get inside…NOW." Lars reminded.

Moments later, a big blast of a helicopter sent their heads glance above. The helicopter was having its body burn, with a figure standing in the entrance of the helicopter. The figure was only looking down on the ground, with the burning helicopter losing its control and about to hit the ground. Will went to examine his eyes on the figure…it was Yua.

Yua ignored the burning helicopter she is now and waited for the helicopter hit the ground. When it was near the ground, she made an evasive jump from the helicopter, meters from to the land. She twirled and landed with a ninja stance; her one knee bent and one foot stretched at a side, her hand support her weight with her head bent down.

She stood up slowly; with the burning helicopter she left finally hitting the solid land. She walked slowly towards them, unleashing her samurai sideways, her leather jacket being blown by the wind. Unexpectedly, the burning helicopter behind her finally exploded, shadowing her red gleaming sinister eyes towards them. She didn't mind the deafening sound behind her, she just kept on walking.

They were startled at her, taking down a big aircraft like that. The ECF soldiers that were surrounding them, slowly backed away, pointing their shaking rifles towards Yua. Her aura for combat only grew higher, sending in a death glare to the soldiers that were surrounding Jin and the others.

She finally made her way to them, still having her eerie eyes. Still looking at the surrounding soldiers, she spoke to Jin.

"Go now." She said flatly. "You have no business here anymore. Go find her immediately." Then she turned to him. "I'll assist you inside as I try to find the man who ruined our lives."

Jin only observed the nerve-cracking girl, having the deadliest glare to the soldiers, like she was about to slash them in a single shot. He nodded and went to his motorcycle. Yua glanced to the others.

"Keep up the situation. Follow Lars' orders and while we get inside to find Kazuya and Gen. Max. We are going in." she said. Will and Chris nodded and went to Lars. "Lars, I trust you in this."

Lars smiled to her. "No problem, Yua." Then he turned to Alisa. "Alisa, fly over them and assist them too. Don't let anything get in their way."

Alisa playfully saluted to Lars and flew high above with her jet wings, releasing her chainsaw arms. Yua jumped to Jin's back, with her samurai on its casket.

"Jin, after speeding up to 80, give a huge break, because I'll be borrowing your shoulder after that."

Confused about what she was saying about his shoulder, he just nodded and started his engine. He sped up to 80, with Alisa flying over them. When Jin reached 68, Yua stood up from the motorcycle while in motion, releasing her samurai at her side. She was gripping Jin's wide shoulder, waiting for seconds to make her own move.

70, 76, 78, 80, Yua shouted to him her signal.

"NOW!"

Jin made a huge break, in the process making Yua step her shoes to his shoulder and go with the momentum to make an evasive jump towards the soldiers attacking them. Jin was surprised and somehow got her intention for 'borrowing his shoulder'. Yua was sent flying with her samurai ready to make a big slash. The samurai was suddenly filled with red flare, and as it landed to the target position, the ground exploded, making a huge crater in the middle.

The ECF soldiers fell on the ground helpless. They got surprised at the attack of their former Captain. She was strong, she wasn't a legend, and she was real.

Yua glanced to Jin, giving him another signal saying to get moving. Jin, as he passed Yua, thanked her with a single nod. Yua smirked, seeing Jin getting his way to G-Corporation, until he was lost on sight inside that smog.

"Now…to find that man…" she said to herself, glancing at her back, with another wave of ECF soldiers coming her way. She drew a line to her cheek, as she positioned her samurai's blade below her eyes. Her beautiful red eyes gleamed happily at the sight.

"I know you're here Max…" she mumbled in a deep voice. "I know you're going to show yourself up…" Yua slowly paced and ran towards them.

Jin had entered the G-Corporation, driving over the soldiers that wanted to attack him. He stopped driving and checked if the coast is clear. He looked up the direction he has to go. He needs to find Kazuya now, because he is definitely with Xiaoyu…and also the gem.

The choice is his now. He drove off as fast as possible, up to the roof deck of G-Corporation.

**-oOo-**

**AN/: Sounds like Tekken 6 trailer huh? Yeah…well keep on reviewing guys. The scenes are too detailed. I'm really impatient to make it reach its end now.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Mercy to kill**

**AN/: I promised myself this will be the LONGEST chapter.**

**-oOo-**

Jin never thought he would go this far.

He never thought protecting the only one she love will go this far. At least he discovered how much he loved this girl; his best friend, the only one that he would talk to, the one whom he shared his thoughts with, it was Xiaoyu all along. Love does know no boundaries. He's decided anyway; he would do anything just to protect his only loved one.

The day he lost his mother, he promised that he would not put anyone in any danger he might face. He would face them himself, only him and nobody else. He learned to be independent. He learned how to handle his problems on his own. He became stronger, stronger enough to defeat the monster that had killed his own mother. It will be finish, not until his grandfather intentionally shot him, and awakened the curse.

By that, the last thing he learned was never to trust anybody in his life. That's right, there is only HIM in this world. It may be the most flourishing thing that he learned, and he applied it, until he has reached one of his goal; take over the Mishima Zaibatsu.

But he couldn't forget one thing.

Xaio.

Why does it have to be her? He tried to lure her away, for her own good.

But he didn't know….

He always needed her by his side, to be there, spreading her arms around his neck, smiling at him sweetly like she would always do, and look at his eyes. That will be the last thing he would want all his life.

His motorcycle had made it past the soldiers that were coming his way. It doesn't matter now, what matter most is that he needs to get Xiao as soon as possible, to keep her safe from Kazuya, and to hug her for the last time.

…

"Let me go!"

Kazuya has Xiaoyu now on his hands as his hostage, and they are now at the roof deck, where a helicopter is waiting for them. Less to her fortune, curse her little body compared to Kazuya's body and huge grip, she couldn't escape. Her hands were at her back, being held by a single grasp of Kazuya's hand. The winds caused by the helicopter had kept her hair out of place. But what's worse than her messy hair is that she will be riding a helicopter.

It's not like she hates flying, but she knew that Kazuya will keep her away from Jin and carry on to his own evil plan. She doesn't want that, she can't bear to be away from Jin again, not now. So the more they get closer to the helicopter, she kept on fighting Kazuya's locked strength on his hands to get away. Even though her hands hurt, it will be nothing if she escaped.

Kazuya on the other hand, ignored Xiaoyu's attempt and kept on walking, pushing Xiaoyu at their direction. It was hopeless for her to escape him now, why even try? That's what he asked on his mind. Suddenly, something tingled his back.

"Hm? What's this?"

It took him a second to think about it; there was somebody coming on his way. It was getting closer. There is no much time. He walked hurriedly with Xiaoyu being dragged along. His heart began to pound fast. He didn't know why, but he felt excited about it. It was weird, it was relentless, but he liked it.

He smiled amusingly, and immediately pushed Xiaoyu hard from a side. Xiaoyu shrieked when she dropped on the floor, hitting her shoulder joint first, which hurt really bad. The door slammed open, making the 2 metal doors have a huge dent from the impact and break from the screw at the wall, flying meters away from the doorway. If they were in slow motion, the explosion reached and passed at Kazuya's sides. His smile was seen from the burning debris that was flying over. He opened his eyes, with one eye gleaming with vicious red. He ducked, stretching his one leg at a side, resting his weight with his hand. The motorcycle thrown for him hit the helicopter.

The helicopter exploded along with the motorcycle and the pilot inside. Fire was everywhere, and Xiaoyu saw everything as she rest there helplessly, holding her almost fractured arm. She breathed heavily at the sight. Everything happened so fast, that she almost forgot who threw the motorcycle intentionally to Kazuya and made the helicopter explode to pieces. She turned her head at the man who was also breathing heavily, his eyes staring precisely at the other man, forgetting the rest of the helicopter parts go burn and fall from the edge of the building, down to the far ground.

The man who threw the motorcycle was wearing long sleeved black leather polo, half-unbuttoned from the neck. His pants also stretched with his stance. He had his one knee bent down and the other foot stretched afar. His chest was rising rapidly. The chestnut eyes being covered by his bangs made no restriction for Xiaoyu to recognize him.

Jin averted his eyes slowly to one side from Kazuya. Xiaoyu and Jin met each other's eyes. She only mouthed some words that he couldn't here, but he knew she was calling his name. From a stern look at Kazuya, to the relieved and soft look to Xiaoyu, he stood up quickly and ran as fast as he can, as much as possible to Xiaoyu.

Although hurt, her tears showed happiness of seeing him again. She missed him so much, and she wasn't wrong about Jin coming to rescue her. She tried to stand up, still holding her one arm, and started to run to Jin's direction. She reached for him, and him reaching for her. The distance didn't matter to them now; what matters most is that Jin will pull Xiao to him and hug her tightly, while she spread her arms lovingly around his neck, sobbing and telling him how much she missed him.

He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go, pulling her closer while holding her head to his shoulder. His height made Xiaoyu lift herself up to his neck, her tears making his cheeks wet. At last, they found each other; they have been reunited at worst times like this. Everything went slow, like they had a lot of time to swear their love for each other, ignoring Kazuya who was just there watching them both from afar.

"How cute…" Kazuya interrupted. "This will be at least the last thing I will see from you, Jin." He chuckled.

Jin flinched after hearing his father's voice, and turned a grimace to him, back to the fierce look he had put on before he came here. He slowly pulled away from Xiaoyu, still holding her by the waist. Xiaoyu totally forgot that they still have a problem that they need to face. Being with Jin was like a fantasy that turned to reality, and it made her forget that she has been taken hostage by Kazuya.

She looked at Kazuya's smirk, and then turned to Jin's deadly glare.

She knew that if these two fought, it will be a total chaos.

"Xiao?" Xiaoyu turned to him immediately by the time she heard him call her name. "Are you alright?"

Xiaoyu smiled and nodded to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. They didn't hurt me anyway. Few threats would count that…" then she shrugged. "But what matters most is that we're together, right?"

Jin inhaled deeply. Yes, they are together now. But, what locks in store for him now? He bent down and gave her a sweet kiss by the forehead, and then rested his own forehead to hers, staring at her dark marble eyes with his chestnut ones.

"Yes Xiao. We're together now, and no one will separate us…"

"I doubt that…" Kazuya scoffed out. "Remember; you're here at my territory, and that means you are not going anywhere unless you defeat me."

"That's one of the reasons why I'm here…" Jin went to stare at Kazuya back. "Let's get this over, father."

Kazuya liked by how Jin got the courage to face him now. He still has with him the gem, right inside his pocket. He chuckled, and then turned to huge laughter that was almost heard at the whole area.

"You really think that you will beat me?"

Jin tightened his fist when he felt that the curse on his started to make a move again. His breathing began to be heavy, and something inside from him wanted to come out. But he HAS to control it for the time being. He breathed heavily once, and then the pain on his chest went to fade away. He looked at Xiaoyu, who was still locked at his arms.

"Jin, I won't let you fight him alone…" then she looked at him precisely. "Please…let me fight with you."

….

"Chris! You got ammo?!"

"What do you think I am? A gun shop!?"

Will was desperate now. He jumped over and managed to sat at a soldier's shoulder, twisted his legs around its neck, and then he spun around, making the soldier's throat to spin around and the head facing its back.

Will stood up and went to look around; he knew that the longer this war goes on, the more it will get worse, the more lives will be taken, and the less time they will live on this planet. Blood started to pour from his forehead down to his cheek bone, but he didn't mind. He was losing his mind now, plus the rifles firing from a distance, bombs being taken down, and the roar of the soldiers fighting. The last thing he knew was that Chris was shaking him. He couldn't hear him, but by the looks on his face, he was screaming at him. Why can't he hear him? Has he gone deaf?

"Will…Will…WILL! Wake up!" Chris kept on shaking Will, who was almost unconscious from tiredness. "Just hold up Will, a little longer…we can do this, alright?!"

Will's expression was blank by the time he turned and glanced to Chris; his face was full of black coal mark, making his blue eyes go visible more to Will. Will averted his eyes away from him, and bent his head down, took a dagger from his pocket at one side. Without even looking around him, he threw the dagger passing Chris' ears, directly to the head of one of the soldiers behind Chris.

Chris was astounded, he didn't expect that he was almost hit by the dagger; even though it wasn't intentionally gonna hit him. Will opened his eyes once again and turned a glance to Chris' shocked expression.

"Come on…we still have job to take care of." Will said flatly, and took out his 2 guns. "We have to find Yua."

Chris, still in a state of shock, only nodded and took out his rifle to his shoulder. Will could sometimes be deadly at times like this, he though. They set off to the west part of the battle ground, where they hear flames burning from afar and blades clanging hitting everything that gets on its way.

Yua's face had little tiny dots of blood that came from different person that she meant to slash. One by one, she would counter attack them and dig the sword's blade passing their bodies.

She was breathing heavily, tired from hours of combat, but it didn't stopped her from fighting. Starting to feel the pain from her chest, she noticed a wound at the right side part of her rib; a bullet must have passed and went to rip the cloth, reaching her skin. She put her hand over the wound; red blood began to paint her gloved hand. She also noticed her sight is beginning to go blurry, but she shook her head and stood up, swung her samurai sword as she walks.

"Aim. FIRE!" in Lars' command, his soldiers went to fire using their M16 to the approaching Jack-6 machines. Hundreds fall in a row, with their armed guns attached to their shoulders and hands aim back to them.

"Oh no…" mumbled Lars himself. "FALL back! I repeat fall back!"

Because he knew once these Jack-6 started to fire their bullets at the same time, they will be fried human beings if their bodies will be found.

The Jack-6s began to shoot thousands of bullets to them. Lars saw the bullets go fly up to the sky like meteorites and go down like cursing debris from outer space. One particular bullet was going to hit Lars' direction, and he has no time to run away. Even if he does, he will be affected by the huge impact this big bullet might cause when it hits the ground.

Suddenly, a familiar sound of buzzing made him awake from his spaced mind. The last thing he knew was that he was being lift up from the ground, and then swooped away from the scene from meters in seconds. He felt something was lifting him by his arms. He looked up, and saw the recognizable flying creature. He smiled and made a grin, as he saw the android make that sweet smile back to him again.

"Alisa!"

Alisa smiled when she heard him call her by the name. She was holding him by his arms tightly, and his weight didn't matter to her.

Her jet wings landed them to the far side of the battle area, along with the rest of the soldiers getting their wounds treated for awhile and loading their ammunitions. Lars set foot on the ground first, with Alisa slowly lowering her distance from the dirt, with Lars' hands now assisting her until she reaches the land.

Still holding the androids hands, he smiled. "I…I'm so happy to see you again Alisa…"

She giggled and swayed side by side still looking at him. "Me too, Lars. I'm so glad to see you alright…"

"This is no time for reunion, Lars…" A stern call made Lars twist his body around to see the Caucasian woman walking behind him. "Change of plan; we need someone go look for General Max of ECF and get the gem from him. We don't have much time left; it won't be long that Kazuya will get the Dragon's Eye make contact with Jin, with his life in danger…"

"Since when did you care about Jin's life?"

"Don't ask me…ask her…" Nina went to point to Yua. Lars examined the girl; she looked ominous. Her red eyes matched the color of the blood staining her face and her clothes. He also noticed a deep cut by her rib that was badly treated by only covering it with an unclean cloth.

"We'll ask her later, you all need to get trea—."

"I'm fine…" Yua said sternly to Lars. "We'll get there as soon as possible, but now, we need to get the other half of the gem and bring it to Jin." She said. "Xiaoyu's with him now."

Asuka, Lili and Hwoarang, upon hearing the news, felt slightly relieved, knowing that their friend is alright and now in Jin's hands.

"And I thought Kazama wouldn't make it…" Hwoarang said to himself, grinning in satisfaction.

Nina went to interrupt. "By the time we get the gem, we'll fly over the roof deck of the G-Corp using Alisa and throw it to Jin."

"Yeah yeah…but how are we going to do that…?"

"I'll do it."

Everybody took a glance to Yua in surprise.

"Y-Yua?"

"I know that Max has the gem on his own, and he won't be far from here…" Yua said still holding her blade stretched down to the ground. "Besides…I still have unfinished business with him. We'll settle it."

"Then we'll come with you…" volunteered Will. "I mean, you're not the only one who have unfinished business with that guy. Remember, he tried to kill my father."

_You just can't leave me behind, huh?_

"No you won't. Let me handle this myself…" Yua went to look at Will. "He needs to pay the most expensive price of his life, for killing my whole clan and my brother, plus he lied to us. Please, just let me have him."

Looking at her eyes, although her eyes meant destruction and killing, he knew she was sincere. She has been through things than him. He knew Yua has been planning to get her vengeance from General Max. She has all the time to do that, but she remained at state after her last attempt when she almost destroyed the ECF back then. They could say she was a murderer, but she was just a girl who wanted her family back, even though it wasn't possible now. All she has was vengeance, the last revenge she could promise for herself.

Will sighed and smiled to Yua. "Alright…but in one condition; Please, promise me I'll see you still alive after this…"

Yua went to chuckle. "You may be forgetting something. My clan survived the whole millennium, and so as this samurai sword. What you're asking me is to survive after this time." With her smile, her red eyes glowered. "I won't die that easily. General Max didn't have the chance to kill ALL of my clan. He left one, and it was me…now he will regret of picking me up after all what he has done…"

"Alright…it settled then! Let's get this baby out of—."

A loud explosion was heard that made them glance at the G-Corp building by the roof deck. A mushroom cloud went visible in their eyes, then a flying object that seemed to have wings on, more like a bat's, which was followed by a fellow who had black wings flying over the building, swirling around and around then a laser beam was released from them by great distances from each other.

They all just watched there, knowing who were the 2 individuals who had just caused the whole ruckus and also the explosion from the roof deck.

"Is that…Jin?" Asuka went to mumble to herself.

"Oh no…Xiaoyu's with him right?" Lili turned to Hwoarang. "Somebody has to get her…"

"We don't have much time…" Yua went to pull her samurai blade from its casket. The dried blood stain still glued at the clear blade. "Alisa, come with me…"

…

General Max had been watching the scene from afar; fire exploding like confetti, and the growling voices of the soldiers that are ready to risk their lives for this battle. The place almost looked like hell.

He looked down on his pockets, snatched something, and took out the gem that had its chain attached loosely. He wore it around his neck, noticing the clean half cut of the Dragon's eye. He should have the whole gem, it was his plan anyway. He approached G-Corporation knowing that they would help him accomplish his goal and make the most dangerous bomb. But he didn't think that Kazuya does anything with price.

He was a fool. With this man, he will not get anything for himself.

"How funny, now that I think about it, I caused this thing myself…"

Starting from ECF, starting from where he took Yua then Will and Chris, starting from sending them through missions, gaining their trusts, until he totally had blew it by Yuuma spilling his covert offense. Yua and the other two were surely angered by that, considering their trust to him was destroyed in a dash.

That's when he thought to have them killed.

"I guess…we need to put an end to this, isn't that right, Gemini?"

"Gen. Max…"

A deep solemn voice alerted him from behind. Though he didn't turn around, he knows who owns the deadly voice.

"You came to finish me off?"

"I'm positive I am…"

Yua ran fast, jumped and went flying down to him, ready to stab him from the back. General Max turned his head to Yua with a smirk. While in the air, Yua was ready to plant the silver blade to his back; when General Max side-stepped and pulled Yua to knee-kick her by the abdomen. Yua gasped and few bloods came out from her mouth as she rests at the ground.

"That all you got…?"

She wiped off the blood that were coming out her lips. Yua looked at General Max back, the general back to her.

_Why doesn't he have a gun with him today?_

Yua looked at his belt, or at any compartment where he could possibly have hidden the gun. He should have known that she was coming for him.

She stood up and swung her sword, twirling above her head, making a stance with her blade being held at the back.

"You know I don't like mercy killing…"

Hearing this, the general unexpectedly laughed his breath out, loudly like a lunatic, like it was his last day and this was his only time he could laugh like this. When he was finished, he made an annoying smirk to his former comrade; the former Captain of his federation, one of the best, most trustworthy, and open-minded of all.

"You make me laugh. I remember the time when I stabbed your brother with his sword…"

"What about it…?" annoyed, she swung her blade again and took one of her gun in one hand to point it at him. "You must have had enough when you did that…"

"Actually I didn't…you see, I didn't get to kill all of the Mitsuki…"

"Tch…" she tightened her grip at her gun, then her flaming red eyes began to take over. "I came here to take that gem from you."

"And you think I'll be giving it off to you that easily?"

"I guessed not…"

General Max pulled out his dagger from his sleeve and strikes Yua. Like lightning, Yua lunged an attack to the general. With her two hands, she pulled her blade with her one hand sliding against the blade; pointed towards his chest. With a single blow of power, she planted the rare blade through his skin, in to the heart, out to the delicate back of the general.

The general had his eyes widen in shock. He didn't know Yua will get this fast to fulfill her purpose. He guessed she was serious in taking his life after all.

Both of them stopped moving; her blade at his chest and the dagger her threw planted at the ground which happen to had hit her one arm.

"The price for my whole clan's life, is your life…" she said whispering, gritting her teeth, letting the blood flow to her hands.

The general, shaking and feeling his spine getting chills, looked down to the young lady who had just stabbed him. He gripped her shoulders, lunged lowly to her ear and whispered something.

"Promise me nothing like this will ever happen…" the blood on his mouth kept flowing like raindrops on a window to her shoulders. "You and your father…you always knew what was right…and I hated it."

Yua widen her eyes in confusion to what the general had said. Her breathing suddenly stopped right there, making it heavy and difficult to breathe. Her throat was getting dried up from her gapped mouth, as she observed the old man grip her shoulders more.

Was he apologizing?

"T-Try…to make…ECF…like the way…it used, to be…"

His hand suddenly went limp that it fell from her shoulders, hanging and swaying above the ground.

"W-Woi…a-are you—?" she turned around and saw a small smile on his face, with a single line of red blood drawn to his chin.

General Max's face was mild, like he was just tired and fell asleep. She noticed the smile; it was the same thing she saw from the general way back when he took her to the ECF with him from the orphanage.

"_Come child, you won't be alone at the place we will take you…"_

"Baka…" she said in a murmur, her shoulders shaking, her hands from the grips of her blade let go while trembling. "…you planned this from the start, did you?"

She dropped her knees on the ground, with General Max's limp body hanging on her shoulder. Her head was bent down, letting her forehead touch the general's shoulder blade.

"You knew…you knew I was the one going to kill you from the start…"

But the general didn't answer.

Water flowed from her red eyes, making its way to her chin down to the ground. Sniffing, she pulled the sword out from the dead body carefully and set it aside. Warily, she had the body lied down to the ground. She watched the general's face; although back then she treated him as his new father, the truth still prevails that he stole her family, making her whole personality change.

But he gave her a new one.

Will and Chris.

She picked up the sword from one side, and pulled the necklace from the general's neck. She took one more glance at the dead body in front of her. She clumped her hands together, and took one moment of silence.

The time she stood up, she twirled her sword above her head and had put it inside the casket. Once she turned around, she saw Alisa only looking at her. Alisa had her eyebrows furrowed, her two hands gripping each other by her chest.

Through her coal hair, the shining red eyes of hers glanced to Alisa. Alisa looked at her like a pure deadly assassin who will not take anything for granted to kill. But by reading Yua's eyes, inside it she was full of guilt.

"Alisa…" Yua called over as she came closer to her. "…could you do a favor for me…? I need you to fly me up until we are near Jin and Kazuya. I have to give him this gem…"

She showed her the gem, holding the necklace in chain. Yua has to be careful in holding the rare gem, and she don't have much time to explain what this gem upholds now. The shining orange yellow colored 'Dragon's eye' gem gleamed more and more.

Alisa nodded to her. "Understood." Then she took off with her jet wings and had lifted Yua in one hand as they went far from the ground.

From meters away the place they have been, Yua turned her head slightly to the dead body lying at the dirt. The general still had his peaceful smile besides to his blood stained military uniform. With her hair being blown by the wind, she said goodbye quietly and turned her head forward.

….

**((AN/:…This was before part III of the chapter…a flashback before the explosion and where Jin and Kazuya were flying around…))**

"You know Jin, you will never get stronger, unless you accept the Devil Gene within you. Let it be a part of you, you'll see…"

By the time Kazuya said this, Jin felt his heart thump heavily. His face was facing the ground, breathing hardly. One hand was his support, and his one hand dragging his mouth to stop him from releasing its power.

He and Xiaoyu tried to work our together to fight Kazuya. They used their skills in combat just to take him down. But as no matter how much they tried, Kazuya would just easily dodge their attacks and counter attack them back. Xiaoyu, who had her one arm slightly injured earlier, became worse when she fell to the ground by mistake. She looked at the man who was struggling at the floor; his aura went climbing from his feet to his head, making his horn appear, small swirling dots went climbing to his body and making a mark on his face. Jin was trying to hinder it, making it really difficult for him.

"Let the power consume you inside Jin. You want to beat me? Accept your fortune!"

"N-No…I won't…!"

"Oh, how stubborn. Ok then! Let's try something…"

Kazuya menacingly walked towards Xiaoyu. Seeing him approach her, Jin kept on murmuring 'No' on his breath, but Kazuya didn't hear it. He started to walk in front of Xiaoyu. She tried to get up, but thanks to her twisted ankle from the bad move she made, it was like impossible for her to do so. She began to crawl away from him, but Kazuya stepped on her foot, preventing her to go any further.

"No young lady, you are not going anywhere…"

Kazuya lifted Xiaoyu by the neck, making her struggled to be released from his grip. Kazuya, while holding Xiaoyu by the neck, started to walk a few distances to the edge of the whole building. Looking down, Xiaoyu could see the ground from the height of the building. Too bad she was scared of heights. Trying everything to escape, she can't.

Jin saw this while struggling to get a glimpse of what was happening.

"N-No…d-don't do this…"

"Hm? This? You know Jin…I'll do anything just to wake your Devil Gene…and it includes some sacrifices…" then he chuckled and turned his head to Xiaoyu. "Say goodbye to your love one, Jin…"

"NO!"

Kazuya had lost his grip from Xiaoyu's neck, making her fall from high above. Her scream was heard that made Jin loose his control from the Devil Gene and had it take him over.

"Yes…yes that's what I'm talking about…son…" Kazuya laughed while watching Jin turn into his other form amusingly.

Besides from getting his tattoos and horns, this black leather polo shirt ripped as his body began to broaden. His nails were replaced with claws, then with a zap, his side black wings was revealed, making it's feathers fall as it stretches above him.

Looking at the edge where Xiaoyu was sent falling, he ignored his father making that eerie smirk to him, and jumped from the edge. He flapped his wings for faster acceleration as the gravity pulls him while falling. He could see Xiaoyu not so far, falling to the near ground. He flapped his wings more and more until he could get a better distance with Xiaoyu.

He fluttered his wings more, and finally swooped down, managing to lift her body. Xiaoyu noticed immediately that something was carrying her up, and she looked up, and saw the newly transformed Jin, with horns, tattoos and sharp claws.

Getting faster accelerations with his wings, he fluttered them faster to get back to the roof deck. His grips in Xiaoyu's waist went tighter as their distance to Kazuya went closer. Xiaoyu snuggled more to Jin to prevent her from falling, until they finally reached the G-Corp's roof deck.

Like a bullet, Jin flew above before landing on the floor. The floor made a crater as he disembarked. He was holding Xiaoyu with him tightly not letting her go. Besides that, he was panting and his sweat came pouring down from his whole body. Xiaoyu took a glance at her man. She cupped his face, making it face her and started looking at his eyes. His tiredness and panting lessened by the time he saw Xiaoyu's face. He smiled despite of him being tired and all, and caressed her cheeks. One hand ran through her fingers that were cupped in his one cheek.

"Jin…" she whispered.

He began to rest his forehead to hers. "I'm so glad I caught you back there…"

One tear of happiness urged Xiaoyu to hug Jin by the neck tightly, ignoring him being fully transformed. He faced her, and gave her a kiss. She gasped by the time he let her go and hugged her again.

"Tch…the curse hasn't taken over him yet…" murmured Kazuya to himself. "Fine, if that's what you asked."

Lifting his head up from Xiaoyu's shoulder, Jin went to glance at his father who was changing his own appearance as well. With his gleaming orange eyes, he furrowed his eyebrows in surprise. Xiaoyu noticed Jin's eyes locked behind her and looked at the same direction. There, they saw Kazuya with his bat-like wings, horns and a long tail behind him. The color of his skin change, and his smirk was even more terrifying than before.

Still holding Xiaoyu, Jin released her immediately.

"XIAO! Get back!"

Kazuya released a long beam of laser directly to Jin, and it hit him, making him smack his back hard to the wall. The wall almost collapsed from the impact, only making a deep crater by Jin. He stood up and sees Kazuya making another laser towards him. He flew by the time the laser hit the wall, fluttering his wings, staring at his father below the ground.

Knowing he'll make another round of laser, Jin prepared himself and managed to sort out the energy to his eyes, and released a laser beam, directly hitting the other laser of Kazuya, making a huge explosion.

The blast caught the attention of other people from the ground. The mushroom smoke was seen up to the sky. Jin and Kazuya began to chase each other on air, exchanging blows, kicks and powerful laser beams.

**-oOo-**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN/: Sorry for the late late late update xD we had midterm, plus thesis, plus assignments, plus activities xD. But I ddnt forget my responsibility as a writer to continue this story for you guys.**

**Chapter 21: Sacrifice**

**-oOo-**

"Shoot…" Yua cursed as she and Alisa were flying towards the G-Corporation, and at their distance, Yua could almost see the raging war…

…between a father and his son.

"Do you think they could make it in time?" Hwoarang wondered as he watches up in the sky; with his eyes locked at the two transformed human beings make a brawl up in the air. They don't know yet if Yua got the gem successfully, but what he is worried about is Xiaoyu.

"That's it…I'm going up there…" declared Hwoarang as he took a quick step, passing through the people on his way. He knuckle-crackled his fist as he walks, but he flinched and stop when he saw the Venezuelan block his way.

"Move…" Hwoarang said with a stare, but Chris only gave him a blank expression. "Are you deaf of what? I told you to move!"

Hwoarang got furious that he intended to grab his shoulder to throw him away; instead, Chris grabbed his approaching hand and twisted it until Hwoarang felt pain and kneeled down. He was wincing from the pain, feeling his joints dislocate from its bones.

Chris went to maintain his blank expression. "What do you think are you going to do when you get there, huh Hwoarang?"

Hwoarang, still wincing in pain, narrowed his eyebrows, his teeth gnashing as he stares back to Chris with one eye open. Lili's eyes went wide open and was about to take a step to them, but Asuka blocked her by extending her one arm against Lili, because Asuka now knew the reason why Chris has done that.

"We have done our part, Hwoarang. The G-Corp soldiers backed away. Anna knew this was going to happen, and we have nothing to fight against, you understand me?"

Will only watched Chris, noticing the 'once lunatic assassin' go talk like Yua for a moment. Chris has gained the influence of authority of Yua, and that's what he showed just now. He inhaled and looked away as he puffed another breath.

"I…I promised…" Hwoarang began to talk although struggling from Chris twisting his arm. "I promised myself…that I will not give up…on ANYTHING, you hear me!?" he shouted, making Chris gap his mouth slightly with his clear blue eyes. "I won't let Kazama laugh at me if he realized I haven't fulfilled that promise…"

Chris frowned and didn't like the way Hwoarang thinks, and the words he just said. He thought it was a nuisance and Hwoarang doesn't care about anything that is happening right now.

Then he flinched.

That was right; Hwoarang doesn't care about what was happening right now. He doesn't care if it was dangerous or they have nothing to fight for now. For him, he still needs to fight, and that's what had kept him fighting against Jin. It was pride that was holding Hwoarang up.

He suddenly realized that they were the same and smiled.

"Alright then…if you say so…" Chris said as he let go of Hwoarang. "We can drive our motorcycles to the destination if we have to. Helicopter's quite dangerous at this situation…"

Hwoarang turned a grimace to Chris. "Wait…you're coming?!" he said with a jerked look as he saw Chris with a smile; the kind of smile he has when he is in urge for adventure.

"Hm? Why not?" he said turning away from Hwoarang. "Besides, I'm more skilled than you…" he taunted. "You need me to live, you know!"

"Why you…!" Hwoarang was about to launch a blow at Chris but Lili held his extended arm to halt him. Hwoarang stiffened and looked behind him, where Lili was holding his one arm with her 2 delicate hands.

As Chris was walking, he happens to pass by Asuka. She was only staring at him, with eyes furrowed in dismay. He tried to ignore it and continued to walk pass her.

"You knew…did you?"

A question made Chris flinch and stop walking. He slightly maneuvered his head to his side to take a glance at Asuka.

"Knew…what?"

"Don't play damn fool with me…" then Asuka turned around faced Chris, in full anger. "Don't let Jin be a sacrifice himself…"

Chris went to narrow his eyebrows and turned away to his direction.

"We can't…" then he lifted his head up. "I'm sorry…"

Chris continued to walk away and left Asuka for real. She only watched Chris leave, not running towards him to punch him because she was annoyed. She just kept still, gripping her own fist tightly.

….

With a roar…

Kazuya accelerated towards Jin, releasing electricity from his arms, aiming to punch him in the face. Jin went to fly towards him and grabbed Kazuya's extended arm. He twirled him to his back and tossed him down, making Kazuya lose control on his flying. Jin flew down and followed Kazuya, growling as his muscles tightened at his arms, forming a solid fist. Immediately he reached him and Kazuya received the fiercest powerful blow to his stomach, sending his down to the ground. The land went crack to pieces as Kazuya hit it and made a huge blast.

Not contented, Jin went to gain all his power to form the most formidable laser he had never did. His strength grew astounding as he tried his best to give his one last hit to make sure this was all over.

A strong laser beam went out from his eyes and he aimed it right at Kazuya. It gleamed the whole area like a big bolt of lightning, the sheer sound of the laser making Xiaoyu think like it wasn't gonna last. It must be the strongest than all the lightning bolts she has ever witnessed.

Little by little, the gleam of light disappeared. The think angle of light diminished until only a thin thread of light was last seen up in the sky. It served as light like a sun at the whole area, and almost everybody got attention of the mysterious beam of light from high above.

As the remaining lights disappear, Jin's vision went blurry and almost lost his balance in air. He felt a little headache, his mind swaying and a strange annoying static noise on his mind made him lose his balance in flying. But he managed to maintain his balance, breathing heavily from tiredness from endless battle, holding his aching head.

He opened his eyes slowly, still catching some breath as he looked down at the smoke-filled area. Fluttering his wings, he maintained his post still looking at the location where he had hit Kazuya hopefully at the ground.

Xiaoyu was only watching Jin from afar, her mouth gapped open as she slowly breath in and out.

"Jin!" she called out.

Jin turned a grimace to Xiaoyu over his shoulder. He saw her waving hastily happily, getting teary as she keeps on waving at him. He felt happy seeing Xiaoyu…

Suddenly he flinched when he felt his heart thumped aggressively once. He winced, making him grab his chest instantaneously; his eyes wide open in surprise, curling his body in extreme pain at chest.

_What are you waiting for? It's time…_

Jin stiffened, hearing the familiar voice inside his head. His breath went steadily fast. It was the first time he felt this nervous.

_I know you are hungry for power._

"N-No…" he winced as he held his head in struggle. The voice was really persuading him.

_This power will clearly defeat your father. Come on, I know you want it…_

A taunting laugh spread over his mind, taking over and making him struggle more. Xiaoyu ran to the edge of the building in hope to get closer to Jin. But since he was too far away from her, she could only watch Jin struggle. She didn't know what was happening to him, until an aura started to fill his whole body, building up like flames to him.

Strong winds began to emerge as it blew Xiaoyu's pigtails. Jin kept on struggling as he glowed like the sun. He tried to ignore the voices on his head, but he kept on suffering from the pain on his chest to the ruthless voices inside his head.

"N-Not…I w-won't!"

_Then suffer the consequences, Jin Kazama._

Suddenly, he roared like a lion as he stretched out and all his power began to disperse throughout the area. Hwoarang, Will and Chris stopped their motorcycles as they began to notice Jin cry out, pulling out their brakes and watched the light glow their faces.

Alisa went to her full speed by the time she knew what was happening now. Yua, still holding the gem tightly, was ready to throw away the gem to Jin already, but she needs a perfect timing to do that. Seeing the curse go take him over, Yua knew that Jin is still pushing himself to take over his own mind and body as well.

As Jin was struggling, a creature flew up on his sight. Although suffering, he widens his eyes by the time he realized the unidentified object that is flying towards him wildly. Closer and closer, the fluttering of bat wings went in front of him.

A smirk from Kazuya was faced to Jin, as he clasped his own hands to his son along with the gem. By the time Kazuya clumped his own hands lividly to Jin's, the gem glowered inside their joint hands. An evil chuckle went out from Kazuya seeing the gem releasing its power. Jin saw how the gem absorbs his power, with his tattoos running through his arms to the clumped hands of his and Kazuya's hand.

Jin turned to his father, who had his grin released making Jin gap his mouth and his just-returned chestnut eyes focus on Kazuya.

"Farewell…son…"

A cry went out from Jin as the gem's slowly take in his power, feeling his own life being sop in as well. Kazuya didn't let go of Jin's hands, while the power of gem made Jin's tattoos transfer to his own arm. He chuckled hard, ignoring Xiaoyu go cry in tears and yell at Jin.

Jin was about to close his own eyes, when he saw an unfamiliar object flying towards them. Because of his blurred vision, he thought of it as an angel, with its wide white wings go extended as it continued to race towards them.

"Jin!"

A yell of his name made him clear his own vision and saw an android and a girl who had her one arm attached to the android's arms and one holding a chain of a pendant. He narrowed his eyes slowly as he saw the pendant already at Yua's hand.

"Yeah! She made it!" shouted Will as he curled his fist in joy, seeing her still alive as a whole. They watched Yua and Alisa go try their best to get near to Jin. It will be hard to throw it at him at such a long distance. If the pendant was thrown and missed Jin, it will be surely the end of everything they have worked for.

Noticing Alisa getting closer, Kazuya took a grimace over his shoulder. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and decided to launch a red laser to them. As the red light slowly merged, Yua knew she has to take action.

"Throw me Alisa!"

"W-What!? B-But—?!"

"Just trust me on this!"

Lars had his attention on his communicator at his ear, listening carefully to what was happening high above the air. Nina turned to Lars noticing his eyes narrowed down with his eyes wide as if in shock.

"Lars, what's happening?"

Lars turned to Nina with a stunned reaction. "Yua is asking Alisa to throw her…!"

As they get closer and closer, Kazuya was ready to release his laser. He couldn't take any more disturbances now that he is so close to his goal.

"Throw me…NOW!"

The laser was released and Alisa threw Yua to the direction of Jin. Making close contact, the laser were inches passing from Yua, not hitting her, missing her as a target. A line of laser passed away from her, targeting nothing but the sky alone. Alisa flew away immediately to meet Yua below, at the possible location she will land.

"Jin!" Yua called away, as he saw Jin slowly extending his one free arm. Yua was close enough to Jin and threw the gem to his free hand, with Kazuya only watching them defenseless. He was too late; he had missed to hit Yua as she sky dived towards them.

Jin got the gem successfully, and Yua was caught by Alisa as she passed by them.

"NO!"

But it was too late. With his remaining strength, Jin furiously grabbed Kazuya's one hand and clumped it along with the gem Jin was holding on his free hand. He didn't let go of Kazuya, as the gem went to suck in his power to the gem. Since the separated gems were polarized, the power hence didn't transfer to Jin nor to Kazuya; did it instead suck in their power, their strength, and their forms disappeared slowly.

Seeing the gem sucking their power for itself, Kazuya, who was in shock, turned a grimace at Jin, who had his face frowned and his chestnut eyes appeared as the 2 gems glowed on their hands. Kazuya went staggered as he heard these words from Jin.

"This bloodline…will die along with us…!"

A loud disagreement was heard as he yelled with all his strength, seeing his form completely disappearing on his body. Jin's mark at his arm disappeared also, and their wings vanished. The last thing that happened was a huge glow of light gone to lit the whole area, making everyone cover their eyes to prevent them from blinded by the light.

Memories went to file in and out from Jin's mind. The memories he had when was a kid, when he was with his mother, when he saw her mother's last smile to him at his 15th birthday and be replaced with the identical smile of Xiaoyu when they were at high school. He smiled contently at the last memory he remembered…

_Xiao, you had the most beautiful smile like my mother…_

…and went to close his eyes as his last strength is being sop in by the gem.

(To be continued…)

**-oOo-**

**AN/: So...I already made the last chapter and it's finish xD But before I upload it, I just want to know what you think of the chapter guys. Before we proceed to THE END (cries *sniff sniff*), if I receive enough reviews from this chapter, I will upload it...I promise xD hehehe.**


	22. Chapter 22 Finale

**Chapter 22: The letter**

**-oOo-**

The light continued to grow along with Jin and Kazuya, who had their whole strength sucked in and absorbed by the gem. Strong winds went to disperse everywhere, almost tossing everything that was on their way. Alisa had her eyes focused on everything what was happening. Her lenses adjusted more to see a better glance as the 2 gems glowered lighting up the whole city.

Xiaoyu covered her eyes with her one arm while the other went to support her from being blown away by the wind. She had herself hold up on a wall until the winds were gone.

Once the lights were diminished, a big blast was released and the two persons, who had their hands clumped together before, immediately released each other, falling to the ground, both of them unconscious.

The gravity was pulling the both of them to the ground. Both of them not aware of what was happening, not feeling that they were falling together. All of them watched the two unconscious person fall, like meteorite, hastily reaching the ground. Will, Chris and Hwoarang started their engines fast and roared to the possible location where Jin will hit the ground. A loud bang of a heavy person was heard not so far away from them.

Yua and Alisa went to Xiaoyu to hold her down to the ground. As they reached the ground, Xiaoyu ran as fast as possible to the location Jin had hit the ground. Yua was calling her but Xiaoyu ignored it. She kept on running to Jin, to see if he's ok, if he's still breathing; all of the possible thought lured in to Xiaoyu's mind, making her fasten her pace more.

Once the three boys reached the crash site where Jin is, Hwoarang immediately hunched from his bike and ran to the big crater, where Jin was lying, not moving any muscles. By that, his heart went to pump faster and his spine went to chill.

"Oh no…" he murmured, and then he saw Xiaoyu slide down to the crater and reach for Jin's laying body.

Xiaoyu immediately held him to her arms, looking at his face, totally worried.

"J-Jin?" she called, but the man didn't flinch or move a little. She let her one free hand slid to his cheeks, looking at his closed eyes. "Jin…please…wake up…" she then rested her forehead to his, and precisely looked at his closed eyes, rocking him while calling his name.

"Jin…please don't do this to me…" her voice was shaking and a tear went out her eye and it drew like a line to her nose tip. "Please…please look at me Jin…"

But he didn't reply; his head being tossed slightly with her move. She began to sob, but Jin couldn't hear her. Jin didn't know what was happening around him now. He didn't know Xiaoyu had him in her arms, not aware of his love one's cry, her tears showering like rain to his face. His calm face made Xiaoyu cry into full distraught.

"JIN! Wake up, woi! It's over! Why are you not waking up!?" she shouted to him. She hugged him, digging her head to his neck, kissing him as her tears went to draw her lips. "Please, I love you so much. I want you to say that too, Jin…please! Wake up!"

Hwoarang went closer to them; he saw Xiaoyu merely crying over to Jin, calling out his name for many times, but the man didn't respond. Hwoarang felt limp on his knees and dropped to the ground. His expression was stunned, his breathing went fast as he felt something stuck on his lungs, and his face going hot, making his eyes go flood in water. He looked away with a surprised look, letting his one tear escape his eye. He then slid his hand through his dyed hair.

"No…" he murmured, as he heard Xiaoyu go cry loudly, graving for Jin. "…he…he's not…AGH!" He punched the ground will full force. His fist went sore and it shaken in pain, but it didn't matter. He never knew that he will cry like this to his rival.

"Jin, you can't die now…" Xiaoyu kept on whispering to Jin as she sniffed her sinuses. "Remember? You said…you wanted to be with me forever…you wanted to have a family with me…you wanted to grow old with me, right?" Xiaoyu sniffed more. "Don't tell me you're just a damn liar!" She held his head closer to hers, and let her tears fall to his hair. She let his head dug to her chest as she hugged him; her shoulder rising up and down while crying.

Her man now lying limp and lifeless on her arms.

Meanwhile, Nina, along with the rest came to the scene. She saw Hwoarang and Xiaoyu crying near Jin. Asuka ran as fast as she can to them, but then she halted. She realized when she was too late. His cousin has already sacrificed himself.

Dead.

Hwoarang was digging his forehead on his palm, gripping his hair as his tears went to fall on the ground. Lili approached him and held him to her. He didn't stop from crying and kept on swearing.

"Damn you Kazama! You're such a stupid person…"

She understood how important it was for Hwoarang. He wasn't just a rival; he was a perfect rival to him, and seeing him lifeless in front of him, made him cry in dismay. Lili glanced at Xiaoyu and Jin; she saw her crying in distraught, truly graving as she kept on rocking him on her arms. Asuka approached them and kneeled beside Jin's body. Xiaoyu flinched when she realized Asuka kneeled down at one side.

Asuka saw Xiaoyu's wet face with her eyes in total sore. She then took a glance at his cousin, who had his body lying on the ground. She sat on her bottom and sighed.

"Having him as a cousin…such a pain in the ass…"

His trouble has made the name of the Kazama in a mess, and she blames him for that. She promised to teach him a lesson one day, so that she could take revenge of what he has done, not only to her, but to everybody else. Even if he was doing this for good, it was still wrong for her. Sacrificing people for his purpose was just ruthless. But now that he had his life sacrificed as well, she felt guilty.

She looked up to his face; it was calm, his mouth slightly gapped showing his teeth. She inhaled as she took a grimace to his one arm; where the Devil gene mark was before. It was gone, and all she could see is a clear skin. Asuka took his arm, and clumped her two hands on his. She closed her eyes, and prayed silently. She prayed that he should be forgiven, that he didn't deserve this, and that he only did this for the one he loved. She knew, after a short time being with his cousin, that the only thing he wanted was Xiaoyu all along.

When she was done, she inhaled heavily, controlling her eyes being flooded by tears. She could still hear Hwoarang crying at one side; she didn't know that he could put down his own pride to let out his own feelings of dismay. Today, all she can blame him is making people around him cry.

"Wait…" Lars went to murmur. "…what's that?"

Suddenly, a light from her clumped hands was released, making her hands and Jin's hand light up. Everybody turned to Jin and Asuka. Xiaoyu stopped crying and turned a glance to Asuka's hand; the light from her hand went to travel to his arm, then to Jin's body.

"W-What's happening…?" asked Xiaoyu to Asuka. Asuka was about to freak out and was going to let go of her hands to Jin, but something kept her from doing that. She didn't know what that was, but something was telling her to continue what she was doing, letting the light go travel around Jin.

"_Don't let go, honey. It's all right…"_

"What…?"

Xiaoyu watched below her, seeing Jin light up on her arms.

Everyone was staggered, seeing another light from Asuka's hand, making Jin shine in the process. The light felt like a blessing, a relief, and it aided the despair away from them.

Asuka continued to hold his hand, until the whole light from Jin disappeared. Still holding his hand, Asuka went to observe Jin, as well as Xiaoyu and everybody else.

The light slowly disappeared and Asuka went to observe Jin, in surprise.

"What the—?!"

Jin's bruises were gone and his face was fresh again. It was as if nothing had happened to him; that he didn't go to extreme combat. Xiaoyu clumped her hand to his cheek and looked precisely at him. She observed his unmoving body, feeling some miracle will happen. Her breathing was steady, and she can't take her eyes off from Jin. She hoped that he'll open his eyes and say her name once again. She wanted him to call her to the nickname he made for her.

But the wait was too long, and it made her cry again and dig her face to his shoulder again. She shouldn't have expected that he'll live again. It was heartbreaking and it was killing her to pieces. She sobbed more and more…

"X-Xiao…"

…until she heard a whisper on her ears.

She gasped. "J-Jin…?" she slowly lifted her head up from his shoulder and looked at his face.

Slowly and slowly, his breathing went back and opened his eyes, revealing his chestnut eyes, looking right to her. Although shocked, Xiaoyu's eyes widen as her tears flooded and let the excess draw on her cheeks again. She scoffed and looked back to Jin.

"Oh Jin…" she murmured.

Jin slowly ran his hand to her face, wiping her tears with his finger.

"You know I don't want to see you crying…" he weakly smiled to her.

"JIN!"

Finally, Xiaoyu furiously lunged herself to Jin and hugged him whole-heartedly. She kept on sobbing, smudging her head to his neck. Jin ran his hands around her back and hugged her back. He sat up and tightly hugged her again, letting Xiaoyu sob at his neck, kissing her head. He didn't let her go, and kept on hugging her like there's no tomorrow.

Everybody cheered when they saw Jin alive again. Lars exhaled, releasing the nervousness he had back then. Hearing the shouting and yelling, Jin still kept on hugging Xiaoyu with all his might.

"It's nice seeing you again, Jin…" Xiaoyu went to whisper to his ear.

"I love you so much…Xiao…" he whispered back, hugging her tighter like it was forever. Xiaoyu smiled and kissed Jin.

"KAZAMA!" an angry yell interrupted, making Jin looked up to see but he was too late when Hwoarang had him head locked.

"You bird brain!" he shouted as he dragged Jin angrily. "If you want to die, then tell me!"

Hwoarang kept on head locking Jin furiously, ignoring Xiaoyu who had her mouth gapped and covered with her hands. Nina slightly slapped her forehead, seeing Hwoarang who seems to be 'fooling' around in a very unfamiliar way. Jin couldn't take it anymore that he twisted himself, making Hwoarang let him go in the process.

He stood up, seeing Hwoarang's face reflecting full anger. He went to notice his eyes go sore. He scoffed and smiled annoyingly at Hwoarang.

"Did you just cry?" Jin went to mock him. "If you want to hit me, then—."

Jin's words died when he received a pure solid punch to his cheeks. Jin didn't back away from the impact, but he had his neck knuckle-crackle from the impact of punch. He opened one eye to Hwoarang and tauntingly turned to him.

"That's for making me damn cry for nothing, you bird brain!" Hwoarang said in full disgust. His pride, it all fell to the DAMN Kazama. He had his fist tied and his face fuming like a mad cow. "But…"

Jin flinched. Hwoarang mockingly smiled to him.

"But it's still good to have you back…Kazama."

Jin scoffed and smiled, seeing his rival retort words like that sincerely, like it wasn't Hwoarang he is talking now.

"Will you stop that? It doesn't suit you…"

Suddenly, Lars patted his shoulder to greet him.

"Don't ever do that again…" Lars said. "I can't bear to lose another family again…" Slowly everybody gathered up to see Jin. Xiaoyu turned to Asuka, who was still blank at was what happening today. She hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much…Asuka…"

Although uncomfortable, she slowly wrapped her arms to her back and hugged Xiaoyu. She didn't know whom to thank, but she guessed it was the unknown urge that made her resurrect Jin. The power she had, it wasn't from her for sure. It was a force. She looked up in the sky.

"Thank you, auntie…" she murmured.

It was a total celebration and they totally forgot Kazuya; if he's alive or not. But they didn't care anymore, at least the war ended. Only 3 people didn't gather up like the rest. Those 3 people only watched them amusingly and let them have the little celebration.

Unexpectedly, Yua dropped on her knees from tiredness, with her blade as an assist to keep her from falling. Will immediately lunged down and held Yua to his arms.

"You ok?"

"Y-Yeah…" then she rested her head to his shoulder. "Just tired."

Will went to smile. "I told you don't use your power too much…"

Yua took a glance at Jin, seeing him alive, seeing him hugging Xiaoyu again, seeing him really happy. "But I guess I wasn't drunk off from my gift as well…" She smiled and faced Will.

"You did great there, Yua…" Chris kneeled down to Yua. "Now, take a rest. We know you've been through too much."

From her red eyes, her eyes turned to dark chocolate and smiled at them both. Her head fell to Will's shoulder, sleeping soundly.

…..

.

.

.

.

.

It was a new day, and a new start.

Back to the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin took care of the mess they have made and sent relief operation to the residents to help them; building their homes back again, cleaning the place, and healing them in the process. Yua and Lars decided to take part on the operation, and gladly it lasted for only a week to get everything back to normal.

Jin didn't get to see the gem from his hand after that. He thought it turned into ashes or evaporated at some sort. The gem was never found that day. They didn't even have news about the G-Corp, but he got intelligence that Anna got Kazuya's body, but no confirmation was found to prove the theory. He wouldn't be worried for now about Kazuya, because his goal to take the Devil Gene from his system is fulfilled.

While looking at the window, he put his one hand to his other arm, caressing the place where he was once marked. No more strange voices urging him to be somebody he doesn't want to be. But the power as a Mishima still prevails on his blood. He didn't have the curse anymore, but the power maintained.

He tightened his fist, and formed electricity around his arm. He observed how the electricity emitted on his arm take over.

"It's still there, isn't it…?"

Jin turned a glance around and saw Lars make a smirk, observing him while watching his remaining power as a Mishima.

"Maybe…" Jin went to look back at his arms. "…maybe I could only take away the curse, but never the blood and power of a Mishima." He turned to Lars. "I began to think, if the curse is still here with me…"

Lars patted his shoulder as he stood with him. "The curse is gone, but our blood is still running a bit Mishima power around us." He smiled as he faced him. "You know, it confuses me; how come I didn't have the curse like Kazuya? We are biologically brothers by father, but the curse is still a different thing, right?"

Jin furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him at the corner of his eyes. "Are you saying it's not Heihachi's fault for bringing the burden to me and my father?"

Lars shrugged. "I can't tell. I don't know much of your family side's history. All I'm wondering…Heihachi didn't have that kind of power in the first place. Because if he has, then there should be the three of us affected as well…"

Jin gapped his mouth slightly, featuring his teeth as he frowned more to Lars' idea. He thought it was a crazy one, but interesting as well. He began to agree slightly at his idea. Heihachi didn't have that kind of power, that's why he wanted Kazuya's. It's now making him totally confused, and has an urge to learn more about his family, even if he doesn't want to.

"Well…" Lars went to shrug as he turned away from Jin. "…I guess I better get going. Everybody is celebrating down there Jin…" Lars smiled to his nephew. "Have a little fun, Jin. Join us, alright?" then he walked away to the door and left him.

Jin only watched him walk away. He grew even more confused on his bloodline. It was so annoying to have another burden aside from taking away the curse; go and search about his family history.

"Tch…" he inhaled as he ran his fingers to his fringes. "…Lars, you gave me one heck of another problem."

…..

"Let's pop the cork!" Chris pulled out the cork with Will's dagger, and then the spirit of the alcohol went out from the bottle, making the floor wet. "But first, all teenagers below 18 aren't allowed to drink, ok?!"

Lili frowned and crossed her arms in disagreement. "Hm, I bet that wine doesn't taste great anyway."

"Oh Lili, you're just jealous because you're only 17…" Asuka went to laugh at her, making her glass dance around Lili's face. "Too bad, you are not allowed to drink."

"Oi oi, don't make her jealous Asuka, and please stop drinking! You haven't eaten yet!" warned Xiaoyu. "We even haven't toast yet!"

"Don't worry…if she got drunk, I'll take her to her home…and maybe have a LITTLE fun?" laughed Chris, but Yua spanked his back, making him lean at the huge impact. "H-Hey! I was just kidding."

"A bad joke, rather."

It was a whole night party, celebrated privately at the Mishima mansion, with only few people taking part of the party. Lars came and saw everybody already on celebration. He sighed and shook his head mockingly.

"Hey Lars! I know you're a drunker, so come and drink with us now!" Will went to pull Lars as he wrapped his one arm around his neck. He went to make Lars jealous by travelling his glass of wine in front of his face. "I know you want it…"

"Who ever told you I'm a drunker?!"

"Alisa did…"

"What?!"

Yua pulled Will by his ear. "We haven't toasted yet…WHO TOLD YOU TO GULP THE WHOLE BOTTLE!?"

"Ch-Chris did?"

"What!? Will made me do it in the first place!"

"Don't lie!"

"You even let me borrow your dagger to open the bottle remember!?"

It was a total ruckus at the mansion and the party was taken place at the garden. It was just a simple celebration for the successful mission of destroying the gem and other goal each of them has for their own. It was a time to forget their problems, a time to heal the wounds inside them; everybody was happy that time, making Nina smile behind her glass as well.

"You seem happy, Nina…" Lars went beside her. "Any news about your sister?"

Nina furrowed and turned a glance at him. "I didn't know you're interested to my sister."

"Uh…N-Not exactly Nina…" Lars went to laugh in embarrassment, with Nina only looking at him. "I just want to know if you heard anything about her. After the long war we had against them, we haven't heard of them for already a week."

"So, you ARE interested to her. You have such a bad taste." Nina went to sip a little at her wine glass. "I don't know, I haven't heard of her after. All I know is that she's still alive, around here somehow."

Lars leaned at the wall. "I just want to know that. The reason I asked you is because Yggdrasil received intelligence that she went back to Ireland." Nina forcefully lost contact at her wine glass. Lars continued. "I'm just hoping you knew that already."

"She came back?" she murmured. What could possibly be the reason Anna went back to Ireland? There is no reason to get back at their country.

Besides from their father's grave, nothing more.

"What going on here?" Jin came to the scene, as he took a step at the garden and sees them celebrating already, without him. "Did I miss something?"

"Jin!" Xiaoyu called him and ran towards him. He smiled and reached for her. She gave a gentle smack on his lips before looking at his eyes. "You're late! What took you so long?"

Jin loved Xiaoyu pouting at him like that; it made him remember his highschool days back then. That's why he is going to take action now. He is going to do the thing he wanted all of his life, making him nervous and such by now.

"I…just need to settle something…" he said in shaking voice. "I…I needed to go somewhere, that's why I was late."

"Doesn't matter; what's important now is that you're here already…" Xiaoyu smiled at him sweetly, making him smile back at her in the process.

Yua, who was now drinking the wine (because she didn't have a choice, Chris already opened the first bottle), took a glance at Jin and read his action. Shaky voice, unsettling expression, and a hand hidden inside his pocket; seems like he is hiding something. She smirked and decided to walk to Jin.

"Tell me; how much did you bought it?"

Jin turned immediately to Yua. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, let me put it this way; is it a diamond? How many karats?"

Jin frowned with red face and turned away. "Keep quiet."

Yua giggled quietly as she moved away. "Alright then. Make me proud, chicken head."

It's normal for Jin to let Yua call him so many names. But it wasn't normal that Yua would know so much; to let her to be the first one to discover his intention. He shook his head and went to walk around.

Suddenly, Lars went to get their attention by ringing his glass with a fork gently. Everybody turned around and stared at him.

"May I get your attention please?" Lars announced. "Tonight, we are here to celebrate 3 successful missions for this party. First; for destroying the gem, secondly; the curse of the Mishima is gone, and lastly; everybody here is alive." He smiled and looked at each of everyone at the garden. They were all quiet and paying attention to him. He smiled and lifted up his glass.

"Cheers…"

"Cheers!"

Everybody clink their glasses together and drank up the wine. Jin and Xiaoyu twisted their arms together and drank up the wine on their glasses. He smiled at her and went to take her glass to place it at a nearby table.

"X-Xiao?"

Xiaoyu blinked. "Yes, Jin?"

"Should we…take a walk around?"

Confused as to what was Jin so nervous about, she shrugged and smiled at him, hoping that it will lessen his spine go chill. "Ok!" she then wrapped her hands to his arms. Jin took her hand, and then they set off from the people busily celebrating.

The garden was wide and spacious. It had so many different flowers, blooming even at night. Behind them was a distant sound of the people partying, creating a whole ruckus; probably must be Hwoarang, Lars, Will or Chris. But he didn't mind. All that's important now is Xiaoyu is with him.

"Wow…I didn't know it's still here…" Xiaoyu went flabbergasted as she saw the tallest tree around the garden. Back at highschool, Xiaoyu and Jin would study here together. Sometimes when bored, Xiaoyu would climb up the tree to see the birds nested at the tree. Panda and Jin would usually call her to come down.

"I'm so glad you didn't cut this tree!"

"Why should I? We had so many memories in here."

Jin and Xiaoyu sat down below the tree. Jin had Xiaoyu's body inclined between his legs, making her head rested at his chest. Jin rested his back against the tree and had his arms wrapped around Xiaoyu.

Hearing the distant soundtrack, Jin closed his eyes as he rested his nose to her head, smelling her hair and kissed it in the process. Xiaoyu snuggled more to Jin as she placed her delicate hand to his big arms. Jin now had his cheeks above her head, looking afar, still nervous about later.

"Jin…" a whisper made Jin look down at her slightly as she lifts her chin up to see him. "When you said you wanted to be with me forever, you weren't lying, right?"

He slightly furrowed his eyebrows. "All I said that night was true Xiao. Everytime I think about it, the more I wanted to be yours forever." He said while staring up at the starry sky. "I'm sorry Xiao…"

Instead of answering back, Xiaoyu crawled to his face and slowly brushed her lips against his lips. "Please…don't do something like that again." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Jin held her closer to him, feeling her warmth to his chest. He then whispered to her ear.

"Xiao, do want to be with me forever?" he said in a hoarse voice, still hugging her.

"Yes…I do."

Finally, Jin inhaled deeply before saying the two words on his mind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Marry me."

.

.

.

She flinched and felt her heartbeat soundly thumping. From her head dug at his neck, Xiaoyu slowly took a grimace at Jin's one hand holding a blue box opened, with a diamond ring inside it. She gasped and her eyes went teary slowly. She covered her mouth in shock and then she took a glance at Jin, who was now showing a convincing smile to her.

Her heart went pounding fast, seeing Jin propose to her at the most memorable place here on Earth. Her stomach went to have butterflies around, still looking at him. Speechless, she just nodded furiously.

Jin widen his eyes with a slight smile. "You will?!"

"YES! YES I will!"

Xiaoyu lunged and hugged him tightly by the neck, laughing from happiness, getting tears because of full joy. Jin decided to sit up, holding Xiaoyu by the waist, with his one hand holding the box. She pulled away, then Jin took her one hand and slid the ring to her finger. Jin couldn't help but let one tear escape his eye, as he watched his loved one with the engagement ring, with its diamond shining like a star at night.

Jin clumped her face and whispered. "I'll do anything to make you happy…" then another tear went out from his other eye. "I'll stay with you forever, and I won't let go of you. You're mine Xiao…you're mine…"

Xiaoyu, who was also crying from happiness, caressed his cheeks and wiped off the tears. "I'm not going to leave you Jin, I won't. I'll be yours, always…and forever…" her face being shadowed by his face. "I love you so much…"

His chestnut ones met her dark ones, and slowly, his face leaned down to her, lifting her chin up by one thumb to kiss her. Xiaoyu slowly slid her hands from his chest to his neck and pulled him closer. Jin went to open his mouth slightly as his kiss went hungrier for Xiaoyu. He didn't let her go; he wanted to do this ever since then. He wanted Xiaoyu so much to be a part of his life, and it's going to happen. They kept on kissing, gasping to catch their breaths, still holding each other in arms.

The trees went to rustle over them as the wind blew.

…

Early in the morning at the Mishima Zaibatsu.

"Alright, get those trucks and loads ready. We are leaving in a few minutes."

"Wait for the Captains' orders. We are going to set off any moment now."

"Copy that."

The PIC decided to go back to America after the war. All of them are ready to leave. The airship that was going to carry their things—their weapons—was loaded and ready to set off.

The only thing that was left to do was to bid goodbyes. The entire individuals that became their comrades in battle, they thanked each other for teaming up and making the mission possible. The soldiers who have their lives sacrificed at the battle had decent burial. Now, it was time to leave.

Jin and Lars, along with Chris, Will and Yua, were walking along the alley. Finally the three young CEOs of PIC halted near the aircraft and faced the two other men.

"I hope this won't be the last." Yua said, looking at Jin and Lars.

"It won't be, don't worry." Lars smiled to her. "Besides, we sort of already had this connection. When a problem comes, we'll surely help each other, right?"

"Yeah…well that. I haven't even dated your nephew's cousin yet." Chris went to scoff a breath as he placed his arms behind his head. "I guess we need to tell the President about this, huh Will?"

Will chuckled as he turned to Chris. "We'll tell them that we had accomplished the assignment. But we are going to keep the rest a secret." Will then turned to Yua. "Father doesn't believe in supernatural, you know that."

They chuckled at the humor, remembering from how they started to work on this, and how it ended. It only took them less than a month to meet each other, but it felt like long enough to know each other better too.

"Well…I guess this is it." Yua smiled, she turned to Jin. "All I can hope for you is a happy marriage life, Jin."

Jin smiled slightly. "You want me to send you an invitation?"

"Nah, I'm not really a party person…"

As they exchange friendly smirks, Yua stomped and fixed her stature, along with Chris and Will. Slowly, they extended their right hand and formed a salute. As respond to that, Jin and Lars saluted back to the three young superiors of PIC. In a few moments, they all put their hands down, then Yua stepped back first, followed by Will and Chris to the aircraft. The aircraft's engine went to respond as it saw the 3 superiors walk towards them.

Jin and Lars only watched them walk towards the aircraft; her leather jacket being blown by the wind as well as her long hair.

"One more thing Yua." Jin told her. "Do train in 6 months."

Yua turned a glance at Jin, frowning in confusion as to what the big man just meant about that. She just shrugged and nodded with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." Then she began to set off. Will smile as he turned his face away and Chris saluted playfully, forming 2 fingers on his forehead as he ran back to his 2 other comrades. The aircrafts slowly lifted itself up in the sky and left the Mishima Zaibatsu. Hundreds of planes filled the sky as it makes it way to the west.

Jin knew it was time to start a new life, not just as a responsible man to his soldiers and comrades, but also a loving fiancé to his loved one.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

6 months later. Detroit.

Yua was quietly reading on her desk the letter she received this morning. Her back lunged lazily at her chair, frowning slightly at the letter. After reading she sighed and massaged her head. She didn't expect anything from the man that sent the letter like this one.

A big burst of the door forced Yua to open her eyes.

"YUA!" a yell was heard around her office. She just groaned and shook her head. "YUA! What the hell is this?!" Chris went to show her the letter right to her face. "Why did we receive this kind of letter just now?!"

Yua groaned even more; he was so noisy and she needs a little space of her own…to think. But having Chris shouting like this will hinder that. She decided to ignore Chris and hoisted her chair away from him.

"Don't you turn your chair on me, you lady!"

"Will you please just keep it down Chris?" Will went to the scene and put both of his hands to his shoulder. "Relax! It's just an ordinary letter."

"How could you say it's an ordinary letter?! Look who sent this you idiot!" Chris went to show him the address of the company who sent the letter. He smiled and looked at him.

"So? What's so wrong about it? Have you read the letter?"

"Well…let me think about it. Oh…YES! OF COURSE I DID! WHY DO YOU THINK I'M OVERREACTING LIKE THIS, WILLIAM MCLORNE!?"

"Uh…o-ok, just keep it down will you?"

Chris kept on arguing with Will, while Will was making him to calm down. Both of them were so noisy that Yua decided to stand up on her chair and rest her hands at full force at her table to face them. The two stopped talking when they saw her death glare.

"Are you two done?" she asked flatly. They didn't say anything. "Good. Now hand me the damn letter, Chris."

Chris obeyed (because he was scared of her and didn't want to get hit again) and gave her the letter. She opened it and started to unfold the letter. She cleared her throat and began to read the letter. It was written with simple terms and specifically announced the intention of the letter.

_Good day,_

_Mishima Zaibatsu wanted to congratulate you for passing the qualifications to take part of the Tekken Tournament, sponsored by the said company. Once you receive this letter, you are informed to join the tournament because of your strength and skill in combat. You will meet certain individuals who you will POSSIBLY brawl with at the said tournament._

_We will see you in 5 days._

_CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu,  
Jin Kazama_

"Is he totally aware that he sent us the letter? Or did it just miss its address?"

"I know Jin could be dumb sometimes, but I don't think they sent us the wrong letter." Yua replied to Chris as she went to fold it back like the way it used to be. "We are going to leave in 5 days."

Will smiled and winked at her. "Understood."

"What?! But 5 days isn't enough for me to be prepared!"

Yua went out of control and instantly dragged Chris' head and bonked it right on the desk, making the wood make a hole for the impact.

"Ow…" Chris went to murmur as he straightens his back and wobbles as he sat at a nearby chair, holding his own head. "You should be thankful you don't need training. You're as strong as Jin already…"

Chris still wincing from pain, Will turned a glance to Yua. "Any idea what's on Jin's mind?" he asked as he approached her. "You think he wants to see us again?"

Yua turned and glanced at her glass wall, viewing the whole area around the building. She scoffed a breath and bent her head down.

"I think…he wants to challenge us." Then she smiled and her spirit lifted up, as her dark chocolate eyes turned into flaming red blood in excitement. "Fine. We'll give him what he wants."

After 5 days, the Tekken Tournament started.

But the story of love, hatred, sacrifice, friendship, and tragedy doesn't stop here.

Because it was just the beginning…

…of everything.

.

.

.

.

**END…**

**AN/: Or is it? Hahaha!**

**FINALLY! Finished with the damn long story! OM! This got to be the first time I finished something, from the day I published this, it took me this year to totally finish this! xD This story is NOW OPEN FOR COMMUNITY! Hehehe...**

**I would like to thank ALL OF YOU, who had read the story since the start and kept track of it every single chapter. I don't know how to thank you all so much, but I'm very greatful to have such loyal reviewers like you. All of you urged me to continue in writing this fic, and every night I came to imagine the next plot I will do for every chapter.**

**And I came up with another imagination! I had it discussed with the other reviewers too, and I'm still thinking…**

**Well, maybe I'll keep you updated xD I still have one story to work out with xD and it's gonna be long xD.**

**Again I thank you guys for everything. Peace yo!**

**Like I said…this is just the beginning of EVERYTHING.**

**~XF1 **


End file.
